Lágrima Azul
by NiosKlastenos
Summary: Encontrada en medio del desierto y solo portando un dije en forma de lágrima, Ami es perseguida por un poder maligno luego de saberse en Telián que ella puede crear y manipular el líquido vital conocido como agua. ¿Qué le depara el destino a la joven que nada recuerda de su pasado? Será la Lágrima Azul quien escriba su historia en aquel nuevo mundo. **Yuri**
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola a todos! Tiempo sin pasarme por acá. Tenía muchas ganas de publicar algo nuevo, así que aquí tienen "Lágrima Azul". Será una historia de varios capítulos, pero cada uno tendrá muy poca extensión. Es por eso que decidí poner de a dos, para que fuera contundente. (?)

 **Declaimer: Los personajes utilizados en la historia no son míos, pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi. Suertuda Señora Takeuchi, quiero ser usted. :'(**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Vuela lejos Lágrima Azul.**

El hermoso y próspero planeta era atacado en aquellos momentos. No había Rey que pudiera defender su reino, ya que había muerto hace algunas horas atrás. Tampoco tropas, esas fueron eliminadas apenas los enemigos pusieron pie en la tierra. Las únicas que quedaban con vida eran la Reina y su pequeña hija, quienes encerradas en el palacio, esperaban a que una de las naves de escape fuera activada.

\- Pequeña Ami, prométeme que te esconderás de todos. – El caos las rodeaba, pero la madre trataba de hablarle a la niña con el tono más cordial que podía. - ¡Júrame que no dejarás que nadie ponga sus manos sobre la Lágrima Azul! –

Colgando del cuello de la niña, brillando entre tanta oscuridad, estaba la gema más valiosa de aquel planeta: La Lágrima Azul. Mística joya que solo los de la familia real podían portar y proteger.

\- Está todo listo para tu partida. – Dijo la Reina terminando de trazar la ruta de la nave a través de una gran máquina computarizada.

\- ¡Pero no quiero ir sola! – La pequeña comenzaba a llorar y eso no ayudaba mucho a su madre, que nerviosa, no supo cómo hacer callar a su hija.

\- No estarás sola, bebé. Aunque no puedas verme o escucharme, siempre estaré contigo. – Fueron las palabras de la mujer. - ¡Ahora adentro! – La pequeña se abría y Ami era empujada dentro de ella. Pronto la niña partiría a un nuevo hogar, uno donde nadie codiciara su valiosa posesión. - ¡Cuídate y protege la Lágrima Azul! –

\- ¡Mamá, ven conmigo! – Sus manos golpeaban el cristal que la dejaba ver hacia el exterior. Su madre aseguró la puerta de la nave y sonrió, pareciendo incluso más tranquila al verla allí adentro. Ami volvió a gritar, pero sus incesantes llamados no eran escuchados por la mujer.

La Reina activó la nave, la vio eyectarse hacia el espacio, volando en busca de seguridad. Se alejaba dentro de aquella máquina su tesoro más preciado y no podía estar más feliz de saber que nadie podría ponerle las manos encima.

La mujer caminó por el lúgubre palacio, haciéndose de un arma y escudo que encontró en el suelo.

\- Nunca en mi vida levanté espada alguna contra alguien, menos pensé en luchar, ya que mis principios me decían siempre escuchar antes de actuar. ¡Pero defenderé a mi planeta y mantendré ocupado a cualquiera que venga en busca de la Lágrima Azul! – Así era, el tesoro más grande de la Reina no era realmente su hija, era la valiosa piedra que la niña llevó consigo. Tantos años de su vida desperdició cuidando de aquel tesoro, para que finalmente fuera Ami quien debiera portarlo. Debía admitirlo, sintió celos de solo poner a salvo a la pequeña y verla partir, llevándose colgada en el cuello la Lágrima Azul. - Que venga a mí la muerte… - Ante sus ojos fueron abiertas de par en par las grandes puertas del palacio y una horda de guerreros avanzó con sed de sangre, buscando terminar con la vida de la Reina. - ¡Merezco morir! – Decenas de espadas afiladas la atraparon y finalmente le entregaron la muerte que ella buscaba. Su vida terminó, sí, pero murió feliz, ya que tenía la certeza de que Ami se perdería en el espacio junto con la Lágrima Azul.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: La nave perdida en el desierto.**

\- Las señales se vuelven más fuertes en esa dirección. –

\- ¿De qué se trata? ¿Otro montón de chatarra? –

\- No, al parecer es una nave. –

\- ¿Hablas en serio? –

\- Sí, pero hay otra señal que interfiere, presumiblemente algún objeto que emite energía. –

Eran dos extraños caza fortunas los que andaban errantes por el desierto en busca de una gran oportunidad. Hace unos meses que viajaban a través del árido Telián, pero no habían podido hacer dinero alguno. Para suerte de ambos, uno de los dispositivos que utilizaban para rastrear había captado hace algunas horas atrás ciertas ondas provenientes de unas dunas cercanas. ¡Era ahora o nunca! Si podían hacerse de aquella cosa, fuese lo que fuese, podrían ganar dinero.

\- ¡Espero que sea algo bueno! –

Marchaban bajo el terrible calor de Telían.

\- ¡Algo grande e importante! –

Veían pasar frente a sus ojos espejismos de deseos y necesidades. Por más que estiraran las manos, nunca podrían alcanzar las innumerables monedas de oro que las ilusiones del desierto creaban para ellos. Incluso sus sentidos eran engañados haciéndoles creer que podían oler las fragancias de una gran mesa repleta de manjares. Deliraban por todo aquello que no tenían, ya que el desierto es así, se divierte haciendo sufrir a sus habitantes.

\- ¡Allí, realmente era una nave! – En las faldas de una duna visualizaron una máquina en forma de ovoide. Los dos hombres bajaron deslizándose por la arena y llegaron rápido al lado del gran objeto.

\- Parece intacta. – Dijo uno de los tipos observando la nave. - ¿Crees que haya llegado de algún lugar lejano? –

\- ¡¿A quién le importa eso?! – El otro buscó entre sus pertenecías una barra gruesa de metal. - ¡Imagínate qué puede traer adentro! – Con la barra trató de forzar la puerta de la nave para abrirla. - ¡Dame una mano! – Entre ambos pujaban con fuerza para abrir la máquina. - ¡Un poco más! – La puerta de la nave voló varios metros luego de haber sido arrancada por los caza recompensas. De ella emanó un vapor extraño, que erizó la piel de ambos hombres, y luego se dejó ver a la joven que descansaba dormida dentro de aquella máquina.

\- Hermosa… -

\- Y venía dentro de la nave. –

Los dos tipos sonrieron de forma sucia y lasciva.

\- Hay que despertarla de una manera cariñosa. – Uno de los tipos se acercó de manera imprudente hacia la joven, obviamente no iba con buenas intenciones. Fue entonces que el collar reaccionó y emanó una luz extraña. Ninguno de los dos esperó ser abatido por una innumerable cantidad de púas de hielo, muriendo al instante en aquel desolado lugar. Nadie tampoco esperó que quien portaba aquel collar abriera los ojos luego de mucho tiempo.

* * *

¡Comienza una nueva aventura y espero que haya llamado vuestra atención! Los reviews son muy bien recibidos, ya que me hacen saber si la historia va por buen camino o si les gustó.

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola~! Nios reportándose desde su trabajo con un nuevo capítulo. ¿Qué? Tengo bastante tiempo libre en mi trabajo, debo aprovecharlo en algo. (?) Espero que les agrade y disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Una mano amiga.**

El desierto de Telián es el peor lugar del universo para perderse. Inmenso, árido e infernal, es una trampa para todo viajero que intenta atravesar toda su extensión sin ningún tipo de protección. Y era ella quien había cometido aquel error y se había atrevido a caminar bajo el abrazador sol. En medio del eterno Telián, era ella quien salía de lo común. Era el punto azulado en medio del icónico dorado de aquel desierto.

Llevaba caminando el día entero y ya no poseía fuerzas para continuar con su marcha. Sus pies ardían más a cada paso que daba y la piel desnuda de su cuerpo quemaba.

Atrás, en la lejanía, habían quedado la nave y la mortífera escultura de hielo que mantenía preso bajo el candor del cielo a dos cuerpos inertes. Despertarse y encontrarse con aquella escena había sido espantoso. ¿Quién había causado tal daño a dos pobres hombres? Claramente no se iba a quedar allí para averiguarlo.

\- Debo encontrar… un lugar seguro… - Más cayó exhausta en la arena. ¿Por qué exhausta si sentía que había despertado de un largo sueño? - Proteger a… - Una de sus manos fue a parar a la gema que adornaba su collar. – Ayuda... – Su otra mano fue levantada buscando el auxilio de otra persona.

Telián es el peor lugar del universo para perderse.

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos, se sintió aliviada de saber que ya no estaba en medio del desierto. Lo único malo era que no reconocía el lugar donde había despertado y vaya que la estaba molestando sentirse a cada segundo perdida y desorientada. Se percató que su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una delgada tela y que desde la ventana al lado de donde descansaba se podía apreciar el cielo nocturno. Pasados unos segundos, tomó asiento y observó a su alrededor. Allí la encontró, más interesada en lo que cocinaba que en la persona que tenía en su cama. Era una joven mujer de cabellera cobriza con brillantes ondas amarradas en una coleta. Cuando se dio la vuelta, vaya que se sorprendió de ver a la desconocida ya despierta.

\- Eso fue más rápido de lo que esperaba. – Tenía una voz profunda. - ¿Te sientes bien? – No la conocía, le era una extraña totalmente, pero le sonreía amablemente, como si de una amiga se tratara. - ¿Hablas mi idioma? - Más la azabache no dijo una sola palabra. – Al parecer no tienes ganas de hablar. – Apuntó a un pequeño mueble que acompañaba la cama en aquella habitación. – Ibas desnuda por el desierto, cosa bastante osada. Te pude poner mi chalequillo para protegerte un poco, pero creo que con esa túnica estarás más cómoda. –

La desconocida levantó la sábana y observó su cuerpo, sonrojándose al notar que solo llevaba el chalequillo que había mencionado la otra mujer. Sin dudar tomó la vestimenta que acababan de sugerirle y se la puso rápidamente. La castaña no pudo más que reírse por la prisa que tuvo la otra chica.

\- Tienes suerte de que haya encontrado una prenda vieja que no me quedaba. –

\- Gracias. – Sintió que esa era la primera palabra que le decía a otra persona luego de mucho tiempo.

\- No hay problema, realmente me preocupé cuando te encontré desmayada en medio del desierto. – La castaña volvió a su preparación, no sin antes presentarse con la desconocida. – Me llamo Makoto, ¿cuál es tu nombre? –

\- … - Forzó la mente para llegar a recordar la primera letra. Le tomó tiempo, pero finalmente dejó fluir las palabras. – Me llamo Ami. -

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Cosechando vida.**

Hacer que del suelo de Telián crezcan brotes es una hazaña. Una que puede tomar años, décadas, centurias. Bueno, Makoto solo tuvo que tratar toda su vida. Veinticinco años trabajando la tierra que ella poseía, solo para que hace un par de meses comenzaran a crecer pequeños retoños. Aunque no fue solo mérito suyo, fue herencia de la ardua labor de sus padres, quienes murieron sin poder ver crecer nada en aquella maldita tierra.

\- Finalmente… - Sus heridas manos bajaron y sostuvieron firmemente las hojas de una zanahoria. Luego, de un solo tirón, sacó el vegetal y la observó con orgullo. – Unas semanas más y podré venderlas. –

La joven habitante del desierto no era para nada tonta. Los vegetales, frutas y otros tipos de alimentos eran muy escasos en Telián. Aquel que podía sembrarlos y cultivarlos, podía también venderlos y ganar dinero.

\- ¡Bien, mucho trabajo por hoy! – Tomó sus herramientas y las guardó en un cajón. Iría a buscar ropa y luego se daría un baño, ya que laborar tantas horas bajo el sol terminaban por dejarla con un olor algo molesto.

Apenas entró a la pequeña cabaña, sus ojos se desviaron a la cama. Allí estaba Ami, en la misma posición de hace dos días. La comida que le había pasado en la tarde seguía donde la había dejado, acompañando a la de ayer. ¡Las moscas realmente se estaban dando un banquete!

 _\- ¿Tan mal cocino?_ \- Si para ella sus preparaciones eran bastante buenas. - _Quizás ya se murió y ni cuenta me di._ – Eso explicaría su quietud sepulcral.

Se acercó hasta la cama y la quedó viendo nuevamente. Parecía estar respirando, bastante calmada su respiración. También calmada su expresión, su posición y aura. No estaba muerta, solo dormía.

\- _Debe estar muy cansada para dormir tanto. -_ ¿Quién sabe cuánto tiempo había estado caminando bajo el sol? Makoto la había encontrado casi al atardecer, cuando volvía de buscar agua del pozo. La encontró rodeada de aves de carroña que esperaban escuchar el último respiro de vida de la azabache, para después lanzarse a disfrutar de la comida del día. Realmente había sido un milagro encontrarla viva, recordando las condiciones en las cuales estaba Ami al momento de hallarla: Solo usando un collar, sin ropa, en medio del desierto. – _Un collar bastante bonito._ \- El mismo que por la noche brillaba adornando la cabaña con tonos azulados. - _Un collar bastante curioso..._ \- El mismo que no era apartado de las manos protectoras de la azabache. - _Un collar en forma de lágrima..._ \- La castaña no pudo resistir la tentación de acercar sus dedos a aquella gema exótica.

 _ **-**_ _ **¡Júrame que no dejarás que nadie ponga sus manos sobre la Lágrima Azul! –**_ Las palabras resonaron como una alarma en su adormilada cabeza y cuando abrió los ojos, apenas pudo reconocer a la persona que deseaba tocar su más importante posesión. Solo atinó a impulsar su puño cerrado contra la figura e infligirle el mayor daño posible. El daño que sus pobres fuerzas pudieran provocar.

Makoto quedó atónita por la reacción. Ami también quedó sorprendida al ver que la persona a quien había agredido era la gentil castaña.

\- ¡¿Así es cómo tratas a quien te recibe en su hogar?! - Gritó enfurecida Makoto. - ¡Graaah! - Pateó los platos con comida podrida tirándolos muy lejos. Sus ojos observaron con furia a Ami por última vez, para luego darle un golpe a la puerta y partir fuera de la cabaña. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba darse un baño, con mucha agua helada.

* * *

\- No tienes idea de lo qué pudo haberle pasado a la chica allí en el desierto. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás hasta se aprovecharon de ella. - Conversaba con ella misma tratando de encontrarle sentido a la reacción de Ami. - Fuiste muy bruta... - Siempre lo era. - Debo disculparme con Ami. - Decidió luego del último balde con agua.

El baño le había ayudado a pensar mejor.

* * *

\- ¡¿Dónde te metiste?! - Levantó la sábana del suelo y la buscó debajo de la cama. - ¡¿Ami?! - Tampoco estaba en su baúl de ropa, aunque dudaba que alguien pudiera meterse en un sitio tan pequeño. - ¡Realmente lo siento! - Desde el fondo de su corazón. Había entendido que no se podía esperar reacción amable de alguien que había vagado en el infierno que es Telián. - No me digas que... - Salió afuera de la cabaña y sus ojos se concentraron en el desierto. Los afinaba buscando algo diferente, algo poco común. - Debes estar bromeando. - Muy lejos, en una duna bastante apartada, se podía divisar un punto azulado. - ¿Qué tiene esta chica con perderse en el desierto? - Suspiró y luego fue en busca de su caballo.

* * *

\- Perdón. - Dijo Ami viendo el plato de comida que sostenía sobre su regazo.

\- ¡Da igual! - Makoto estaba sentada al lado de la cama esperando a que la chica probara bocado de lo que había cocinado. - Apenas lo sentí, pegas como un bebé. - Realmente sí lo había sentido, bastante, toda su alma ardió luego de ser golpeada por la menuda azabache, pero nunca lo iba a reconocer. - Ahora cómete todo, no voy a limpiar otro plato lleno de comida podrida. - Tampoco patearlo, ya que el suelo quedaba espantoso.

\- ... - Ami comenzó a comer en silencio, sin ver a la castaña. Realmente tenía mucha vergüenza luego de lo que le había hecho. Pero cada vez que tenía entre sus manos su collar, escuchaba la voz de una mujer implorándole proteger la gema. ¿Quién era esa persona? ¿Por qué no podía recordar detalle alguno de su vida? ¿ Por qué era tan importante cuidar el collar? Eran tantas preguntas, demasiadas, pero ninguna parecía tener respuesta. No en su cabeza vacía de información.

\- ¡Oye, vamos! ¡No llores! - La castaña usó la manga de su blusa para limpiar las lágrimas que Ami derramaba. - En serio, no sé qué pudo haberte pasado, pero no puedes echarte a morir. ¡Debes seguir adelante y comenzar una nueva vida! -

\- ¿Dónde? No tengo lugar al cual ir, ni familia que me pueda amparar. Estoy sola... -

\- No, no estás sola. - Makoto recordó lo que le había pasado cuando trató de tocar a Ami en la tarde, pero ahora que se atrevió a sostener una de sus manos, no recibió ningún golpe, solo la mirada dolida y confundida de la azabache. - Quizás pienses que soy una extraña, puede que desconfíes de mí, pero yo más que ser tu enemiga, deseo ser un apoyo. Alguien que te pueda brindar todo su conocimiento para sobrevivir acá en Telián. Si decides comenzar una nueva vida, te prometo estar a tu lado y ayudarte en lo que pueda. Si quieres terminar con todo, la puerta está abierta, vete a caminar por Telián y todo acabará al final del día. -

\- ... - ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Tenía la opción de vivir allí con Makoto y tener una vida dura, pero también llena de muchas gratificantes sorpresas. ¡Nada sabía de la vida en Telián y le causaba curiosidad aprender! Pero podía irse y morir, decisión complicada, pero final sencillo.

\- ¿Qué dices? - Preguntó Makoto esperando una respuesta en especial.

\- ... - Bueno, no tenía nada que perder. - ¡Quiero quedarme y serte de ayuda! ¡Enséñame todo lo que sepas! - Dijo sosteniendo entre sus temblorosas manos su collar.

* * *

Vaya, uno quedó más largo que el otro. Bueno, será. XD

Nuevamente muchas gracias a todo aquel que se toma el tiempo de leer. Ya saben, cualquier review será recibido con los brazos abiertos.

¡Suerte!


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola! Primero que todo, quiero agradecer los dos reviews que me llegaron. ¡Son un impulso más para continuar con la historia! :) Y pues, eso era todo... ¡A leer!

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: El manantial eterno.**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que aceptó vivir con Makoto. En esa semana la castaña pudo notar que Ami no recordaba nada de su vida. Por más que trataba de sacarle información a través de preguntas, la azabache a todas respondía con un movimiento negativo de cabeza.

\- Aquel día llevabas ese collar en forma de lágrima, ¿sabes de dónde lo sacaste? – La nativa de Telián cargaba dos cubetas e iba por delante de su acompañante, quien la seguía a corta distancia.

\- No lo recuerdo… - Era la respuesta que siempre daba la azabache.

Caminaban por lo que parecía ser un sendero hecho de piedras. ¿Destino? El pozo recurrente al cual Makoto iba a buscar agua.

\- Está bien, supongo que te tomará tiempo recordar algo. – Llegaron al pozo y Makoto comenzó a bajar con cuidado la cubeta. – Ya ves, vivir en un desierto no es para nada sencillo. Debes caminar bastante para poder obtener una o dos cubetas con agua, los cuales no te alcanzan para el día. –

\- Es por tal razón que yo también llevo un par. –

\- ¡Exacto! – Sumando los de Makoto y los de Ami, serían en total cuatro cubetas llenas con fresca agua. Era una cantidad mayor, pero que tendría que ser repartida entre ellas y el caballo que la castaña tiene en su hogar. Además para regar el huerto, preparar las comidas, darse un baño, entre otras cosas. – Ahora que lo pienso mejor, tendríamos que haber traído más cubetas. – El agua seguiría siendo poca.

Makoto puso empeño para elevar la cubeta desde el fondo del pozo, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que venía vacía.

\- ¡No puede ser! ¡No he subido ni una gota! –

\- ¿Se secó el pozo? – Ami veía la preocupación en el rostro de la castaña.

\- ¿Qué voy a beber? ¿Qué vas a beber tú?... – Cayó en sus rodillas y sintió como la arena comenzó a arder bajo ellas. - ¡El pozo no puede secarse, es el único lugar que conozco del cual podía sacar agua fresca! –

Ami no deseaba ver de aquella manera a Makoto. Se le notaba desesperada, tratando de encontrar explicación a lo sucedido con el pozo.

- _¿Qué puedo hacer?_ \- Instintivamente una de sus manos fue a parar a la gema de su collar. - _Carecer de agua es muy peligroso acá en Telián._ \- Fue en eso que una idea iluminó su mente. Ella misma pensó que no tenía sentido, pero una corazonada le decía que lo intentara. - Crearé un manantial. – Aseguró la joven.

\- ¿Un... manantial? – Makoto se puso de pie abruptamente. – No quiero sonar descortés, pero lo que dices es una locura. ¡Es completamente imposible! – Quizás además de amnesia, Ami había quedado con alguna otra secuela en su cabeza. – No puedes hacer que en medio del desierto brote el agua como algo natural. Aquí, el agua es una rareza. –

\- Mentira. – Ami apuntó a su collar. – La Lágrima Azul puede. –

\- ¿Lágrima Azul? – Había dicho que no recordaba nada de su vida, ¿entonces cómo sabía el nombre de la gema?

La mirada zafiro de la azabache no se fijó en el pozo, sino más bien a unos cuantos metros al lado de él. Tomó posición y estiró las manos, esperando a que algo ocurriera.

\- ¿Ahora qué haces? – Makoto se lamentaba de ver a la otra chica. – No hagas más tonterías… - Quedó muda con lo que apreció a continuación.

Del árido suelo comenzó a brotar lentamente el fluido vital que prontamente se convirtió en un gran chorro de agua naciendo en el lugar más hostil donde ésta pueda existir.

\- ¿Qué eres tú? – Los ojos de la castaña no podían creer lo que veían.

\- No lo recuerdo… - Fueron necesarios unos pocos minutos para que en frente de ellas hubiera un hermoso manantial de agua cristalina

El agua correría allí eternamente.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: La bruja.**

Sol abrazador se presentaba aquel día en los cielos de Telián. Pero aquello no era una sorpresa, ya que los 365 días del año Telián tiene el mismo clima. Más esa no es excusa para no salir a trabajar. Los vegetales del huerto tenían que ser cosechados prontamente o terminarían por secarse, así como todo lo que nace en aquel desierto.

\- ¿Ya estás cansada? –Makoto lanzó un par de patatas a la canasta que Ami iba cargando.

\- No, continuemos… - Acomodó la canasta entre sus brazos y suavizó la mueca de dolor que traía en su rostro. – Quedan muchos vegetales por recoger. –

\- Se te nota a leguas que ya no puedes seguir. – La castaña decidió entonces dejar que la azabache fuera a descansar. – Ya hiciste bastante por hoy. – Su sonrisa no podía ser mayor al ver que la chica que hace una semana atrás había encontrado media muerta en el desierto, ahora estaba en pie y ayudándola en todo lo que podía. - ¡Hiciste un gran trabajo! –

\- Gracias. – La joven del collar sentía que cada día se iba haciendo más común para ella el trabajo. – Si quieres, podría comenzar a preparar la cena… -

\- ¡Eso suena estupendo! – Makoto había descubierto que la azabache aprendía muy rápido lo que ella le enseñaba. Le tuvo que mostrar una sola vez cómo se preparaba su famosísima sopa de raíces con carne seca y al otro día la chica pudo hacerla con el mismo sabor, textura y dedicación. – Podríamos también hacer pan, hace tiempo que no… ¿Qué te pasa? –

Ami tenía la mirada fija en el horizonte.

\- Algo viene… - Dijo apuntando a la visible polvareda que se apreciaba en la distancia.

Makoto observó como la arena se levantaba muy lejos de su hogar. Raro, ya que sus vecinos más cercanos vivían a kilómetros. Rarísimo, ya que no tenían animales, ni carretas para hacer eso.

\- Vamos adentro. –

* * *

Makoto no tenía pensado abrir la puerta a quien la golpeaba con todas las intenciones de derribarla, pero al ver que Ami se levantó de su lugar para hacerlo, le hizo una seña para que volviera a su tarea.

\- Yo voy. – Se puso de pie y avanzó hasta la puerta. De todas las posibilidades que pasaron por su cabeza, abrir y toparse con guardias reales fue la que menos creyó posible. – _Rayos..._ -

\- Habitante de Telián, por mandato de la Reina se ha venido a revisar tu morada. Se sospecha que tienes bajo tu poder algo que nuestra señora desea. –

\- ¿Están de broma? – La situación no le estaba agradando para nada. – Yo no tengo nada que… ¡Espera, no pueden entrar! – Makoto fue apartada con brusquedad y ambos guardias entraron a su hogar. Inspeccionaron el lugar hasta dar con la persona que buscaban.

\- Buenas tardes. - Saludó cordialmente Ami al percatarse de la presencia de los hombres.

Era la chica que la Reina había descrito a todos sus servidores.

\- Finalmente encontramos a la bruja. – Uno de ellos desenvainó su espada y se acercó peligrosamente a la chica del collar. – Vendrás con nosotros… -

\- ¡NO! – Entre el guardia y la azabache se interpuso valientemente Makoto. Quizás sus piernas temblaban por el miedo de estar frente a un guardia armado y negarle rotundamente algo, pero su mirada flameaba con el deseo de proteger a la chica que se escondía detrás de ella. - ¡Ella no es una bruja! –

La risa socarrona del guardia no se dejó esperar.

\- ¿Crees que el viento no llevó la noticia hasta los oídos de nuestra Reina? - El hombre de reluciente armadura sonreía detrás de su casco. – Ella puede hacer aparecer agua de la nada. – Dijo apuntando a Ami.

¿Cómo se habían enterado? Nadie más que Makoto había tenido la oportunidad de ver el milagro que Ami había realizado hace unos días.

\- Entréganos a la chica por las buenas. –

\- Debemos llevarla ante la Reina. -

Ambos guardias trataron de agarrar a la joven del collar, pero sus manos fueron agarradas antes de que pudieran posarse sobre ella.

\- Joder… - Su voz tembló, pero su espíritu se agitó emocionado. - ¡JODER! – Makoto había detenido nuevamente a los guardias. Sabía que era un grave error, pero no se arrepentía. - ¡Ya les dije que no se la van a…! – Un certero golpe en la cabeza, propinado por uno de los guardias, fue lo necesario para acallar a la castaña. Cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor y gritando con todo su ser al verse herida. Su vista se teñía de rojo, siendo cegada por su propia sangre.

\- Maldita traicionera. - Uno de los hombres levantó su espada. – Te llegó tu hora... –

\- ¡NO! – Púas gruesas, tan sólidas como el acero, aparecieron dentro de la cabaña. Atravesaron todo a su paso, también las armaduras de ambos guardias. Eran de hielo, como las que había visto en el desierto. Sonrió apenada, ya que se acababa de dar cuenta que hasta la fecha, ya había matado a cuatro personas. – Realmente soy una bruja… - Ami lloraba sobre el cuerpo de Makoto.

\- No lo eres… - Dijo apenas la otra chica. – Eres la salvación de este planeta. - Sangre corría por el suelo, parte era de la castaña, el resto era de los cuerpos empalados en las estacas de hielo.

* * *

Bueno, creo que quedó menos extenso que el anterior. ¡Soy una buena Nios! :)

¡Gracias por leer! ¡Suerte!


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola a todos! Nuevamente gracias por los review que dejaron, me hacen muy feliz. ¡Además de que me animan!

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Escape de Telián.**

Makoto siempre recordaba las palabras de su madre: "Todo aquel que nace en Telián, muere en él". Así había ocurrido con sus padres, quienes un día partieron a buscar la caza del día, pero volvieron en ataúdes, siendo cargados por guardias reales.

Tuvo que crecer sola y aprender de Telián a través de los años. Pero ahora cargaba en una carreta todos sus recuerdos y posesiones, ya que partiría muy lejos.

Lo que antes había sido su hogar, ahora eran ruinas destrozadas acompañando una rara escultura de hielo.

\- Ésta es la última. – Dejó el baúl con su ropa, acomodándolo al lado de los cajones de vegetales. Tuvo que parar a respirar hondo, a todo pulmón, ya que se había vuelto a marear. La herida en su cabeza le dolía bastante, pero tenía que continuar con todo, ya no había vuelta atrás. - ¿Quién será un buen caballo y ayudará a su dueña a escapar del maldito y árido Telián junto a una extraña que puede invocar letales púas de hielo? – El escuálido animal relinchaba al ver a la castaña junto a él. - ¡Sí, tú serás! – Realmente esperaba que lo hiciera. – ¡Todo listo, ya vámonos! – Gritó llamando a Ami.

La joven apareció luego de unos segundos usando una larga túnica celeste que le llegaba hasta los pies.

\- Veo que la túnica te quedó perfecta. –

\- Yo la encuentro larga. –

\- Por eso es perfecta. – Makoto la encontró en el fondo del baúl y pensó que sería bastante útil para ocultar la identidad de Ami. – Mientras viajemos por el desierto deberás usar siempre la capucha, solo así podremos ir tranquilas. – Volvió a sentir unas punzadas y una de sus manos fue a parar a la venda que cubría su herida.

\- Hace bastante calor para usar la capucha todo el tiempo. –

\- ¡Pero solo así nadie sabrá que eres la joven que busca la Reina! –

\- Gritarlo hará que el propósito de la túnica pierda su sentido. – La azabache tenía razón, pero Makoto se había dado el tiempo de dar unas vueltas y ver que nadie anduviera por allí espiándolas o escuchando sus conversaciones. Realmente nadie más podía enterarse de la actual reputación de Ami.

\- ¿Y a dónde iremos? – Preguntó la joven del collar.

\- Vamos a ir a Lebiatis. – Dijo Makoto, respondiendo a la duda de su compañera. – Es el lugar más cercano, está a dos días de acá. Allí podremos escapar de la Reina. – Aunque no sabía realmente cuál de todas las reinas del planeta deseaba hacerse de Ami. – Será un viaje duro, pero valdrá la pena. – Por tercera vez volvió a sentir dolor, pero ahora solo hizo una mueca, tratando de no darle mayor importancia.

Ami subió a la carreta y se aseguró de que su melena azulada fuera cubierta totalmente por la capucha de la túnica.

\- No te presiones tanto. Si llegas a sentir dolor en tu frente nuevamente, debemos parar y descansar. –

\- Está bien. – Makoto subió al caballo y tomó las riendas. – El gran oasis nos espera. -

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Pesadillas y sueños.**

El suelo de Telián se abría bajo sus pies. Era como ver el vidrio quebrarse y comenzar a caer en un abismo oscuro. Abajo, esperando los restos del desierto, esperaba una enorme boca de dientes afilados. Deseaba tragarse todo, incluso a ella.

\- ¡Ami! – La voz de Makoto la hizo reaccionar y se dio la vuelta. La castaña venía corriendo apresurada, pero para su mala fortuna, un gran agujero apareció debajo de ella. - ¡AHHHH! – Una de sus manos fue agarrada a tiempo por su compañera.

\- ¡Makoto, sostente! – Pedía la otra chica. - ¡Te voy a sacar de acá! –

La voraz boca que se abría esperando a su víctima, clamaba ver a la castaña caer.

\- No podrás salvarte… - Makoto debía tomar una decisión rápidamente o ambas podían morir. – Fue agradable conocerte, Ami. – Comenzó a balancearse y su peso no podía ser soportado por la otra chica.

\- ¡No lo hagas! – Pedía Ami entre sollozos. - ¡Debemos ir a Lebiatis! – Se le estaba arrancando de las manos. - ¡MAKOTO! – Ya no era abismo lo que sus ojos veían. El cielo estrellado se abría ante ellos, iluminando su mente y aclarándole todo: Había sido una pesadilla.

Telián seguía allí, nada había cambiado o se había destruido.

\- ¿Todo bien, Ami? – La voz la reconoció, así que se sentó en la carreta que estuvo ocupando para dormir y notó a Makoto viéndola preocupada. – Esos gritos me hacen creer que tu sueño no estaba siendo plácido. –

\- Ya no importa. – Dijo la chica destapándose y bajándose de la carreta. - ¿Qué haces? – La castaña estaba frente a una gran fogata y con una de sus manos movía lentamente un cucharón, revolviendo quizás la cena de aquella noche. - ¿Otro tipo de sopa? –

\- Sí. – Dijo sonriente Makoto. – Tiene patatas y cebollas. – De un gran bolso de tela sacó luego unas hierbas y las lanzó en la olla. – Con un toque especial. – Vio que Ami estaba muy callada observando el suelo. - ¡Ya despierta y ven acá! – La chica dio palmadas en el suelo, justo al lado de ella. - ¡Cerca de la fogata es más agradable! –

Cuando la cena estuvo lista, Makoto sirvió para ambas y comieron tranquilas.

\- Mira que hay allá. – La habitante del desierto apuntó a unas rocas que habían cerca.

\- ¿Qué cosa? Yo no veo na… ¡Oh! – De entre ellas se asomó una cabeza pequeña. Era un animal de ojos brillante y se quedó observando a las dos chicas.

\- Es un roedor dorado. – Explicó la castaña. – Son nativos del desierto y siempre aparecen cuando cocinas algo. Tienen un olfato muy desarrollado, igual que la vista, la cual les sirve para ver incluso de noche. –

La pequeña criatura seguía escondida entre las rocas.

\- ¿Quieres un poco? – Ami ofreció de su pan al animal.

\- No vendrá, son muy tímidos… - El roedor abandonó su escondite y se acercó con cautela hasta el lado de Ami.

\- Anda, come tranquilo. – La joven del collar estaba feliz al ver que el animal disfrutaba del pan. – Makoto lo hizo, debes estar agradecido de ella. –

\- ¡Mi pan se lo acabas de dar a una rata gigante! – Pero por otra parte, el animal parecía apreciar su comida. – Aunque sabes qué, bien rellenitos y con lo mismo que estamos comiendo ahora, estas cosas son muy sabrosas. –

\- No puedes estar hablando en serio… – Ami abrazó al peludo animal, como protegiéndolo de la mirada de Makoto. - ¡¿Cómo te puedes comer a una criatura tan tierna?! –

\- De alguna parte hay que sacar carne... – La mirada de la otra chica se mostraba dolida. - ¡Bromeaba, no hablo en serio! –

\- Eso espero, ya que quiero quedármelo. –

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! – No iban a andar por el desierto cargando un roedor dorado como mascota. - ¡Esa cosa irá con nosotras solo si al final del viaje nos sirve como cena! –

\- ¡Me dijiste que no te los comías, malvada! – El animal se soltó del agarre de Ami y salió corriendo a perderse por la noche y la arena. - ¿Ves lo que hiciste? Se asustó. –

\- Claro… – Pero tan rápido como se fue, el roedor volvió, ahora acompañado de una manada de su misma especie. Eran aproximadamente doce, algunos más grandes que otros. Incluso habían algunas madres cargando en el lomo a sus crías. – Genial, tenía familia. –

\- Al parecer tenemos nuevos compañeros de viaje. – Ami podía quedarse con todos los roedores dorados que quisiera.

* * *

\- ¿Quién iba a pensar que sirven como almohada? – La carreta estaba llena por donde vieras de roedores dorados. Por suerte, Makoto encontró un buen uso para los animales. Bueno, además de comerlos en algún futuro distante.

\- Con todos ellos acostados junto a nosotras ya no siento frío. – Ami también utilizaba a uno como almohada. – Makoto… -

\- Dime. –

\- ¿Telián algún día podría desaparecer en un gran agujero negro? –

La castaña se volteó en su lugar y quedó observando el perfil de Ami. La joven del collar miraba las estrellas mientras acariciaba uno de los peludos animales que dormía sobre ella.

\- ¿De eso trató tu sueño? –

\- Diría más bien que fue una pesadilla. – Ami dejó al adormilado animal a un lado y se volteó para ver a Makoto directamente a los ojos. – He tenido muchas pesadillas y se sienten muy reales. Algunas veces veo que tu planeta se destruye. –

\- ¿Destruirse? –

\- Sí, como si fuera un cascarón. Siempre termina cayendo en un abismo oscuro. –

La castaña se puso a reír.

\- Recuerdo que mi mamá decía que este planeta era hermoso. – Incluso, si Makoto se concentraba, podía escuchar la voz de su madre contándole las historias que solía relatarle cuando era pequeña. – Me decía que antes existían grandes masas de agua llamadas mares. Allí vivían muchos tipos de animales que la gente podía recoger para comer. ¿Te imaginas? Roedores nadadores, aves marinas, insectos de agua. – La sola idea la maravillaba. – La lluvia no era un capricho del cielo, era una bendición de todos los días. Llenaba de vida el suelo y hacía que creciera verde por todas partes… - Makoto refregó sus ojos y bostezó. – Habían variedades de… árboles… - Acomodó su cabeza en el suave pelaje del animal que le servía como almohada.

\- ¿Makoto? –

\- Sí, muchos árboles… diferentes frutas y vegetales… - Otro bostezo. – Era un paraíso y mis padres pudieron conocerlo… - Un paraíso que ella nunca pudo vivir. - Me gustaría que todo... fuera así... - Las palabras cesaron y sus ojos terminaron completamente cerrados. Se había quedado profundamente dormida, dejando a la otra chica observándola en silencio.

– ... – Una de sus manos acomodó con cuidado un mechón de cabello que molestaba la visión del rostro de la castaña. - Déjamelo todo a mí. - En silencio, Ami prometía cumplir el anhelo de Makoto.

* * *

Finalmente comenzamos la etapa del viaje a Lebiatis. Y sí, soy bastante mala con los nombres.

¡Gracias por leer! ¡Suerte!


	5. Chapter 5

¡Wow! Lamento no haber actualizado antes, pero estuve de viaje y estos últimos días he tenido que atender asuntos de la universidad. De todas formas, acá tienen dos nuevos capítulos. :)

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Al final de la tormenta.**

En el desierto la arena está viva. Se mueve, pero no independientemente, sino siempre y cuando el viento se lo pida. Danzan entre ellos y se divierten, pero cuidado siempre debes tener, ya que la arena celosa es. Cada vez que la deseas ver danzando con el viento, te ciega, haciéndote el rumbo perder.

\- ¡La tormenta está empeorando a cada segundo! – Makoto trataba de asegurar con una cuerda todas las cosas que traían en la carreta. Ami estaba a su lado, cubriendo con una manta a los roedores dorados que las acompañaban.

\- ¡Makoto, detén al caballo! – Gritó la joven, pensando en la estabilidad del animal. - ¡Debemos buscar un lugar para guarecernos! –

La castaña hizo caso a su compañera y fue en busca de la correa del animal, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando notó la falta del caballo en el extremo de la carreta.

\- ¡Tengo una mala noticia! – Makoto se devolvió y tomó asiento junto a la otra chica.

\- ¡¿Qué ocurre?! –

\- ¡No hay caballo y creo que estamos atrapadas en medio de la tormenta! –

\- ¡Pobre caballo! – Claramente Ami estaba más preocupada del animal que de ellas mismas.

\- ¡Pobre de nosotras! – Dijo Makoto. - ¡Sin el caballo no tenemos donde ir! –

No era bueno quedar atrapadas en una tormenta de arena, era muy peligroso y sus vidas corrían peligro. Pero sin el caballo, las posibilidades de salir de allí eran igual a cero. En medio de aquella danza mortal, Makoto y Ami se preguntaban si había manera alguna de escapar.

 _-_ _ **Deben estar por allí.**_ -

Desde el cielo se escuchó un graznido potente. Ambas chicas pensaron que el desierto les estaba jugando un truco, ya que juraban ver sobre ellas volar un ave negra.

\- ¿Un cuervo?– El animal hacía círculos en el cielo y no paraba de hacer ruidos, tratando de llamar la atención de las jóvenes. – Quizás si lo sigo, finalmente podríamos salir de acá…- Makoto tomó una drástica decisión. - ¡Me bajaré a tirar de la carreta! –

\- ¡Ni lo pienses! – Ami no iba a dejar que su compañera hiciera tal locura. Cuando la vio levantarse de su lugar, sostuvo una manga de su blusa y la retuvo dentro de la carreta. - ¡Puedes salir lastimada! –

\- ¡Pero si no hago algo podríamos morir las dos! – Con un solo movimiento de brazo se soltó del agarre de Ami y bajó de un salto de la carreta. Corrió al frente, tomó con ambas manos la cuerda que antes tiraba el caballo y fijó su mirada en el ave. - ¡Sácanos de acá, te lo pido! –

- _ **Fobos, tráelas hasta acá.**_ –

La castaña comenzó a empujar con toda la fuerza que poseía. Era una tarea titánica, pero la idea de salir de la tormenta y estar a salvo junto con Ami la llenaba de determinación.

\- ¡Pero sin todos los roedores que llevamos de seguro sería más fácil! – Makoto sintió que de pronto el peso de la carreta se le hacía menos complicado de arrastrar. Cuando miró a su lado, era Ami quien estaba ayudándola a tirar.

\- ¡¿Qué haces acá?! –

\- ¡Quizás no sea tan fuerte como tú, pero con mi apoyo, nuestras oportunidades de salir ilesas de la tormenta aumentan! – Después Ami miró la carreta y observó con ternura a los roedores que las espiaban. - ¡Además, la idea de traerlos fue mía! –

– Eres muy divertida… -

\- ¡¿Cómo dices?! – Si no gritaban, el viento y la arena se llevaban sus palabras.

\- ¡Dije que vamos a seguir a ese cuervo y saldremos vivas de esta tormenta! –

\- _**Las estoy esperando.**_ –

Ambas pusieron todo de sí para seguir adelante. El calor que hacía dentro de la tormenta las sofocaba, pero se alentaban una a la otra para continuar. No se darían por vencidas, ya que tenían una meta que alcanzar: Lebiatis.

\- ¡No sé si es la salida o que ya me estoy muriendo, pero puedo ver luz a lo lejos! – Makoto esperaba que fuera lo primero, ya que morir no estaba dentro de sus planes.

\- ¡Y puedo escucharte más claro! – Le aseguró Ami. - ¡Debemos estar dejando la tormenta! –

El ave volvió a graznar y aumentó su velocidad de vuelo. Las jóvenes notaron el cambio y decidieron redoblar esfuerzos, para no perderlo de vista. Luego de varios minutos, finalmente el cielo tomaba su normal color celeste y la arena se quedaba estática bajo sus pies. Habían salido de la tormenta y estaban a salvo.

\- ¡Agh! – Ami cayó exhausta al suelo y respiraba con dificultad, pero más allá de eso, daba gracias de estar viva.

\- ¡Lo hicimos! – Makoto más feliz no podía estar. - ¡Le ganamos a la tormenta! –

Ninguna se había percatado de la presencia del cuervo al lado de ellas hasta que el animal chilló y lo vieron posado en la carreta.

\- Pequeño amigo, te debemos la vida. – La castaña estaba pensando seriamente en adoptar al cuervo. – Un animal como tú nos podría servir de mucho... – Sin prestarle atención, extendió sus alas y emprendió vuelo. - ¡Espera! – Fue entonces que Makoto pudo verlo.

A pocos kilómetros de donde estaban se erigía una enorme edificación. Ninguna sabía de qué se trataba, pero el cuervo voló hacía allá.

\- Quizás sea su hogar. – Dijo Ami apuntando hacia la gran construcción.

\- Vamos, parece que el cuervo todavía no nos deja de guiar. – Makoto recogió la cuerda para tirar la carreta. - ¿Me ayudas de nuevo? – Preguntó, sonriéndole a Ami.

\- Por supuesto. –

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: El templo en el desierto.**

Abandonadas en el desierto hay muchas edificaciones. No son de nadie más que de la arena y el sol, únicos habitantes de sus pasillos y habitaciones. Se levantan solitarios, esperando a que alguien les brinde un nuevo uso. Pero algunos pueden solo aparentar el abandono, ya que para sus moradores es mejor pasar desapercibidos.

Makoto y Ami habían llegado hasta una enorme puerta de madera y observaban el descuidado edificio frente a ellas.

\- El cuervo voló hasta acá y entró por una de las ventanas. – Dijo la joven del collar. – ¿Vivirá con alguien acá? -

\- Pues debemos golpear y ver si alguien nos recibe. – La habitante del desierto golpeó la gran puerta repetidas veces. - ¡ABRAN LA PUERTA! –

\- Makoto, esas no son maneras de llamar. – Reclamó la otra chica.

\- ¿Y cuál es la mejor manera para ti? –

\- Deja que te muestre. – Ami golpeó despacio. - ¡Buenas, necesitamos ayuda! –

Makoto no iba a ser tan cortés como su compañera y no se iba a quedar esperando.

\- Voy a darme la vuelta y ver qué hay. – Dijo apuntando para el otro lado de la construcción. – Tú sigue golpeando y espera a ver si te abren. – La castaña partió a toda prisa y rodeó el lugar, tratando de encontrar alguna entrada u otra puerta para golpear y gritar. - ¡Allá hay algo! –

Frente a Makoto apareció un establo de madera. No era tan grande como la otra edificación, pero parecía lo suficientemente amplia como para dejar la carreta. Además, habían varios corrales, perfectos para dejar descansando a un caballo.

\- Si es que tuviera uno. - En eso escuchó un relinchar conocido. – Espera un momento… – Lo reconocía, ese era el relinchar de su caballo. - ¡Ese es mi bebé! –

Buscó entre los corrales y lo halló en uno, recostado sobre mucha paja y siendo acompañado por una joven misteriosa, quien al ver a Makoto, se puso de pie y dejó al animal de lado.

\- Ups. – La castaña se quedó quieta, esperando a que la desconocida dijera algo o la atacara.

\- ¿Es tu caballo? – Preguntó la chica.

\- … - No respondió. - … - Y no pensaba hacerlo hasta saber quién era la tipa y qué hacía con su caballo.

\- Lo encontré perdido y lo traje hasta el establo. Tenía un corte en su cuello, así que lo traté y ahora descansa. – Bueno, eso respondía una de las dudas de Makoto. – Y me llamo Rei. –

\- ¡Vaya, lees mente o qué! – La castaña finalmente habló. – Gracias por haberlo rescatado, se me perdió en medio de la tormenta. –

\- Ya lo sé. –

\- ¿Cómo? –

\- Nada. – La misteriosa joven se apartó y dejó que dueña y animal de reencontraran.

\- ¡Mi bebé! – Makoto se tiró en la paja y abrazó a su caballo. - ¡Pensé que te había perdido para siempre! – El animal relinchó luego de escuchar las palabras de su dueña, como si le estuviera respondiendo. - ¡Sí, ya sé que me amas! –

Rei sonreía mientras veía la interacción entre el caballo y la castaña.

\- ¿Makoto?... – Desde la entrada del establo se pudo escuchar la voz de Ami. - ¿Dónde estás? Nadie abrió la puerta y creo que deberías volver a gritar. –

\- ¡Ami, mira a quién encontré! –

\- Ya voy. - La joven avanzó por el lugar, pero al ver aparecer a la desconocida, se quedó estática. ¿Dónde estaba Makoto?

Tenía cabellera negra larga, ojos amatista y piel de porcelana, casi tan blanca como la de ella. Sus ojos parecían estarla analizando de pies a cabeza, serios y cortantes, mirada intensa que le provocaba escalofríos. ¿Quién era esa chica? ¿Por qué la veía de esa manera? Ami atinó a tomar con una de sus manos su collar y cubrir con la capucha de la túnica su cabello.

\- ¡Ami! – Entonces, después de la desconocida chica, apareció Makoto. – Mi caballo está vivo. –

\- ¿Está vivo? – Reaccionó la joven del collar y miró a su compañera, sintiéndose más relajada.

\- Rei, a quien ves acá, lo salvó y curó. – La castaña se acercó hasta el lado de la peliazul. – Deja que te presente a Ami, mi compañera de viaje. –

\- Mi nombre es Rei, un gusto conocerte. – La pelinegra estiró su mano, esperando a que la otra chica recibiera su saludo.

\- El gusto es mío. – Aceptó el saludo y sus manos se encontraron. – _¿Qué me ocurre? Su mirada me hace sentir nerviosa._ –

\- _¿Qué es esta sensación? Ella tiene una energía diferente._ – Ni sus manos, menos sus ojos se apartaron del contacto que mantenían. Era extraño para ambas, pero parecía que cada una había descubierto en la otra algo interesante.

\- ¡Yo me llamo Makoto! – Dijo la castaña también presentándose, pero resultando ignorada por la misteriosa joven. – ¿Hola? - Notó que aquel saludo estaba durando más de lo necesario. – Oye, Ami necesita su mano de vuelta. – Trató de sonar amable, pero en el fondo estaba algo molesta.

\- ¿Ah? – Rei se percató que seguía sosteniendo la mano de la otra chica. – ¡Disculpa! – Entonces liberó a la peliazul. – Algunas veces me quedo pensando y no presto atención a lo que hago. – Sonrió apenada.

\- Como sea, ¿podrías decirnos dónde estamos? – Preguntó Makoto a la misteriosa Rei.

\- Sí, están en el Templo del Sol... – Respondió dirigiéndose a la entrada del establo. – Y las estaba esperando. – Dijo para después perderse de la vista de ambas.

\- ¿Esperándonos? – Eso sin duda había sonado raro para ambas.

* * *

Bueno, espero que mi cabeza me ayude en estos días para tener la nueva actualización lista.

¡Gracias por leer!


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola! Aquí he llegado con un nuevo capítulo. De antemano, agradecer a los que han dejado un review. ¡En serio! Son de lo mejor. :)

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: La sierva del sol.**

La eternidad existe en Telián, pero no es natural de aquel desierto. No, eterna vive en el cielo la Diosa del Sol, la única a quien Rei sirve. Por años ha entregado su vida a seguir sus enseñanzas, todo para alcanzar la iluminación máxima y la paz interior. Algunos dirán que no tiene sentido creer en el sol, pero en algo deben creer los habitantes de Telián, ya que sin fe, no tienen esperanzas para seguir viviendo en aquel terrible lugar.

\- El templo fue construido hace aproximadamente ciento sesenta y cuatro años. Está hecho de piedra blanca, la más resistente del desierto y se ha conservado intacto hasta la fecha. - Rei iba caminando delante de Makoto y Ami contándoles detalles de su hogar. - Se compone de cuatro pisos y tiene cerca de cien habitaciones, entre ellas comedores, bibliotecas, salones de entrenamiento, meditación y oración. –

\- Y si es tan grande e importante, ¿por qué no sale en el mapa? – Preguntó la castaña revisando uno.

\- No me gusta aparecer en los mapas. – Dijo la dueña del templo. – El templo está situado en el sector este de Telián. ¿De dónde vienen ustedes? –

\- Del norte. – Respondió Makoto.

\- ¿Y qué hacen por estos lados? Están muy lejos de sus tierras. –

\- Íbamos a Lebiatis, pero en el camino nos topamos con una tormenta de arena y nos perdimos. – Makoto tendría que hacer de nuevo una ruta de viaje para llegar al gran oasis. – Llegamos hasta acá gracias a un cuervo. –

\- ¡Fobos! – La pelinegra llamó a su mascota y el ave apareció volando por el pasillo. Cuando llegó hasta donde estaba su dueña, se posó majestuosa en su brazo. – Yo la envié a ayudarles. –

\- ¡¿En serio?! – Preguntaron las viajeras sin creerlo.

\- Sí, ya que tuve una visión de ustedes en medio de esa tormenta. – Rei tenía varios secretos muy interesantes. – Tengo otra llamada Deimos, pero a esa le gusta pararse en el techo del templo a hacer guardia. –

\- ¡Qué bonita! – Ami parecía muy interesada en las mascotas de la pelinegra.

\- ¿Quieres acariciarla? – Rei acercó al cuervo a la joven del collar. – Es bastante mansa. –

La peliazul tocó la cabeza del cuervo y luego le rascó cariñosamente. Era increíble que un ave de ese tipo estuviera domada, sin duda Rei tenía una conexión bastante especial con aquellos animales.

\- Ya se está haciendo tarde y no creo que deseen andar por la noche en el desierto, sabiendo que su viaje a Lebiatis acaba de alargarse aún más. – La joven del templo sabía muy bien qué hacer en una situación tan adversa para un par de viajeras. – Puedo ofrecerles una cómoda habitación a cambio de una módica cantidad de dinero. –

Eso sonaba bastante para las otras dos.

\- ¿Y de cuánto estamos hablando? – Preguntó Makoto.

\- Treinta piezas de oro… -

\- ¡Pero eso es mucho! – Reclamó la castaña. - ¡No puedo darme el lujo de pagar tanto! –

\- Bueno, el establo también es cómodo. – Rei estaba dispuesta a pasarles el establo gratis.

Ami se acercó a uno de los oídos de su compañera y susurró algo.

\- _Makoto, no quiero ser demandante, pero preferiría dormir en una cama antes de hacerlo en un montón de paja._ –

\- _Está bien._ – Entonces ganaba la idea de la habitación. Aunque realmente no podía gastar mucho dinero, ya que tenían que pensar en su estadía en Lebiatis. Por suerte, Makoto sabía negociar muy bien. - ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un trato? –

\- Te escucho. – Rei siempre estaba interesada en hacer tratos.

\- Puedo darte 20 piezas de oro y pagarte el resto con 3 cajas de vegetales. – La oferta de Makoto ya estaba hecha, ahora esperaba que la pelinegra aceptara.

\- Cuatro cajas. –

\- Mmm… – No, hacer negocios realmente no era lo suyo. – Está bien. –

Entonces en el rostro de Rei apareció una gran sonrisa de triunfo. Estiró su mano y selló el trato con la otra chica.

\- Iré a buscar la llave de su habitación. – Partió dejando a las otras dos.

\- Y así es como pierdes la mitad de tu mercancía. –

\- Realmente lo lamento, Makoto. – Ami se sentía mal de haber optado por la habitación. – De seguro la paja habría sido cómoda. –

\- La paja es para caballos, Ami. –

* * *

La habitación asignada para las viajeras estaba en el tercer piso y nadie le podría sacar de la cabeza a Makoto que ésta era la manera de vengarse de Rei por haber pagado con poco oro y vegetales.

\- ¿Quedó algo más en la carreta? – Preguntó la castaña a su compañera.

\- No, esas son nuestras pertenencias. – Dijo apuntando a lo que cargaba Makoto. - Pero los cajones quedaron allí, ¿crees que deberíamos ir a buscarlos –

\- No lo creo, somos las únicas acá. -

Llegando a la habitación, la castaña dejó los bolsos en el suelo y buscó la llave para abrir.

\- Permiso. – Ambas chicas tuvieron que dejar pasar a un hombre alto. El tipo quedó observando a Ami por unos cuantos segundos antes de seguir con su camino.

\- Al parecer no somos las únicas acá. – Dijo la joven del collar.

\- Ya me di cuenta. – Makoto no se sintió muy feliz con la presencia de alguien más en aquel templo, pero ella no podía opinar, no era la dueña del lugar. – Vamos por los cajones. -

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: Un invitado menos.**

La hora de la cena llegó y Rei, siendo ayudada por Makoto, prepararon una rica comida para disfrutar. Solo eran cuatro las personas en aquel templo, así que actualmente no era mucho lo que habían preparado.

\- ¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar tan bien? – Preguntó la dueña del templo a la castaña.

\- Aprendí por unos libros que tenía en mi hogar. – Dijo la joven probando de su comida. – Pero no fue algo instantáneo, fue cosa de años. –

\- Ya veo. – Los ojos de Rei luego se fijaron en Ami. - ¿Y tú qué sabes hacer? –

\- " _Hacer aparecer púas de hielo y crear agua..."_ – Claramente no iba a decirle eso. – Sé sembrar y cosechar. –

\- ¿En serio? Eso es muy genial. – Y también poco común, recordando que Telián es un desierto maldito. – ¿Tienes familia? ¿Alguna tierra allá en el norte? –

\- Bueno… - Los ojos de Ami saltaron a ver a su compañera. – Makoto es lo más cercano que tengo a una familia. –

\- ¡Gracias! – La castaña se alegraba de escuchar eso. - Entonces, si somos familia, mis tierras son tuyas. –

\- ¿En serio? – Eso era muy gentil por parte de Makoto. – Pero las abandonamos y deben estar descuidadas ahora. –

\- No te hagas problemas. – Dijo la otra chica. – Cuando todo haya acabado, volveremos y cuidaremos de nuestras tierras. –

Rei simplemente las escuchaba con una sonrisa en su rostro. Algo había sentido entre esas dos chicas, una muy buena conexión. Algo simple, pero muy fuerte.

\- ¿Y tú tienes familia, Rei? –

Entonces la sonrisa que traía desapareció.

\- No, estoy sola. – Dijo la dueña del templo. – Pero en el pasado pude vivir con todos mis hermanos acá. –

\- ¿Tenías muchos hermanos? – Preguntó Ami, curiosa de saber más sobre la pelinegra.

\- Cientos. –

Makoto escupió su sopa.

\- ¡¿Cientos?! – Esos eran muchos hermanos con los cuales vivir.

\- Sí, todos vivíamos felices aquí en el templo. – Rei se puso a reír por la expresión que tenían ambas chicas. – No hermanos de sangre, me refiero a gente que profesaba mi misma religión. –

Makoto y Ami ahora entendían perfectamente.

\- El Templo del Sol acá en el este era uno de los más gloriosos de todo Telián. – La joven recordaba memorias de un pasado hermoso. – Vivíamos bajo las enseñanzas de mi abuelo, un hombre sabio y cariñoso, de buen corazón. Estábamos en paz con todos los reinos de los oasis, menos con uno. Aquel que nos persiguió y aniquilo, ya que no aceptamos subyugarnos ante la reina de aquel oasis. Éramos miles, pero ahora quedamos pocos, entre ellos yo, la única habitante del Templo del Sol del este. –

\- Rei… -

\- No se preocupen, es un asunto que dejé en el pasado. Con ayuda de mi Diosa, maduré y perdoné. – La joven se percató de que su comida ya estaba fría, así que prefirió continuar con la conversación. Sus ojos se fijaron en Ami y buscó las palabras adecuadas para decir lo que traía en su cabeza. - Debo reconocer que quedé maravillada contigo. –

Makoto se estaba hartando de escupir su sopa.

\- ¿Cómo? – Preguntó Ami sonrojada.

\- Pareces una princesa. – Las acciones de Rei y sus palabras eran seguidas fijamente por la castaña. – Además, tu cabello es muy exótico. Azul, como el mar que antes existía en Telián. – Incluso intentó tocarlo, escondido en aquella capucha, pero Makoto no la dejó.

\- ¿Azul? El cabello de Ami no es de ese color. – Reía nerviosa. – Ella lo tiene castaño, pero se le ve de otro color al sol. – Eso acababa de sonar tan falso.

\- Sí, igual de castaño como el de Makoto. – Siguió la corriente la otra chica. – Nada de azul. –

\- Señorita. – De la nada apareció el tipo de la tarde, ahora dirigiéndose a Rei con respeto. – Debo partir inmediatamente. –

\- ¿De inmediato? Pero pagó para quedarse tres días. – Y solamente había pasado uno. – Deje devolverle el dinero. –

\- No, dama. – Se negó el hombre. – Quédese con el dinero. – Sonrió al grupo y se despidió. – Que tengan una buena noche. –

\- Gracias. – Luego de eso, Rei volvió a hablar con Ami animadamente.

Pero Makoto siguió con la mirada al tipo. Cuando desapareció por una gran puerta, la castaña se quedó pensativa. ¿Pagar por tres días e irse al primero? Eso era mucho derroche.

* * *

¡Hasta aquí todo!

Gracias por leer.


	7. Chapter 7

¡Hola! Sí, soy yo, con un nuevo capítulo. Y por favor recuerden que yo amo a Rei Hino.

* * *

 **Capítulo 13: Conversaciones nocturnas.**

Fría noche llega hasta Telián cuando el sol cae por el horizonte, avisando a sus habitantes que la hora de descansar ha llegado.

Makoto y Rei andaban por el último piso del templo cerrando las ventanas. Eran las únicas que estaban allí, así que era necesario hacer eso, por la seguridad de las tres. No sería divertido levantarse en medio de la noche por culpa de algún intruso o ladrón.

\- Muchas gracias por ayudarme. – Rei aseguró la última ventana. – Estoy pensando seriamente en devolverte unas cuantas piezas de oro. –

\- Las recibiría gustosa. – Dijo Makoto. - Después de todo, Lebiatis es carísimo. –

Dejando todo asegurado en el cuarto piso, el par partió escaleras abajo. En el primer piso dejaron las llaves que utilizaron para cerrar las puertas.

\- Es verdad, todavía tengo la llave del viajero que se fue. – La dueña del templo la traía en uno de sus bolsillos. – Realmente me siento mal de que se haya ido sin que le devolviera el dinero. –

\- " _Es verdad, me había olvidado de aquel tipo"._ – La castaña estaba curiosa por saber de él. - ¿Conocías al tipo que se fue hoy? –

\- No, para nada. – De hecho, no recordaba si el hombre le había dicho su nombre. – Llegó ayer por la noche, perdido. –

\- ¿Y de dónde era? –

\- No lo sé. – El tipo resultaba ser un total desconocido para Rei. – No respondió a mis preguntas. Pero bueno, no puedo esperar a que todos sean amistosos como tú o Ami. De todas maneras, el tipo fue respetuoso y amable conmigo. –

\- Ya veo. – Makoto no tenía más preguntas por hacer. Sin información sobre el desconocido, no podía sospechar de él.

\- ¿Y tú qué me puedes decir de Ami? – Rei también deseaba obtener información. – Se nota que ella no es de Telián. –

Makoto quedó muda. ¿Realmente esta chica tenía poderes? ¿Sus visiones le entregaban tanta información? No, debía estar tranquila. Ponerse nerviosa solo daría a Rei la razón y realmente no deseaba que otra persona se enterara del secreto de Ami.

\- ¡¿Qué dices?! Ella es una habitante del desierto, como tú y yo… -

\- Ella tiene una energía muy extraña, nada que haya sentido en este planeta. – Dijo seriamente la dueña del templo. - ¿Cómo decirlo? Vital y fresca, así como el agua. –

Entonces la puerta principal del templo se abrió y por ella entró la joven del collar.

\- ¿Qué hacías afuera? – Preguntó Makoto a su compañera.

\- Le pedí a Rei las sobras de la cena para dárselas a los roedores dorados. – Ami venía de vuelta luego de darles de comer. – Quedaron llenitos y ahora duermen tranquilos en la carreta. También aproveché de ver a tu caballo, ya está mucho mejor de su herida. –

\- ¡Estupendo! – Esa era una buena noticia para la otra joven.

– Ya me voy a la habitación. – Dijo Ami a la castaña. – Buenas noches, Rei. – Partió dejando a las otras dos en silencio.

Pero realmente el silencio duró poco cuando Makoto recordó algo que la molestó mucho.

\- ¿Por qué nos diste una habitación con una sola cama viendo que somos dos? –

\- Las noches son muy frías acá en el templo. – Contestó Rei. – Dormir de a dos entrega más calor. –

\- ¿En serio? – La castaña seguía pensando que esta era la forma que tenía Rei para vengarse por su pobre paga. – Buenas noches. –

* * *

\- ¿Puedo pasar? – Preguntó desde la puerta.

\- ¡Adelante! – Gritó Ami desde dentro de la habitación.

Makoto entró y la encontró sentada en la cama, viendo a través de la ventana el cielo nocturno.

\- ¿Ya vienes a dormir? – Preguntó la peliazul.

\- No, tengo cosas que hacer antes. –

La castaña buscó ropa limpia para dormir y se cambió. Después sacó de sus pertenencias un par de mapas, unas cuantas hojas y un lápiz. Con todo lo necesario, se sentó al lado de Ami y se puso a trabajar en la nueva ruta de viaje.

\- Lebiatis sigue estando a dos días, pero si mañana partimos temprano y nos vamos por este camino, seguramente nos ahorraremos bastante tiempo. – Decía Makoto mientras trazaba en los mapas.

La joven del collar simplemente la escuchaba. Ella no sabía mucho del desierto, así que prefería ir aprendiendo de lo que decía su compañera.

\- Y si vendemos los vegetales que me quedan, probablemente tendremos suficiente para alquilar un cuarto por algunos meses. - Ahora Makoto estaba calculando el dinero que tendrían en Telián luego de vender las mercancías que ella llevaba. – Si cada tomate lo vendo a tres piezas de oro y en cada caja traigo aproximadamente veinte… - Paró en seco cuando sintió la cabeza de Ami apoyarse en su hombro. - " _¿Qué pasó? ¿Dije algo malo?"_ \- Pero cuando la miró, notó que su compañera se había quedado profundamente dormida al lado de ella. - _"Se ve tan tranquila."_ -

Aquella noche realmente no hacía tanto frío.

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: En las manos del caos.**

A través de las penumbras de Telián andan las sombras malignas. Misión en mente, cargan con ellos una gran arma, buscando por el desierto a la bruja. Y en el Templo del Sol, silencioso a esas horas, nadie sospecha del ataque que planean en su contra.

\- Enciendan la mecha. – Ordenó uno de los hombres.

El guardia real apuntó el cañón hacia la gran edificación y prendió el fuego.

\- Tres, dos, uno… -

* * *

\- ¡AHHHH! – El estruendoso ruido y el temblor que sufrió el templo asustaron a Ami, haciéndola despertar.

\- ¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?! – Makoto también abrió los ojos. – ¡Parecía el disparo de un cañón! –

Ambas chicas se miraron preocupadas.

\- ¡Vamos con Rei! –

Se levantaron de la cama y partieron en busca de la otra joven. Entre la oscuridad del lugar lograron distinguir luz proviniendo de un gran salón. Allí entraron y se toparon con la pelinegra, quien gritaba hacia el exterior del templo sumamente enojada.

\- ¡¿Quién dijo que podían dar de cañonazos a mi templo?! – La presencia de los guardias no le resultaba muy grata. - ¡No hay nada acá que les interese! –

El hombre a mando se reía de la dueña del templo.

\- ¡Entréganos a la bruja y te dejamos en paz! -

Aquella era una petición extraña.

\- _"¿Entregar a la bruja?"_ – Nadie que ella conociera podía recibir ese nombre. – _"¿Una bruja?"_ –

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Rei? – Preguntó Ami bastante asustada.

Pero pensándolo bien, Rei había sentido algo en ella completamente diferente a las demás personas. Un poder que podía ser comparado al de una bruja. Volteó lentamente y sus ojos se clavaron en la joven del collar.

\- Tú. – No necesitaba que se lo dijeran, ella ya lo sabía. – La bruja eres tú. – Entonces apuntó directamente a la peliazul. - ¡Todo este tiempo estuviste escondiéndote de ellos! –

\- ¡No es verdad! – Makoto se interpuso entre Rei y su compañera. – No tienes pruebas. –

\- ¡Su energía es diferente, yo pude sentirlo! – Con eso le era suficiente para desconfiar. – Mira, si te entregas tranquilamente, es seguro que los guardias dejen en paz mi templo y perdonen mi vida, así también la de Makoto. –

\- ¡Ella no se va a entregar! –

\- ¡Cállate, no hablo contigo! – Claramente los ánimos estaban comenzando a ponerse tensos.

Un nuevo impacto de cañón remeció todo el templo. Si seguían atacando, lo más seguro era que la edificación terminara cayendo.

\- Ami, por favor… - Rei encontró los azules orbes de la otra joven. Se notaba asustada y superada por la situación. Realmente era una pena que todo tuviera que terminar de aquella manera. – Es ese collar que proteges el que te brinda tu energía, ¿cierto? –

\- … - Ami observó la Lágrima Azul. ¿Cuántos problemas más tenía que darle el collar?

\- Ya veo. – Como si el silencio de la otra chica le diera la razón, Rei saltó violentamente y agarró con una de sus manos la preciada posesión de Ami.

\- ¡NO LO TOQUES! – Pedía desesperada la chica.

\- ¡Es peligroso! – Makoto recordó lo ocurrido en su hogar. - ¡Puedes morir! – Esas púas de hielo aparecieron cuando Ami estaba en peligro.

\- ¡ENTRÉGATE O DAME EL COLLAR! – Rei no esperó recibir por parte de la castaña una dolorosa cachetada que terminó tirándola al suelo.

\- Lo siento… -

Escaparon de la pelinegra por un largo pasillo, corriendo a toda prisa. Pero ellas, poco acostumbradas al gran templo, no podían ir a ningún lugar. Por escaleras bajaron, por puertas entraron, pasillos recorrieron, pero era el mismo final por donde quiera que fueran: Rei las acorralaba a cada momento.

\- Te lo volveré a pedir amablemente, Ami. – Dijo la joven. – Este es mi hogar, recuerdo de mi abuelo y símbolo de toda mi gente. No quiero perderlo, es lo único que me queda. Entrégate, por favor. –

\- ¿Estás loca? Ami no se… -

\- Está bien. – Las palabras de la peliazul dejaron muda a su compañera. – Me voy a entregar. –

\- ¡Pero Ami…! – Makoto fue acallada por la joven del collar.

\- Lo haré para que todo esto acabe. -

\- Muchas gracias. – Dijo Rei sintiéndose más tranquila.

\- Al fin y al cabo, ese es mi destino por llevar este collar. Poder crear agua me hace diferente, ¿cierto? – Preguntó Ami a la pelinegra, quien no muy segura de su respuesta, asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. – Entonces dejaré que me entreguen a una muerte segura, solo así todo estará bien. –

\- No, yo no… -

\- Pero no te culpo, menos te veré mal por tu decisión. – Ami nunca podría odiar a alguien con una vida tan dolorosa como Rei. – Después de todo, alguien como yo no puede juzgarte por una sola acción. – Y con su sonrisa terminó por romper la fortaleza de la pelinegra.

\- ¡Perdóname, perdí mi cordura! – Pidió la joven llorando. - ¡Estuve a punto de hacer lo mismo que aquella malvada reina! ¡Iba a entregarte solo por ser diferente! – Claramente había perdido la iluminación de su Diosa en tan duros momentos. – Es solo que no quiero perderlo todo… -

\- No serás la primera, ni la última persona en perderlo todo. – Makoto le hablaba por experiencia propia. – Lo importante es que atesores todo dentro de tu corazón. -

\- Además, puedes comenzar una nueva vida desde cero. – Después de todo lo ocurrido, Ami le regalaba un tono tan amable. – Lamento haberte puesto en problemas. –

Entonces todo volvió a remecerse por la potencia de un nuevo ataque de la guardia real. No se daban por vencidos y continuaban lanzando proyectiles con el cañón.

\- Bien. – Estaban en peligro y algo debía hacerse. – En la cocina hay una puerta secreta que da con un subterráneo. Salgan por allí, el pasillo las llevará al establo. – Rei estaba dejándolas ir.

\- ¿Qué hay de ti? – Preguntó Ami.

\- Debo defender mi hogar. –

* * *

\- ¡Ya bájame! – Por más que se resistiera, Makoto claramente tenía más fuerza que ella. - ¡Debemos ir por ella! –

\- ¡La escuchaste bien! – La castaña cargaba a su compañera contra su propia voluntad. - ¡Dijo que se quedaría defendiendo su templo! –

Llegando a la carreta, Makoto vino y espantó a todos los roedores dorados. No necesitaban peso de más, no si iban a escapar. Ya vacía, dejó a Ami allí, recibiendo unos cuantos golpes en el proceso. Después se subió ella y tomó las riendas del caballo.

\- ¡No podemos irnos sin Rei! – Ami deseó bajarse, pero Makoto hizo andar al caballo y partieron a toda marcha. - ¡MAKOTO! – Gritaba la joven del collar a su compañera. - ¡Devuélvete! – El templo se iba alejando de su vista.

\- Maldición. - Makoto terminó por ver hacia atrás y la escena francamente la hizo sentir peor: El Templo del Sol se derrumbaba en llamas. – _"Lo siento, Rei."_ –

Ami dejó de gritar, incluso de hablar. Muda, no se movió centímetro alguno, siempre con la mirada fija al caos en el cual caía preso el templo.

* * *

No me miren a mí, los villanos acá son los guardias reales y su cañón.

¡Gracias por leer!


	8. Chapter 8

¡Hola a todos! Finalmente puedo decir que comenzamos con una nueva etapa en la historia y Lebiatis trae muchas sorpresas para todos. ¡Así que comencemos!

* * *

 **Capítulo 15: Un oasis llamado Lebiatis.**

En Telián existen grandes oasis, cada uno gobernado por una reina. Prósperas ciudades se levantan en aquellas importantes tierras y la gente que una vez sufrió en el desierto, ahora vive tranquila en brillantes metrópolis. Uno de esos oasis es Lebiatis, capital del sur, destino al cual se dirigían Makoto y Ami en esos momentos.

Dos días han pasado desde que tuvieron que abandonar el Templo del Sol en medio de la noche. Un largo viaje sin descanso a través del desierto, y para peor, sin nada de agua. Por alguna razón, Ami no pudo crearla cuando lo necesitaron.

\- " _Lo siento, Makoto_ ". – Había dicho mientras sostenía su collar. – " _No puedo_ ". –

Makoto no la presionó, entendía que su compañera no estaba pasando por un buen momento. Bueno, tampoco ella. El trauma sufrido por lo ocurrido con Rei seguía presente, afectándolas de diferentes maneras. Y Ami reaccionó a él con un terrible bloqueo, sin poder usar sus poderes.

De todas maneras, Lebiatis ya estaba cerca, eso era seguro. Desde la carreta se podía ver el brillo de la cúpula climatizadora. Era cosa de seguir adelante y el oasis aparecería frente a ellas.

\- Pronto vamos a llegar. – Avisó la castaña a su compañera, pero ésta no le respondió.

Ami nunca, en todo lo que duró el viaje, dejó de ver hacia atrás. Muda, sentada en la carreta, con la mirada fija en el horizonte lejano. Y Makoto se lamentaba, ya que en el fondo sabía que las cosas podrían haber sido mejores para todas.

\- Vaya que hay carretas adelante. – Al parecer no eran las únicas que deseaban ingresar al gran oasis. – Me preguntó que hará que el tránsito sea tan lento. –

Tuvieron que aguardar horas para poder llegar al frente, pero para sorpresa de Makoto, dos guardias reales estaban esperando a que se moviera.

Las puertas de la gran muralla que encierra a Lebiatis estaban todas custodiadas por guardias reales.

\- _"Llevan la misma armadura que los guardias que atacaron el templo"_. –

\- ¡Avanza mujer! – Ordenó uno de los tipos.

\- ¡Por supuesto! – La castaña hizo avanzar al caballo.

Le pidieron que se detuviera, ya que por mandato real, debían revisar su carreta.

\- " _Se han puesto más serios con la seguridad_ ". – Makoto agarró a Ami de una mano e hizo que se sentara a su lado. Cuidadosamente le habló al oído, sin levantar sospechas. – Cubre bien tu cabello. –

Finalmente su compañera la escuchaba y hacía caso a su petición.

\- ¿Eres comerciante? – Preguntó uno de los guardias.

\- ¡Sí! – Respondió la castaña. - ¡Acá tengo mi permiso! – Debajo de sus ropas sacó un papel.

Los hombres se lo quitaron de las manos y lo revisaron meticulosamente.

\- Es auténtico. – Se lo entregaron a su dueña. - ¿Y qué hay de esa otra? – Se referían a Ami. – Quiero ver sus papeles. –

¿Acaso habían llegado al lugar equivocado? Makoto nunca antes había tenido tantas complicaciones para entrar a Lebiatis.

\- Bueno, ocurre que… -

De pronto apareció un soldado y traía con él a una pareja, junto a ellos venía un niño pequeño.

\- ¡Estaban ingresando por la puerta del este sin permiso! – Informó el soldado. - ¡Ninguno tiene papeles de identificación! –

Ami quedó observando a los tres.

\- ¡¿Pensaban entrar a Lebiatis ilegalmente?! – Preguntó uno de los guardias. - ¡Maldita basura del desierto! – A puño limpio golpeó al hombre mayor, dejando la mujer a su compañero. - ¡No dejaremos que Lebiatis se llene de ustedes, bazofias! –

El niño gritaba por sus padres, viendo la atroz escena. Ami lo observaba a él, deseando que nada le pasara.

\- ¡Cállate mocoso! – El soldado empujó al niño.

\- ¡No! – Fue el grito de Makoto.

\- ¡¿Qué hacen viendo?! – El soldado desenvainó su espada. - ¡Entra ya! – Ordenó a la castaña.

Sin poder hacer nada, tomó las riendas y partió puertas adentro. Lebiatis se abría frente a ellas, pero atrás nuevamente dejaban un acontecimiento traumático.

* * *

 **Capítulo 16: La reina del planeta muerto.**

En el centro de Lebiatis se alza el magnífico palacio real. Hogar de la reina, centro de gobierno y base de la Guardia Real. Tan alto que puede alcanzar la cúpula, pudiendo ser visto desde cualquier punto de la ciudad. Ícono de Lebiatis, el palacio tiene las puertas abiertas para todo aquel que desee conocerlo. Pero solo una regla debes seguir y esa es nunca molestar a la reina cuando está en el salón del trono.

\- ¡Alto allí! – Ordenaron los hombres que custodiaban la puerta. - ¿Quién te mandó a llamar? –

\- ¡Nadie! – Respondió el joven soldado. - ¡Pero créanme que debo hablar con la reina urgentemente! –

\- Eres una basura de bajo rango, ¿cómo osas hablarnos así? – Uno de los guardias levantó su arma, amenazando al pobre chico.

\- ¡Tengo información de la bruja! – Por suerte, aquella frase lo salvó de una paliza.

\- ¿La bruja? –

\- ¡La vimos por las calles de Lebiatis! –

Los guardianes de la puerta sabían entonces qué hacer. Entre los dos abrieron la entrada al gran salón del trono, allí donde la reina gobernaba.

\- ¿Quién desea interrumpir mi tranquilidad? – Preguntó una voz femenina desde el fondo del oscuro salón.

El soldado entró y detrás de él, las puertas fueron cerradas.

\- Mi señora, frente a usted me presento respetuosamente. – Habló el joven. – Traigo para usted buenas nuevas. –

\- ¿Sabes cuántos han llegado frente a mí diciendo que traen buenas noticias y los he mandado a aniquilar, solo porque sus noticias no me han complacido? –

El chico tembló de miedo.

\- No he tenido buenos tiempos, pero habla soldado, ya veremos si tus buenas nuevas me ayudan en algo. –

La reina no podía ser vista debido a la falta de iluminación. Apenas dos ventanas, cada una con cortinas negras, entregaban una débil luz. Y desde las sombras, sin entregar una imagen, podía aterrorizar a sus seguidores con solo alzar la voz.

\- Bueno, yo… - El soldado buscó las palabras en medio del temor que se apoderaba de su cuerpo. – Hemos visto a la bruja. -

Dos luceros brillantes se abrieron en medio de la oscuridad. Eran los ojos de la reina, los cuales veían fijamente al joven. Hablar sobre la bruja siempre llamaba la atención de la soberana.

\- Continúa. – Pidió la mujer.

\- Ella andaba acompañada. –

\- ¿Y cómo sabes que era la bruja? – La reina esperaba que su servidor dijera a ella la característica más llamativa de su presa.

Silencio incómodo.

\- Tenía cabello azul. –

Pero entonces la risa de la mujer no se dejó esperar.

\- ¡Por favor, no me mate! – Gritó desesperado el soldado. - ¡Todos dicen que ella tiene el cabello azul! –

\- Y estás en lo correcto. – Nunca antes se había sentido tan feliz y emocionada. - ¡Dime más! –

\- ¡Ella llevaba una túnica con gorra, seguramente trata de esconder su cabello! –

La reina volvía a reírse, ahora con mucho más ánimo que antes.

\- ¡Más! – Pedía excitada. - ¡QUIERO SABERLO TODO! –

\- ¡Iba en una carreta con su compañera! – El joven estaba asustado por la reacción de la reina.

\- ¡¿Y dónde está ahora?! – Preguntó, apareciendo finalmente frente a su servidor.

Era una mujer que siendo bella, alta y elegante, infundía terror y pánico con su mirada desalmada.

\- ¡¿DÓNDE?! –

\- No sé… -

Mirada asesina se fijó sobre el pobre chico.

\- ¿Viste a la bruja y no pensaste en capturarla? –

\- Es que yo... – Su cuello fue apresado por una fuerte mano, levantándolo por los aires y estrangulándolo. – No-o… Mi re-eina… - Imploró llorando. – Yo… - Le reventaron el cuello con tal potencia, que la cabeza cayó rodando al suelo y fue a parar lejos. El cuerpo seguía siendo sostenido en el aire por la reina y la sangre corría por su mano y brazo, consecuencia de haber decapitado al desafortunado chico.

\- ¡Guardias! – Llamó la mujer, tirando el cuerpo al suelo.

Las puertas volvieron a abrirse.

\- Mi señora… - Los hombres se percataron del cuerpo al medio del salón. – De inmediato limpiamos. –

\- ¡NO! – Elevó la voz desde su trono. - ¡Necesito que vayan inmediatamente en busca de la Capitana Tenou! –

Las cosas finalmente se iban a poner serias. La bruja estaba en Lebiatis y no la iba a dejar ir.

\- ¡Díganle que su reina tiene para ella la misión más importante de su vida! –

Los guardias nunca antes habían escuchado a la reina así de alterada.

\- ¡Mañana a primera hora las calles de Lebiatis deben ser llenadas de guardias reales! – Desde su trono la mujer sonrió. – Y quiero que todas las puertas de la muralla sean cerradas. – Más feliz no podía estar. – Tenou debe traerme a la bruja. –

\- Como usted desee, reina. – Los dos guardianes hicieron una reverencia y partieron cerrando las puertas.

Un silencio sepulcral dominó el salón, pero la mujer no se pudo reprimir por mucho tiempo más. Su carcajada rompió la monotonía. Vaya que la había hecho feliz la noticia.

\- " _Todo está a mi favor ahora_." – Nada podría desanimarla. – " _Tu poder será mío, bruja_ " –

El reflejo del espejo de su consejera le recordó ser cautelosa.

\- ¿Qué dices? – Preguntó la reina. - ¿Esta vez podré capturarla? –

La joven musa que la acompañaba observó detenidamente su espejo.

\- No veo señales de fallo. – Dijo con voz melodiosa. – Pero es seguro que tomará tiempo tener a la bruja bajo nuestro poder. –

\- Paciencia… - Clavó las uñas en la madera de su trono. – Es algo que lentamente voy perdiendo. –

* * *

En una de las altas torres del palacio, allí donde el viento sopla libre, una mujer de corazón valiente observaba su hogar. El hermoso oasis de Lebiatis está en paz gracias a sus hazañas.

\- Capitana Tenou. – Detrás de ella apareció uno de los guardianes y le habló con sumo respeto. – La reina tiene una misión muy importante para usted. –

Bueno, la paz siempre es efímera.

\- ¡Ya era hora! – La rubia dejó de observar el paisaje. – Estaba comenzando a aburrirme. - El sol golpeó contra su armadura, iluminándola.

La heroína de Lebiatis estaba lista para una nueva misión.

* * *

En serio, ya quería llegar a esta parte.

¡Gracias por leer!


	9. Chapter 9

Mes de exámenes + Enfermedades + Trabajo = No hay capítulos.

¡Hola a todos! Tiempo sin traer una actualización. En serio, lamento la tardanza, pero la vida me estaba usando como saco de boxeo. Por suerte ya me dejó en paz y puedo volver a mis cosas.

* * *

 **Capítulo 17: El mensaje.**

La noche cubrió todo con su oscuro manto, pero Lebiatis se mantuvo vivo. El oasis entró en estado de máxima alerta debido a la presencia de la bruja y todas las calles fueron rápidamente saturadas por guardias reales.

Pero la suerte aquella noche deseó acompañar a las jóvenes viajeras. Luego de un rato de andar por Lebiatis, Makoto y Ami encontraron un lugar donde descansar. No hubo ninguna clase de problemas, nadie sospechó de ellas. Y de cierta manera, eso se sentía raro.

A pesar de sus propios temores e inseguridades, Ami no pudo aguantar el cansancio y terminó cayendo dormida en la pequeña cama que había en el lugar que rentaron. Por unos momentos pudo olvidarse de todos sus problemas y su mente fue a blanco total, sintiéndose relajada.

\- _¿Puedes...?_ –

Una voz resonó desde lejos, repitiéndose a través de ecos en la inmensidad de su mente.

\- _¿Puedes escucharme?_ –

Un tono familiar que extrañamente le causó mucha pena.

\- _Ami, respóndeme._ –

Esa era la voz de Rei, ella podía jurar que esa era la voz de la joven del templo. ¿Acaso estaba soñando con Rei? Bueno, Ami aún se sentía culpable del fatal destino que tuvo que sufrir la otra chica.

\- _Por favor, si estás escuchándome y aún no llegas a Lebiatis, hazme el favor de cambiar de dirección y partir a otro lugar._ –

Pero realmente esto no se sentía como un sueño.

\- _Pídele a Makoto que cambie de rumbo y sálvense._ –

La voz se hacía más fuerte y clara. No había duda ahora, eso no era un sueño. De alguna manera, Ami estaba recibiendo en esos momentos un mensaje por parte de Rei.

\- _Y si realmente llegaron a Lebiatis, no se queden allí por mucho tiempo. –_ Angustia reflejaba la voz de la joven. – _Corren peligro en ese oasis._ –

\- _Rei, nosotras estamos en Lebiatis._ – Respondió finalmente Ami.

\- _..._ – Hubo silencio por unos segundos. – P _or favor, cuídense._ – Pidió Rei. – _Y manténganse alejadas de la mujer que porta la espada milagrosa._ -

Luego de esas palabras la dueña del collar despertó abruptamente. Tomó asiento en la cama y trató de normalizar su desenfrenada respiración.

\- ¿Qué clase de poderes tiene Rei? – Pues al parecer, poseía la capacidad de conectarse con otras personas a través de sus sueños. – Llegué a perder mis ganas de dormir. -

Ya más calmada, Ami notó que alguien faltaba a su lado en la cama.

\- ¿Makoto? – Se levantó y fue en busca de la castaña. Fue fácil dar con ella, ya que el lugar solo constaba de dos cuartos. La encontró sentada en el alféizar de la ventana. - ¿Qué haces acá tan sola? –

\- No podía dormir. – Respondió Makoto. – Pensé que ver por la ventana me relajaría un poco, pero me equivoqué. –

\- ¿A qué te refieres? –

\- Están por todas partes, pasan a cada minuto, grupos de diez o más. Ya lo saben, ellos saben que estamos acá en Lebiatis. – Hablaba de los guardias reales. – No solo eso, ya van dos veces que escucho el ruido de las enormes puertas de la muralla. –

En medio de la conversación se pudo escuchar el estruendo de la tercera puerta.

\- Lo siento. – Dijo finalmente la joven. – Realmente lo siento, Ami. – Makoto sintió que era el momento para desahogarse, su corazón se lo pedía. – Lo arruiné todo. – Cerró los puños con fuerza, frustración a flor de piel. - Ellos nos atraparon. -

Ami sintió su corazón estremecerse cuando vio a Makoto llorar. De las dos, la castaña siempre había parecido la más fuerte y dura, pero ahora se había desmoronado frente a ella.

\- Pensé que en Lebiatis podríamos encontrar paz, pero me equivoqué. – El peso de los problemas terminaron por ganarle. - Perdón… -

No lo dudó, Ami se acercó rápidamente al lado de Makoto y la abrazó. Sí que estaban mal las cosas, ya que nunca esperó ser ella quien tuviera que apoyar a la castaña.

\- No te culpes por lo que pasó, Makoto. – Pedía la peliazul. – Ninguna de las dos sabía lo que nos esperaba acá en Lebiatis. -

\- Ami, esto es grave. – Makoto seguía sollozando. – Estamos acorraladas y nos pueden encontrar en cualquier momento. -

\- Es verdad, no tenemos dónde ir ahora, pero no es el fin de todo. – Cándida sonrisa floreció en sus labios. – Aún nos tenemos la una a la otra. – Ami secó las lágrimas que caían de los ojos de Makoto. – Tú y yo no nos podemos rendir, tenemos que seguir luchando. Sé que no será fácil, pero juntas podemos lograrlo. –

Desde el fondo de su corazón sintió que algo ardía. Quizás fueron las palabras de Ami, talvez otra razón. Sea lo que haya sido, Makoto sonrió a pesar de lo adverso. Se sintió muy feliz de tener a Ami a su lado.

* * *

 **Capítulo 18: Atrapadas.**

Iban en la carreta por las calles de Lebiatis. Makoto guiando al caballo, siempre atenta de los que pasaban por su lado. Ami iba atrás, escondida entre los cajones de vegetales. Como siempre, su cabello era cubierto por la capucha de su túnica.

Las cuatro puertas de la muralla en Lebiatis fueron selladas y no había lugar al cual escapar. A pesar de no sentirse seguras, decidieron no esconderse más. Si iban a quedarse en aquel oasis, tenían que hacer algo para sobrevivir. La única opción era salir a la calle, más exactos, al gran mercado de Lebiatis. Después de todo, ese lugar era inmenso y estaba lleno de gente. La posibilidad de que alguien se fuera a fijar en ellas era muy remota.

\- Ya estamos llegando al final del mercado. – Anunció Makoto a su compañera.

El mercado es uno de los lugares más importantes dentro del oasis. La gente comercia y se gana la vida sin mayores preocupaciones. Claro, así era para los nacidos en Lebiatis, ellos tienen el favor de la reina. Para los forasteros todo era más complicado. La gente que viene de afuera debe ganarse el permiso para comerciar con el sudor de sus frentes y, además, con las cicatrices de sus cuerpos.

\- ¡Qué buenos precios! – Recién habían llegado al mercado y ya tenían una clienta. - ¿De dónde traen sus vegetales? –

\- Son traídos de Telián. – Respondió Ami.

\- ¿Telián? – La expresión de la mujer cambió drásticamente. De hecho, ya no parecía interesada en los productos. – Lleven su basura a otro lugar. – Comentó la señora, provocando el enojo de Makoto.

\- ¡Mis vegetales no son basura, vieja fea! – La castaña tuvo que ser contenida por su amiga.

\- _Por favor, bajo perfil._ – Susurró Ami en su oído. – _No ganas nada discutiendo con la señora._ –

\- ¡Qué chica más salvaje! – Dijo la mujer. - Gente como tú no merece tener el permiso de vender acá. - Tomó luego camino contrario al puesto de las chicas, perdiéndose entre la gente.

\- Desagradable. - Fue lo único que la peliazul pudo decir.

\- Hija de… - La boca de Makoto fue tapada por la rápida mano de su compañera.

\- Con decirle "vieja fea" basta. –

La castaña prefirió olvidar todo el asunto y volver al trabajo de bajar los cajones de la carreta.

Es verdad, era necesario mantener un bajo perfil frente a toda la gente. Armar alboroto, terminar en algún problema, causar desorden en un lugar público, nada de eso hacía falta. Makoto había escuchado claramente a Ami cuando ésta le contó sobre su extraño "sueño" con Rei.

\- _Lebiatis es el peor destino que pudimos elegir._ – Todos sus enemigos vivían en el oasis. – _Y Rei le advirtió sobre una mujer que porta una espada._ \- Esa había sido la parte más confusa del mensaje. – _Todos acá llevan espadas..._ –

\- ¡Makoto! –

\- ¿Sí? –

\- ¿A cuánto están las patatas? – La joven del collar estaba tratando de atender a un nuevo cliente.

\- Dos piezas de oro cada una. – Dijo sonriendo. – ¡Pero si lleva muchas, podemos hacer un precio acordado! –

Ante lo dicho por Makoto, el cliente no pudo aguantar la tentación de comprar los vegetales.

\- Déjeme ayudarle a guardar. – Ami prefirió agacharse y recoger los vegetales, ya que su cliente era un hombre de avanzada edad. – Deberá pedir a alguien que lo ayude a cargar tanto. –

\- Muchas gracias, señorita. –

Y algo en aquella tranquila escena encantó a Makoto. Ver a su compañera siendo tan atenta con el humilde hombre le enterneció el corazón.

\- _Podría acostumbrarme a esto._ – Pensó de pronto la castaña.

\- ¡Allí está! –

\- _¿Qué diantres?_ \- Era nuevamente la mujer de mal carácter. - _¿Qué quiere ahora esta vieja?_ – Makoto notó que venía acompañada por un grupo de guardias reales. – _Rayos._ –

Se acercaron hasta donde estaba la joven de Telián y la mujer habló molesta.

\- ¡Esta es la tipa que me trató de "vieja fea"! – Dijo apuntando a la castaña. – Encuentro espantoso que gente de Telián venga a nuestro oasis y nos ofenda de esa manera. –

\- No se preocupe, yo arreglaré este asunto. – Una dama en armadura le aseguraba eso a la mujer. – Tenga cuidado y disfrute del día. – Ordenó a uno de sus hombres acompañar a la señora. – Veamos, ¿qué tenemos acá? –

La rubia se acercó y extendió su mano a la castaña.

\- Tu permiso. – Pidió con seriedad. – Si tienes tiempo para andar molestando a la gente de Lebiatis, supongo que tuviste tiempo para sacar un permiso. –

\- ¡Acá lo tengo! – Dijo Makoto, buscando en su ropa. – Lamento todo, no era mi intención molestar. –

La rubia leyó rápidamente el documento. Era auténtico y la información en él parecía fidedigna.

– No me queda más que recordarte que Lebiatis ha abierto sus puertas a comerciantes como tú, no para que estén ofendiendo a nuestros habitantes, sino para que tengan la oportunidad de surgir y tener una buena vida. –

\- Sí, perdone mi insolencia. – Pedía humildemente Makoto. – Nunca más se volverá a repetir. –

En eso, rompiendo las filas del grupo de guardias, un hombre avanzó firme. Pasó por entre sus compañeros, la rubia le quedó viendo extrañada y la castaña se puso pálida cuando notó que iba en dirección a Ami.

\- Muchas gracias, usted es nuestra primera venta. – La peliazul había terminado de atender al anciano. – Que tenga un buen día… -

El guardia la tomó por la espalda y la lanzó con fuerza al suelo. Nada más fue necesario, su capucha cayó y su cabello quedó expuesto.

\- ¡Lo sabía! – Gritó el hombre. – ¡Algo raro había notado en esta chica! –

Los otros guardias reconocieron inmediatamente a la bruja y no esperaron para sacar sus armas.

\- ¡Esperamos sus órdenes, capitana! –

\- ¿Capitana? – Makoto observó a la rubia con terror.

\- Vaya, vaya. – Haruka arrugó el permiso de la castaña y la miró con suma molestia. – Mira que sorpresa me acabo de llevar. – Apuntó a Ami y sonrió. - ¿Te molesta si me la llevo sin pagar? -

* * *

Ojalá no me pase nada hasta la próxima actualización. XD

¡Gracias por leer!


	10. Chapter 10

*Mirando el cielo* Bien, los planetas se han alineado. Ya puedo publicar un nuevo capítulo.

¡Hola a todos! Por culpa de un feo bloqueo no pude subir nada con anterioridad. Mi cabeza estaba nula y tenía cero motivación. Pero ya volví a enfocarme y trataré de actualizar con más regularidad.

* * *

 **Capítulo 19: Luchar por libertad.**

Los ojos de todo el mundo estaban puestos sobre ella. Escuchaba la palabra repetirse una y otra vez escapando de la boca de los atemorizados ciudadanos. Bruja la llamaban, como a una bruja le temían y como una era tratada por la guardia real.

\- " _¿Por qué me llaman así?"_ – Ami estaba tirada en el suelo y su cabello era mecido libremente por la brisa. Todos la reconocieron, ya era muy tarde para cuestionar su mal apodo.

\- ¡Apártate de acá! – Makoto corrió al guardia del lado de su compañera y se puso defensiva frente a ella. - ¿Estás bien? –

\- Sí. – Respondió la otra poniéndose de pie.

\- Comerciante, esa no es forma de tratar a un guardia real. – Dijo la capitana. – Debes mostrar respeto. –

\- Ami, quédate tranquila. Por favor, no hables ni te muevas, yo solucionaré todo esto. – Makoto volteó a ver a la peliazul y le sonrió de manera segura. La otra joven asintió, confiaba en ella plenamente.

\- ¿En serio crees que vamos a resolver esto sencillamente? Hablar conmigo no servirá de nada. – Advirtió Haruka. – Ir por allí, cuidando de la bruja, es algo muy grave. ¡Tu falta no se resolverá con una charla amistosa! –

La risotada de la castaña molestó a la gran capitana. ¿De qué se reía? Estaban atrapadas. A no ser que fuera una loca, Haruka no encontraba chiste alguno a la situación en la cual estaban.

\- ¿Y quién dijo que íbamos a charlar? – Mirada aguerrida se enfrentó a la mirada de la capitana. Makoto estaba decidida, era hora de luchar. Su mano derecha se escabulló bajo su gruesa y larga ropa. Con movimiento limpio sacó de su escondite una espada corta y la apuntó directamente contra la rubia. – No pensaba usarla tan pronto, pero te aseguro estar preparada para un enfrentamiento. –

Y entonces fue la capitana de la guardia real la que encontró toda la situación muy divertida. No pudo aguantarse la risa, terminando por enfurecer completamente a Makoto.

\- ¿En serio? – Preguntó sin poder creerlo. – ¿Planeas enfrentarme con esa pequeña espada? –

\- ¡El tamaño no interesa! – Gritó la castaña.

\- Tienes razón, no interesa. – Haruka levantó su propia arma y la posicionó frente a su rostro. Brillante contra la luz del sol, su espada también era corta. – No importa qué uses para luchar contra mí, yo siempre voy a salir victoriosa. – Todo aquel que una vez enfrentó a la capitana podía corroborar eso. - ¡Porque mi espada es milagrosa y puede atravesar el arma de mi contrincante! –

– _**Y manténganse alejadas de la mujer que porta la espada milagrosa.**_ **-**

\- ¡Y eso a mí qué me importa! – Sin ser intimidada por la fama que ostentaba el arma de su contrincante, Makoto avanzó a toda velocidad en contra de Haruka. Levantó su espada sobre su cabeza, dispuesta a darle un corte certero a la rubia.

\- ¡Te lo advertí! – Se movió como el viento, incapaz de ser seguida o detenida. Su reluciente espada cortó a través del arma de la castaña, mandando a volar una de las mitades. Después conectó una patada potente en el estómago de la joven y también la lanzó lejos, derrotándola fácilmente.

\- ¡Makoto! – Ami corrió en seguida a socorrer a su compañera.

\- Tienes agallas, comerciante. – Haruka sonreía. – Es una pena que tu camino se haya cruzado con el de la bruja. –

\- Maldición… - Makoto no podía creer que esa mujer fuera tan poderosa.

\- Ustedes, tomen presa a la bruja. – Ordenó la capitana a dos de sus hombres. – Yo me encargo de la comerciante. –

El par de guardias reales avanzó en busca de Ami y la rubia volvió a elevar su espada, dispuesta a castigar a Makoto por su traición.

\- " _No podemos terminar así."_ \- La peliazul se mantenía junto a su compañera, quien aún seguía en el suelo. – " _Debe haber algo que podamos hacer."_ – Se estaba poniendo nerviosa. – " _No, relájate. No puedes descontrolarte, recuerda lo que puede pasar."_ – Esas púas de hielo no podían aparecer en aquel momento. – " _Respira, cálmate."_ – Por instinto, Ami tomó su collar con una de sus manos. Frío, muy frío. Tomarlo siempre la hacía ponerse tranquila. – " _Si tan solo pudieras ayudarme una sola vez, Lágrima Azul. No matar, no quiero las púas. Yo no quiero ser la bruja que todos piensan que soy."_ \- Ami comenzó a sentirse más segura. – " _Concéntrate, busca la forma de usar tus poderes sin herir a los demás…"_ \- Y la Lágrima Azul comenzó a brillar.

\- ¡Deténganse! – Ordenó Haruka a sus hombres al ver esta reacción.

\- ¡Ya déjenos en paz! – Ami levantó su mano derecha y del suelo nació hielo macizo, duro como si fuera roca. Pero no eran púas, eran brazos que fueron atrapando uno a uno a los guardias reales. Sin aplastarlos, solo reteniéndolos. También Haruka fue atrapada, siendo sorprendida por el ataque de la joven. – ¡Bien! -

La castaña quedó muda después de presenciar el poderío de su compañera. Incluso ella misma terminó algo escarchada.

\- ¡Vámonos de acá! – Gritó Ami, ayudando a Makoto a ponerse de pie. - ¡Debemos escapar ahora! –

\- ¡Sí! – Sin saber qué decir, hizo caso a la otra.

Corrieron perdiéndose entre la gente del mercado, dejando atrás al grupo de la guardia real que trató de capturarlas, pero que falló miserablemente.

\- " _Maldita bruja."_ \- Haruka apretaba los dientes tratando de contener su furia. - " _¡Juro que te voy a atrapar!"_ – Con su espada cortó el hielo que la mantenía presa y cayó al suelo. Su mirada cazadora viendo en la dirección que partieron las prófugas. – Acaban de ganarse una enemiga de temer. -

* * *

 **Capítulo 20: Fugitivas.**

Delante del hombre de negocios habían posicionados dos retratos. El tipo observaba uno, luego el otro. Eran dos jóvenes las retratadas en ellos, pero para mala suerte de los guardias, no reconocía a ninguna.

\- No, nunca las he visto. – Dijo finalmente el viejo. – Pero están muy bonitas. –

\- Señor, ellas son fugitivas que están siendo buscadas por el reino de Lebiatis. – Seriedad mostraban en esos momentos los servidores reales. – Son muy peligrosas. -

\- Bonitas y peligrosas. – Corrigió el hombre. – En serio, si quieren encontrarlas, deberían seguir preguntando a otras personas. –

\- No se preocupe, sabemos hacer nuestro trabajo. – Los guardias agradecieron la ayuda y partieron al próximo hostal que había en ese sector del oasis.

\- Idiotas. – El hombre dejó a cargo a su hijo y partió escaleras arriba por el edificio. Subió tres o cuatro pisos, realmente no los contó. Miró el número que llevaba anotado en la muñeca y buscó la habitación que lo tuviera. – Aquí. – Paró frente a una puerta y golpeó despacio. – ¡Ya se fueron! – Avisó a quienes estaban adentro.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, solo un poco, y un par de ojos temerosos se asomaron por la pequeña separación.

\- ¿En serio hizo que se fueran? – Preguntaron desde dentro.

\- Yo cumplo lo que digo, niña. –

Fue entonces que la puerta se abrió completamente y Makoto salió fuera.

\- Muchas gracias. – Fueron las escasas palabras de la castaña. – Usted nos salvó. –

\- Lo hice por el dinero que me prometiste. – El tipo estiró una mano frente a la joven.

\- Sí, dinero. – Makoto tenía que aprender que no todo el mundo actuaba de corazón. – Aquí tiene. – Entregó al hombre los últimos ahorros que tenía. – Gracias de todas maneras. –

\- Bueno, no creo que estés tan agradecida de mí luego de lo que te voy a decir. –

\- ¿De qué habla? –

\- Tenerlas acá puede resultar peligroso para mi familia y para las personas que me rentan una habitación. – El hombre observó hacia el interior y encontró a la bruja sentada en un rincón. Sin pudor la apuntó, Makoto siguió su dedo y observó a su pobre compañera. – Todos están buscándola, todos quieren atraparla. Ella está maldita y no quiero que mi hostal quede maldito también. –

\- Ella no está maldita. – Dijo la castaña defendiendo a la otra joven. – Simplemente no la conocen. –

\- Como sea, me puede costar caro tenerla acá. – Así que el viejo había tomado una decisión. – Deben tomar sus cosas e irse hoy mismo. –

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Tenía que estar bromeando. - ¡Nos salva de los guardias reales para luego tirarnos a la calle! –

\- Son ustedes o todos nosotros. –

Makoto no pudo objetar contra esa frase. No encontró palabras, ya que la impotencia terminó por ganar su voz. Entró en la habitación y buscó un saco pequeño donde poner un par de mantas. No era necesario partir con todas sus pertenencias, solo iban a molestar.

\- Ya vámonos, Ami. – Con el saco sobre su hombro tomó una de las manos de la peliazul, obligándola a levantarse de su asiento.

Las dos chicas abandonaron la habitación, pero el viejo tenía algo más que decirles.

\- Tenemos una puerta que da con los callejones que hay detrás del hostal. Salgan por allí, así les darán trabajo a los guardias para encontrarlas. –

Makoto y Ami no tenían nada que perder. Andar por los oscuros callejones era mejor cuando uno trataba de escapar, así que decidieron abandonar el lugar por la parte de atrás.

\- ¡Genial, simplemente genial! - La joven comerciante estaba sumamente molesta por lo ocurrido con el dueño del hostal. - Ahora no tenemos lugar donde dormir. - Notó que su compañera iba muy silenciosa. Bueno, más de usual. - Siempre que te quedas callada es porque algo anda mal contigo. – Comentó Makoto mientras avanzaban por los callejones de Lebiatis en medio de la noche.

\- Me conoces tan bien. – Ami iba a su lado caminando. – Pero no es nada. –

Llegaron al final del callejón y la luz de la calle parecía amenazar su seguridad. Se quedaron en la parte de las sombras por unos momentos.

\- ¿Una carrera hasta el próximo callejón? – Preguntó la castaña, sonriendo a su compañera.

Ami soltó una pequeña risita.

\- No queda de otra. – La peliazul tomó ventaja partiendo primera. – ¡La que se queda atrás es la reina de Lebiatis! –

\- ¡Tramposa! - Partió corriendo detrás de la otra chica. - ¡Yo no quiero ser una reina malvada! –

Aquella noche la bruja andaba libre por las calles del oasis.

* * *

Creo que eso es todo por ahora.

¡Gracias por leer!


	11. Chapter 11

¡Hola! Espero que aún haya gente que desee continuar leyendo mi historia a pesar de no haber actualizado en meses. D:

Y bueno, disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 21: Una segunda oportunidad.**

Allí en el gran palacio, en la torre más alta, no corría el viento. Y eso molestaba profundamente a Haruka. Ella amaba sentir el viento, pudiéndose relajar con la brisa calma que la acaricia desde el norte. Liberarse en las ráfagas y sentir que volaba sin realmente hacerlo. Algunas veces ella y el viento se volvían uno solo.

Pero aquella tarde nada de eso importó. La bruja pudo vencerla, pudo ser más rápida que ella. Y eso también la molestaba, incluso más que la falta de viento.

\- ¡Capitana! – Llamó un joven soldado.

\- Dígame. –

\- Nuestra reina desea verla inmediatamente. – Informó a la rubia. – Desea hablar con usted sobre... – Se detuvo debido a la mano que alzó la capitana. – Está bien, la dejo en paz. – El joven hizo una rápida reverencia y se retiró.

Haruka no necesitaba más palabras.

\- Mira lo que causas _._ – Habló a nadie, pero en sí, sus palabras iban dirigidas a una sola persona en particular. Alguien que no estaba allí obviamente. - ¿Cómo una persona puede perderse como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado? – Lo encontraba imposible. - ¡Ya tendría que haberte atrapado! –

Allí no estaba la bruja, pero esperaba que el viento que de pronto comenzó a correr, llevara sus palabras hasta los oídos de ella.

* * *

Se acomodó nuevamente en su gran trono. Observó la imagen que tenía en frente y, raro en ella, sintió un poco de pena. Poco, ínfimo, casi nada. Más pena sentía de no tener frente a ella a la bruja. Habría preferido tenerla a ella arrodillada en frente en vez de la capitana.

\- Ya levántate, Haruka. – Pidió la reina. – No estoy molesta. –

\- ¡No puedo, majestad! – Seguía reducida frente a su señora. - ¡Fallé miserablemente, me avergüenzo de verla directamente a los ojos! –

Sí, habría sido más agradable escuchar a la bruja. Sus gritos de súplica seguramente habrían sido encantadores.

\- Uno aprende de los errores. – Habló la mujer. – Si no fallas, ¿cómo aprenderás? –

La rubia levantó la mirada y se encontró con la compasión de su reina.

\- Tiene razón, debo aprender. – Se levantó de su puesto. Ahora más tranquila, pudo ver directamente a la reina, sonrisa en sus labios. – Aprenderé de mi lección y no subestimaré a la bruja. –

\- Así se habla, capitana. – Finalmente la mujer en la cual confiaba ciegamente apareció frente a sus ojos. – Debes recordar que el poder que te he entregado puede superar cualquier adversidad que se te ponga en frente. –

\- Lo recuerdo. – La espada que descansa en su cinturón había sido entregada a ella por la reina.

\- Lebiatis está libre de esa gente del desierto gracias a ti. –

\- También sé eso. –

\- No hay criminales, asesinos, gente mala. No acá en Lebiatis. – Se puso de pie y avanzó hasta quedar cara a cara con Haruka. – Todo lo malo viene de afuera de nuestras murallas. –

\- Del desierto. – Siempre sentía que los ojos de la reina eran extraños. Eran hipnóticos, así también muy hermosos.

\- Y nuestra querida bruja también viene de allí. – Mantenía el contacto visual lo más que podía. – Capturarla significaría un gran logro para ti. Además, significaría una amenaza menos para nuestro pacífico oasis. –

\- ¡Así haré! – Dijo con seguridad la capitana. – Prometo traer a la bruja frente a usted. –

\- Confío en tus habilidades, Haruka. – Volvió nuevamente a su trono y tomó asiento. – Confío en que aprovecharás esta nueva oportunidad que te estoy entregando. –

\- ¡No le fallaré nuevamente, majestad! – Se sentía con nuevos ánimos. – La bruja será de usted. –

La rubia hizo una reverencia y abandonó el salón de la reina.

\- Es tan fácil de manejar. – Y eso era lo mejor que Haruka tenía, pensó la reina.

* * *

Sumergida iba en sus pensamientos, su mente ocupada planeando nuevas maneras de desplegar a sus hombres. Necesitaba un plan más elaborado, una estrategia magnífica nunca antes vista.

Necesarias eran nuevas ideas, ya que esta era su segunda oportunidad para atrapar a la bruja. Y bien sabía ella que su reina nunca daba segundas oportunidades.

\- "Aún tengo un propósito." –

Tan inmersa iba en sí misma que, sin notar a la persona que venía en dirección contraria, acabó chocando de frente. Normalmente habría terminado muy molesta por el accidente sucedido, pero esta vez era diferente. Ella nunca podría terminar molesta con esta persona.

\- ¿Consejera Kaio? – Su voz siempre surgía insegura cuando se trataba de hablar con la otra dama. - ¡Mis mayores disculpas, no era mi intención chocar con usted! –

La risa de la bella musa era el deleite de los oídos de la capitana.

\- También lo lamento. – Habló Michiru. – Iba caminando apresurada poniendo atención a mi espejo. – El mismo que cargaba entre sus manos. – Debo aprender a poner atención en el camino, mi espejo no es lo más importante en este palacio. –

\- Yo iba pensando en varios asuntos. – Era una especie de maldición la que cargaba Haruka. Cada vez que debía entablar una conversación con la consejera, siempre terminaba siendo la que menos hablaba o la que extrañamente decía más cosas sin sentido. – Ya debo retirarme. – Hizo una reverencia y no se atrevió a levantar la vista. Michiru aún no partía, así que no levantaría la cabeza. No, sus mejillas podían delatarla.

\- Está bien, yo también tengo asuntos que atender. – La musa partió en dirección al salón del trono. – Buenas noches, capitana Tennou. –

\- Buenas noches, consejera Kaio. –

Recuperó la postura al verse solitaria y suspiró resignada. Lo más seguro era que la reina y la consejera hablarían toda la noche sobre su gran fallo.

\- Nunca tendré el tacto para hablar con ella normalmente. – Solo le quedaba resignarse.

Más importante aún que la consejera era la bruja. De su mente tenía que alejar los inevitables pensamientos que florecían cada vez que Kaio aparecía frente a sus ojos. Debía ser así por el bien de su importante misión.

* * *

 **Capítulo 22: Tan largo como un plan.**

Ella era una mujer suertuda. Nadie como ella había en Lebiatis, nadie. Una sola persona existe en este oasis con el derecho de estar junto a la reina, acompañándola y aconsejándola. Esa persona es ella justamente.

Suerte tenía de que la reina solo escuchara sus palabras y confiara totalmente en ella.

Y desde la ventana de su ostentosa habitación observaba el panorama con el cual se presentaba aquel día el enorme campo de entrenamiento de la guardia real.

\- Allá va otra vez. – Escaparon las palabras mientras sus ojos seguían de un lado a otro a la capitana Tennou. – Se nota decidida, pero también nerviosa. –

La rubia no se quedaba en un punto tranquila. No, andaba por todo el campo dando instrucciones a su grupo de hombres. De seguro era el nuevo plan para capturar a la bruja. De seguro deseaba que todo saliera bien esta vez.

\- Espero que ahora pueda atraparla. –

Suaves golpes a la puerta llamaron su atención y dejó su puesto en la ventana.

\- Adelante. – Habló la mujer.

Un soldado apareció frente a ella e hizo una reverencia.

\- Consejera Kaio, nuestra reina desea verla. – Dijo el hombre en tono altamente respetuoso. – La quiere inmediatamente a su lado. –

\- Estaré en unos minutos con ella. – Avisó la musa.

Viéndose nuevamente a solas en su habitación, Michiru viajó hasta uno de los muebles. Allí, reposando en una almohadilla dorada, estaba su más preciada posesión: un espejo.

\- El plan debe continuar, así también mi trabajo. –

* * *

El salón del trono era el lugar más común para ella dentro del palacio. No por nada pasaba muchas horas allí, junto a la reina, a veces en el más anormal silencio que pueda existir en una habitación.

\- La capitana Tennou está a prontas de partir con sus hombres. - Informó Michiru a la soberana. - Como le dije anoche, creo que hizo un admirable trabajo animándola. -

\- Por supuesto, no podía dejar que su espíritu se debilitara. - Algo así no le servía en nada. - Un buen manejo de las palabras, un mensaje claro a su cerebro, motivación y Tennou volvió a ser la misma. - Es trabajo de una reina ser una gran oradora. - Debe ser así. De otra manera, perderé a la bruja. -

Allí estaba, finalmente la nombraba. Michiru estaba preguntándose cuándo traería a la conversación ese nombre tan peculiar que le había dado a su presa.

\- Y vaya que me molestaría perderla. - Sus facciones cambiaron rotundamente. De hecho, ahora mismo parecía sumamente disgustada. - Mi plan no puede fallar ahora que ella está tan cerca de caer. -

Aquel tan largo plan que tantos problemas ha traído consigo.

\- Tomó tanto trabajo manipular la trayectoria de la nave en que iba la bruja. Por suerte terminó estrellándose en nuestro planeta. -

\- Nadie estaba seguro de que la nave alcanzaría la órbita de nuestro hogar. En efecto, fue un golpe de suerte. - Dijo la consejera. - Su nave no tenía trayectoria fija, estaba vagando solitariamente por el espacio. -

\- Deben haber sido muchos años los que estuvo sin rumbo definido. - La reina ignoraba la cantidad exacta. - Pero dicen que ella es muy hermosa y joven. -

\- Posiblemente se deba a algún proceso de criogenización. - Comentó Michiru. - Quizás integrado en su nave, quizás uno de sus poderes. -

La reina sonrió desde su trono.

\- Sus tan llamativos poderes. - Los cuales deseaba poseer a cualquier costo. - En este planeta marchito, ella resulta ser la única opción que me queda. -

Solo la bruja tenía la maravillosa capacidad de crear agua. No había conocido a nadie más con ese don. Y le era urgente conseguir más de ese líquido vital, su propia vida peligraba.

\- El día en que tenga a la bruja en mis manos, mi reinado se asegurará por la eternidad. -Su deseo más grande desde el día que ascendió al poder.

Pero Michiru deseó recordarle un escenario, que por muy nefasto que fuera para su plan, era claramente posible luego de todos los sucesos ocurridos en los últimos días.

\- ¿Y si nunca llega a capturar a la bruja? -

La pregunta sorprendió a la reina, quien observó enfurecida a su consejera.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso ahora? - Preguntó con voz siniestra. - Ella será mía. - Tétrico era poco para describir a la reina. - No dudes que lograré mi cometido. - Que Michiru pensara lo contrario la molestaba mucho. - ¿Será acaso que sabes algo más que yo ignoro? - La soberana no esperó para ponerse de pie y acercarse al lado de la bella musa. Una afilada uña se paseó por el rostro de la consejera, acariciándolo con malicia. - Michiru, ¿qué puedes ver en tu espejo? -

La consejera bajó su mirada y la conectó a su espejo.

\- Mi señora... - A pesar de la presión, Michiru lucía serena. - A usted nunca habré de negarle los detalles que me brinda mi espejo. - Más ella tenía un plan propio a seguir. - Todo irá bien hoy, reina mía. Veo la victoria asegurada para la capitana Tennou y la caída de la bruja. -

La reina no parecía haber creído la totalidad de sus palabras.

\- Muy bien. - Aun así, dejó a la musa en paz. Volviendo a su trono, tomó asiento y se acomodó a gusto. - Que tus palabras sean ciertas, Michiru. - De su lado derecho, en una mesa de mármol, cogió una copa de cristal. De ella bebió un líquido brillante. No le tomó mucho vaciar la copa. - Una cosa más... - Habló la soberana. - Pide que me traigan más ambrosía. -

Sin agua, ella no podía obtener ambrosía. Sin ambrosía, su vida se podía marchitar en cosa de segundos. Y ella deseaba la eternidad, pero solo la bruja puede entregarle ese tan deseado anhelo.

* * *

Como siempre, agradecer a todos los que se dan el tiempo de dejar un review. :)

¡Suerte!


	12. Chapter 12

¡Hola! He sido bendecida por los dioses y los capítulos me han salido rápido, así que tres "¡hurra!" para mí.

* * *

 **Capítulo 23: Punto de quiebre.**

El galope furioso de los caballos levantaba el polvo en las calles. Los animales llevados al límite de su velocidad respiraban violentamente, bramando cada vez que sus jinetes decidían golpearlos para mantenerlos excitados.

La persecución se extendió por escasos minutos. Todo fue muy rápido, debido a que las presas estaban ya agotadas. Tanto la bruja como su compañera ya no tenían energías para seguir escapando.

Bastó con que uno de los soldados tomara la delantera y elevara su espada, bajándola justo donde las manos de las prófugas se unían. Temiendo ser heridas, soltaron sus manos. Fue un movimiento limpio que las terminó por separar.

\- ¡Makoto! – La peliazul intentó volver al lado de la otra, pero un par de guardias se lo impidieron.

\- ¡Sigue corriendo! – Gritó la castaña desde el otro lado de la calle. - ¡No dejes que te atrapen! – Makoto tuvo que escapar del ataque de los soldados como pudo. Tomó una ruta diferente y desapareció.

Por su parte Ami corrió como su compañera se lo pidió. Era seguida de cerca por un grupo de guardias reales sobre sus caballos. Intentó dar la vuelta en una de las esquinas, pero justamente por allí apareció cabalgando la capitana.

Instintivamente la chica elevó sus brazos y una pared de hielo se levantó entre ella y la guerrera. Pero Haruka hoy no venía a jugar, ella venía a luchar. Así que rápidamente se hizo de su espada y atravesó de lado a lado la gruesa pared de hielo, rompiéndola en miles de pedazos pequeños y brillantes que danzaron entre ella y la bruja.

Su pura sangre se alzó sobre sus patas traseras y se arrojó contra Ami, tirándola al suelo e inmovilizándola de una vez.

\- ¡Calmado! – Ordenó la rubia a su animal. Luego lo hizo retroceder para darle espacio a su enemiga. El hecho es que estaba acorralada, no había necesidad de tener su caballo sobre ella. – Se acabó, bruja. – Habló la capitana. – Estás atrapada. –

El golpe había sido duro, pero Ami igualmente se puso de pie.

\- Por favor, deje de llamarme bruja. – La miró directamente a los ojos. – Así como usted, yo también tengo un nombre. –

\- A nadie le importa que tengas un nombre. – Haruka aprovechó la conversación para bajarse de su caballo. – Nadie que sea enemigo de Lebiatis merece ser tratado con respeto. – La capitana apuntó su espada contra la peliazul. – Menos si viene de Telián. – Haruka reaccionó como pudo cuando de uno de los tejados saltó Makoto y cayó sobre ella.

Ami aprovechó el momento y selló ambas partes de la calle con paredes de grueso hielo. Por suerte reaccionó más rápido que los hombres de la capitana.

\- ¡Maldita! – Haruka pateó lejos a su atacante y recuperó rápidamente su postura de batalla. - ¿Cómo pudiste escapar de mis soldados? – Preguntó furiosa la rubia.

\- Déjame decirte que tus soldados son unos lentos de pacotilla. – Makoto limpió el rastro de sangre que corría por su nariz.

\- ¡Makoto, estás herida! – Ami ya había notado el corte en el brazo de la castaña.

\- No es nada. – Le bajaba el perfil al asunto. - ¿Cómo estás tú? –

La risa de Haruka captó la atención de las dos.

\- ¿Puedes creerlo? – Pues para ella era francamente estúpido lo que ocurría frente a sus ojos. – Respóndeme algo, ¿por qué te importa tanto lo que le ocurra? – La pregunta iba dirigida a Makoto.

\- ¿Eh? – Y la había tomado por sorpresa. – Pues porque hemos estado juntas por un tiempo y me he dado cuenta que tenemos ciertas cosas en común. Además, Ami me entrega la compañía y aprecio que por tanto tiempo desconocí. – Las palabras de Makoto reflejaban el sincero afecto que sentía por la otra joven.

\- Ya veo. – Ahora su mirada se fijó en la peliazul. - ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Tu compañera te preocupa? –

Este tipo de charla tan tranquila no la esperaba luego de una persecución.

\- Por supuesto que me preocupa. – La respuesta de Ami también venía desde el fondo de su corazón. – Es la única que ha creído en mí desde el principio. Es quien me rescató del desierto y me acogió en su hogar. –

Pues Haruka seguía sin entender.

\- ¿Entonces por qué le causas tanto daño? – La capitana apuntó a la herida comerciante. - ¿Por qué está atrapada en esta miserable situación? –

Algo resonó desde el interior de la peliazul al momento en que posó sus ojos en su compañera.

\- Dijiste que ella te acogió en su hogar. Bueno, ¿dónde está ese hogar ahora? – Continuó hablando la capitana. - ¿Acaso tenía posesiones? ¿Tenía dinero? ¿Salud? –

\- ¡Cierra la boca! – Makoto ya había captado la idea de su maldita conversación y no la iba a dejar continuar. - ¡Nada de eso te incumbe! –

\- Date cuenta del daño que le provocas a la persona que dices apreciar. – A pesar de los insistentes gritos de la castaña, Haruka prosiguió. – Y no solo has dañado a ella, sino también a gente que poseía una familia esperando por ellos acá en Lebiatis. – Claramente se refería a los soldados que había asesinado en Telián.

\- ¡Ami, no escuches lo que dice! –

\- Tú me pides que te llame por tu nombre, pero, al fin y al cabo, eres la bruja que todos aborrecen… - Haruka recibió un puñetazo por parte de Makoto y cayó al suelo.

\- ¡Tú no la conoces! – Gritó en su rostro. - ¡Nadie te está persiguiendo por una razón estúpida! – Y lloró de impotencia. – Ella no es una bruja… -

El viento de pronto se sintió helado.

\- No. - Lágrimas surcaban el rostro de Ami. – Una bruja… - Su voz quebradiza se dejó escuchar luego de una pausa. – Yo soy una bruja. –

Las paredes de hielo se derrumbaron en ambos lados y los guardias finalmente pudieron avanzar contra el enemigo.

\- ¡Soldados, capturen a las fugitivas! – Fue la orden de la capitana.

Pero alguien allí se rehusaba a ser apresada.

El hielo cubrió a la portadora del collar, tomando su forma por unos segundos. Luego su grosor aumentó y púas comenzaron a nacer de la escultura amorfa que se posicionaba en medio de la calle.

\- ¡Ami! – Makoto observaba la escena desconcertada. - ¡¿Qué te ocurre?! –

Los guerreros retrocedían y esquivaban las mortales dagas de hielo que crecían sin control.

\- ¡Maldita sea! – Haruka sostuvo con firmeza la empuñadura de su arma.

Y dentro de aquella protección helada, Ami encontró momentáneamente paz.

* * *

 **Capítulo 24: Ojos de lluvia.**

La curiosidad pudo mucho más que el miedo. La gente sabía que se trataba de la bruja y la guardia real, pero deseaban enterarse hasta del último detalle de lo que ocurría afuera de sus hogares. Por tal razón, varios pobladores del sector fueron asomando sus cabezas. Curiosos otros, salían a la calle y se quedaban observando la escena que acontecía en esos momentos.

\- ¡Mierda! – Los soldados daban a las púas con sus espadas, pero éstas no provocaban daño alguno en el hielo. - ¡Capitana, no hay manera de romper estas cosa! –

Estando tan cerca de haber podido atraparla, la bruja terminó encerrándose en una especie de coraza helada.

\- ¡Continúa creciendo sin control! –

\- ¡Maldita bruja! –

Los hombres estaban desesperadamente tratando de sacar del interior de esa impenetrable fortaleza a la bruja.

\- ¡Capitana, esperamos órdenes! –

Pero Haruka no podía creer posible que su enemiga nuevamente terminara lejos de sus manos.

\- Capitana… -

\- ¡Ya paren de hablar! – Ordenó la rubia. – Estoy tratando de pensar. –

Para ella sería muy sencillo destruir el hielo. En efecto, su espada tenía el poder para hacer eso. Pero no sabía con exactitud el grosor de él. Si su espada cortaba un centímetro más de la cuenta, podría terminar matando a la bruja.

\- _Y la reina no estaría feliz si algo así llega a ocurrir. –_ Qué complicada situación tenía frente a ella. – _Más no puedo dejar que esta cosa siga creciendo en tamaño. Las casas y la gente que está observando pueden salir lastimadas, también mis hombres._ –

\- ¡Sal de una buena vez, cobarde! – Los guardias continuaban golpeando el hielo con todas sus fuerzas.

" _Haz que se detengan, por favor…"_

Más púas volvieron a nacer desde la escultura, ésta vez alcanzando a un par de soldados e hiriéndolos gravemente.

\- ¡Debo detenerla! – La rubia estaba decidida a hacerlo, pero el agarre de cierta persona la detuvo.

\- No le hagas daño… - Era la compañera de la bruja. Siendo sinceros, Haruka se había olvidado completamente de su presencia. – Ella es la única persona que tengo. –

No tenía por qué estar escuchando las palabras de esa chica.

\- Sus poderes siempre reaccionan así cuando está asustada. – Makoto ya había vivido algo como esto, pero no en una escala tan grande. – Deja que hable con ella, yo puedo resolver esto. –

Eran las súplicas de su enemiga.

\- Deshazte de todo ese hielo. – Si existía la manera de alcanzar a la bruja sin hacerle daño, ella iba a aceptar ese camino. – A la primera cosa que encuentre sospechosa, no dudaré en usar mi espada. –

\- Está bien. –

Makoto avanzó primera, siempre confiando en su compañera. Las estacas seguían creciendo en todas las direcciones posibles, más ninguna alcanzó a la castaña. Ya al lado de la inmensa escultura helada, vio sobre su hombro a la capitana y asintió. Respiró hondo y tocó con una de sus manos la superficie del hielo.

\- Ami, ¿puedes oírme? – Sin importar la respuesta, Makoto continuó. – Estoy acá. –

" _Sigue hablando, tu voz me entrega calor"._

\- Sé que estás asustada, herida y confundida… - Cuanto deseaba que su mano pudiera alcanzar a Ami en estos momentos. – Pero encerrada en esta cosa no ganarás nada. –

" _Y estoy tan lejos de ti"._

Haruka notó como algunas partes de la estructura comenzaron a gotear, casi como si estuviera derritiéndose. Desafortunadamente era un proceso extremadamente lento, así que muchos de sus hombres comenzaron a impacientarse.

\- ¡Apresúrate en salir, bruja! –

\- ¡Maldita basura! – Los gritos nacieron de manera espontánea y fueron aumentando a lo largo del grupo. - ¡Sal rápido o tendremos que dañar a tu compañera! –

" _No, no le hagan daño"._

\- Ami, no escuches sus palabras… - La temperatura bajo su palma comenzó a descender rápidamente. – ¡Prometo que estarás bien! –

" _Allá afuera todos son hostiles"._

Y entonces la mano de Makoto fue capturada por el hielo que avanzó descontroladamente, atrapando luego todo su brazo.

\- ¡Yo confío en ti! – Gritó la castaña. - ¡No me hagas daño! -

Los soldados se movieron apresurados, ya que más púas amenazaron con alcanzarlos. También la gente comenzó a correr, ya que temían por sus vidas.

Parte del rostro y torso de Makoto ya estaban cubiertos por el hielo. La joven solo se limitaba a llorar, ya que anticipaba lo que iba a ocurrir.

\- ¡Te lo advertí! - En cosa de segundos se vio liberada gracias al rápido movimiento de la capitana. Y el corte de su espada buscó después la superficie de la enorme escultura. Un rojo sangriento tiñó la hoja de su arma y con un increíble poder hizo explotar todo el hielo que rodeaba a su enemiga.

" _Te lo dije, Lágrima Azul..._ _Ella no deseaba tu protección"_

Rauda avanzó hasta quedar frente a la peliazul y con la espada perforó su estómago. De la herida mortal brotó sangre descontroladamente y la desafortunada joven cayó al suelo.

\- ¡No, no, no, no! – Makoto observó la escena horrorizada. Para su infortunio, quedaría grabada en su retina para toda la vida. - ¡Ami! –

La castaña corrió hasta donde quedó abatida su compañera. Se lanzó al suelo y tomó entre sus brazos a la otra joven.

\- ¡Por favor, resiste! – Pedía desesperadamente.

\- Es inútil, todo se acabó. – La capitana sintió una gota helada golpear una de sus mejillas, pero no prestó mayor atención. – Ella debe estar muerta… - Nuevamente sintió el golpe de algo húmedo.

La mayoría de los soldados y ciudadanos que estaban en las calles también lo sintieron. Sus incrédulos ojos se elevaron al cielo.

\- No te esfuerces. - El débil tacto de la mano de Ami se posó sobre una de las mejillas de Makoto. Ante aquel gesto, la castaña rompió en llanto. – Por favor, no me dejes... –

\- Gracias por haberme rescatado aquel día en Telián... - El murmullo de la voz de la peliazul era solo audible para su compañera. - Makoto… - Incluso a portas de morir, deseó regalarle una sonrisa. – Me alegro de haberte conocido... -

Y cuando de los ojos de Ami cayeron las lágrimas, así mismo dentro de la cúpula de Lebiatis comenzaron a caer las gotas de lluvia.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – Se preguntó Haruka.

Muchos de los presentes estaban sorprendidos, ya que una lluvia en Lebiatis era algo milagroso.

\- _Acá no llueve, ya que la cúpula maneja el clima._ – Los ojos de la rubia bajaron a ver la triste escena de la bruja y su compañera. – Y s _igue viva después de mi ataque._ \- Entonces comprendió todo. – Ya veo, ella hizo esto. –

Pero el toque de la lluvia puede purificar todo rastro de maldad.

\- Entonces vendrán conmigo... – Haruka intentó acercarse, pero una piedra voló en su dirección y dio en su armadura. - ¿Qué rayos? – Se percató que había sido un niño quien se la había lanzado.

No solo ella, sino varios de sus hombres eran atacados de la misma manera por los ciudadanos.

\- ¡Váyanse ya! – Gritaban algunos. - ¡Déjenla en paz! – Pedían otros.

La gente estaba defendiendo a la bruja y a su compañera.

\- ¡Malvada capitana, deja a la pobre chica! –

La lluvia de piedras se hacía insostenible para los soldados, quienes no podían atacar a la gente, ya que iba contra sus principios.

\- ¡Debemos retirarnos! – Ordenó Haruka. - ¡Están siendo manipulados por la bruja! –

Y la lluvia trajo consigo claridad.

* * *

Con esto se cierra un ciclo en este "arco" de Lebiatis. ¡Y estoy tan ansiosa por continuar! :P

¡Suerte!


	13. Chapter 13

¡Hola! No lo puedo creer: ¡Dos capítulos seguidos con más de 2000 palabras! Ya no me reconozco.

* * *

 **Capítulo 25: Inservible.**

Frente a ella se erigía el más maravilloso de los palacios que en su vida haya visto. Impresionante estructura hecha únicamente de cristal y que deslumbraba sus ojos debido a que el sol del desierto brillaba directamente sobre él. Una obra arquitectónica única e impresionante, un palacio que la dejaba sin aliento.

La ciudad que lo rodeaba era igual de hermosa. Los edificios eran en su mayoría blancos y adornados con ornamentas doradas. La gente era feliz y vivía tranquila, sin miedos ni penas.

Y acompañándola había alguien. No podía reconocerle a pesar de que estaba a su lado. Quizás era mujer, ya que su cabello era largo y se mecía elegantemente gracias a la brisa. Podía sentir en su corazón que esa persona era importante para ella.

Más era extraño sentir añoranza de un lugar que realmente no sabes con exactitud dónde viste antes. El palacio, los hogares, la gente y su acompañante eran ajenos a ella, pero al mismo tiempo parecían muy familiares.

\- ¡Capitana! – Si no fuera por el llamado de un soldado, habría terminado perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. – La esperan en el salón del trono. –

\- Gracias. – La rubia emprendió su camino por el palacio.

No se sentía preparada para enfrentar a la reina, básicamente porque había fallado en su misión y eso significaba que había realizado mal su trabajo. Angustiada, paso a paso, sentía que se iba acercando lentamente a su final. No era exagerar, fallar era prácticamente sentenciarte a la muerte.

Una vez que llegó ante la puerta del salón, respiró profundamente, mantuvo el aliento por unos segundos y después lo dejó escapar todo.

\- ¡Con su permiso! – Gritó para después abrir y pasar.

Le sorprendió encontrar a la totalidad de sus hombres de mayor rango allí adentro. Estaban formados en ambos lados del salón, viendo de frente a la soberana de Lebiatis.

\- Estábamos esperándola, capitana. – Habló la reina desde su trono. – Por favor, acérquese. –

Dudosa de si hacer caso o no, Haruka se tomó su tiempo para pasar al frente y posicionarse delante de la importante mujer.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – Preguntó curiosa la reina. – Deseo que me cuentes todo lo ocurrido con la bruja. –

Sintió la garganta seca y le costó en un principio hablar.

\- Fue todo muy raro. – Dijo Haruka, realmente sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas. – Yo misma no sé qué pasó. –

Muchos de los presentes asintieron a lo dicho por la capitana. Y es que el enfrentamiento con la bruja realmente había sido raro.

\- La teníamos acorralada, pero ella se encerró en el hielo. No podíamos sacarla de allí con las armas comunes, tampoco con mi espada, ya que podía hacerle daño. –

\- Pero algunos soldados acá presentes me contaron que sí la atacaste con tu espada. –

Así que sus hombres estaban presentes en el salón, ya que habían tenido una conversación anteriormente con la reina.

\- Bueno, eso es verdad. – Le habían contado sobre ese detalle. – Lo hice solo porque ella estaba representando un riesgo para mis soldados y para la gente que salió a ver lo que estaba ocurriendo. –

\- ¿Y qué te detuvo para capturarla luego de eso? –

\- Señora, toda la gente comenzó a atacarnos. – Eso había sido lo más extraño que había ocurrido. – Ellos nos arrojaron piedras y comenzaron a gritarnos cosas. Yo ordené la retirada inmediatamente, ya que la situación era insostenible. –

Entonces la reina explotó en furia.

\- ¡¿Y no los oprimiste?! – Gritó encolerizada. - ¡¿Cómo no le ordenaste a tus hombres a que atacaran?! –

\- ¡Imposible! – Respondió inmediatamente la capitana. - ¡Como servidora de Lebiatis, se me es imposible atacar a la gente! –

\- ¡Pero se trataba de la bruja! – Ella era una razón muy importante. – ¿Perdiste la oportunidad de atrapar a la bruja solo porque la gente comenzó a arrojarles piedras? – Lo encontraba totalmente estúpido. - ¡Tu actuación fue miserable, Haruka! –

\- No… - La rubia creía totalmente lo contrario. – ¡Yo actué bajo mis principios! –

Fue entonces que la reina la atacó con una ráfaga de energía oscura. La capitana fue lanzada lejos y su cuerpo azotó fuertemente el suelo.

\- ¡Tus principios no cuentan cuando se trata de una misión tan importante! – Sus ojos inyectados en sangre miraban peligrosamente a la rubia. - ¡La tenías en tus manos y la dejaste ir! –

¿Por qué todo tenía que tratarse de la bruja? ¿Acaso a ella no le importaba la gente? ¿Por qué tenía esa obsesión con esa chica? Eran las preguntas que invadieron la mente de Haruka.

\- _"¿Cómo nunca noté su egoísmo?"_ – Mientras se levantaba, Haruka volvió a sufrir un terrible dolor de cabeza. Le había pasado en la mañana, pero no trató de darle mayor importancia.

\- _"Vuelvan a su hogar como heroínas". –_

Juró ver frente a ella a una hermosa reina de cabellera plateada y sonrisa gentil, pero luego de parpadear, sólo encontró a la soberana de Lebiatis.

\- _"¿Esta mierda nuevamente?"_ – Sus ojos le estaban jugando una mala broma. – _"¿O acaso estoy perdiendo la cabeza?"_ –

Escuchó voces que le hablaban y susurraban cosas, pero no las descifraba totalmente.

\- ¡Eres una absoluta vergüenza para el reino de Lebiatis! – Más la voz de la reina podía levantarse por sobre todos esos murmullos fantasmales.

\- _"Cuando volvamos, prométeme que finalmente estaremos juntas para siempre". –_

\- ¡Solo tenías que tomar tu espada y matarlos a todos! – La reina estaba a solo pasos de ella y amenazaba con atacar nuevamente.

\- _"Haremos que esa reina cambie de parecer y salvaremos a todos"._ –

\- Maldito monstruo... - Dijo elevando su vista y clavándola con ira en la reina.

\- ¿Cómo me llamaste? –

Más pronto recordó de quien se trataba y se arrepintió profundamente de sus palabras.

\- ¡No, yo no quería llamarla así! – Aterrorizada se arrojó al suelo, arrodillándose frente a su reina. - ¡No estaba pensando claramente! –Haruka fue agarrada de los cabellos y alzada en el aire sin problema alguno.

\- Han pasado años desde la última vez que me llamaste así. – Una sonrisa siniestra se apoderó del rostro de la reina.

Entonces Haruka sufrió el azote de una descarga de energía oscura. Sus gritos de agonía llenaron el salón. Los pobres soldados observaban la escena horrorizados, algunos cuantos taparon sus oídos o cerraron los ojos, ya que ver sufrir a la capitana de esa manera tan cruel no era agradable.

La reina no se sintió satisfecha hasta ver sangre correr. Cuando la rubia perdió el conocimiento y sangre comenzó a caer desde su nariz, ella liberó sus cabellos y la dejó caer al suelo.

\- Insolentes e incompetentes como ella no me sirven. – Comentó la mujer mostrando un semblante neutro. - Desde hoy Haruka deja de ser servidora del reino de Lebiatis y es retirada de su cargo como capitana de la guardia real. –

Mientras marchaba de vuelta a su trono, volvió a alzar la voz.

\- Llévense a esta escoria. – Fue el último mandato que dio la reina antes de tomar asiento. Las sombras de la habitación pronto la cubrieron y solo sus brillantes ojos eran vistos. – No olviden quitarle su armadura y espada. -

Los soldados realizaron una reverencia y se retiraron del salón, obviamente cargando con ellos el cuerpo de la ex capitana. Una vez libre de la presencia molesta de sus servidores, la reina pudo pensar en solitario sobre sus problemas.

\- Es obvio que pudo recordar algo. – Si no, ¿por qué la mirada llena de odio luego de recibir su ataque? – Me recordó a la mirada que me entregó aquel día que nos conocimos. – La mujer clavó sus uñas sobre la superficie del trono. – Bueno, ya no debo preocuparme por ella. Lo más seguro es que no soportará volverse una basura y terminará matándose. –

Su única preocupación ahora era atrapar a la bruja a como diera lugar. Debía comenzar a mover nuevamente a las tropas y mantener a raya a toda la población. Debía hacerlo ahora o nunca obtendría el poder de esa joven.

\- Mi contraataque comienza ahora, Ami. -

* * *

 **Capítulo 26: Recuerdos frescos.**

En aquel jardín eterno de blancas flores se divertía la hija de los reyes. Contenta saltaba y reía, su única preocupación era no dañar ninguna de las flores mientras se abría paso por el colorido campo.

Hasta que en medio de sus juegos notó una flor maltrecha. Raro, ya que las flores de su jardín eran conocidas por ser muy duraderas.

\- Pobrecita. – Se lanzó al suelo sin darle importancia al hecho de que su despampanante vestido índigo podía terminar sucio. – Déjame ayudarte. –

Sus pequeñas manos viajaron hasta donde perecía la marchita flor. En ese instante, el collar que colgaba de su cuello comenzó a brillar, al igual que sus palmas. Un rocío mágico cubrió pétalos, tallo y hojas de la flor, que milagrosamente, recobró la viveza y hermosura que lucían el resto de las flores en aquel eterno jardín.

\- Pequeña, ese poder tuyo es muy maravilloso. –

Inmediatamente la niña se puso de pie y se alejó unos cuantos pasos de la desconocida que le dirigió la palabra. Pero luego la reconoció. Sí, ella era parte del grupo extranjero que vino a visitar su planeta. Un grupo conformado por tres reinas provenientes de un sistema solar lejano.

\- Ese collar que tienes está muy bonito. – Volvió a hablar la mujer, su interés puesto totalmente en la joya de la niña.

\- Es mi Lágrima Azul. –

\- ¿Podría verla más de cerca? – Una de las manos de la mujer se acercó peligrosamente al collar.

\- ¡Ami! – La niña reconoció inmediatamente esa voz. Volteó buscando a su madre y la encontró a unos pocos metros, observando seriamente la escena. – Sabes muy bien que no puedes andar sin el cuidado de tu escuadrón. –

\- Solo estaba viendo las flores. – Se alejó de la desconocida y corrió a los brazos de su madre.

\- Lamento haber molestado a su hija, majestad. – La extraña dama hizo una reverencia ante las otras dos y luego se marchó silenciosamente.

Al verla perderse dentro de uno de los palacios, la reina finalmente pudo hablar.

\- ¿Ella tocó la Lágrima Azul? –

\- No. – Negó la niña con su cabeza. – Pero pudo verme usar mis poderes. –

Ami notó el cambio brusco en el semblante de su madre.

\- Hija mía, siempre te he pedido que seas cuidadosa cuando usas la Lágrima Azul. – Agachándose a la altura de la pequeña, la reina buscó el tono más dulce que su voz podía emitir. – Tienes en tu poder un artículo muy importante y poderoso. Ami, prométeme que cuidarás este collar, ¿sí? –

Inocente e ignorante a su corta edad, Ami solo pudo hacer caso al pedido de su madre y asentir.

\- Lo prometo. – Las imágenes se volvieron borrosas y se perdieron en medio de una neblina negra. Lo único que permanecía y pudo escuchar claramente fue su propia voz. – La cuidaré con mi vida. –

Cuando abrió los ojos se percató que no había jardín de flores blancas, ni una madre que le hablaba tiernamente. Estaba en una habitación rústica, acostada en una cama desaliñada. Se sintió perdida, ya que no recordaba ningún lugar como este.

\- _¿Fue eso un sueño?_ – Una de sus manos fue a parar a su frente. – _Me duele la cabeza._ – Frunció el ceño por el terrible dolor que de pronto sufría. – _¿Sueño o recuerdo?_ –

Intentó tomar asiento, pero fue entonces que su estómago la atormentó con una punzada horrible. Lo siguiente que hizo fue volver a acostarse y lanzar un grito. Hasta su alma se remeció de dolor.

\- ¡¿Ami?! – Reconoció la voz inmediatamente. - ¡No puede ser posible! -

Desde otra habitación apareció Makoto. Su rostro se iluminó de alegría al ver que su compañera finalmente había despertado.

\- ¡Lo sabía! – Gritó eufórica. - ¡Sabía que ibas a despertar! – Olvidando por completo el estado de la otra, Makoto se lanzó a la cama en la cual descansaba Ami y la abrazó. - ¡Te tomaste tu tiempo, tonta! –

\- Agradezco el afecto… – Para ella siempre era grato recibir un abrazo de su compañera. – Pero me duele todo. –

\- ¡Ups! – La castaña se separó inmediatamente. - Lo lamento. – Igualmente volvió a abrazarla, pero esta vez con un poco más de cuidado.

\- ¿Qué es este lugar? – Preguntó Ami desde la comodidad de los brazos de Makoto.

\- Una familia nos dejó quedarnos en esta habitación hasta que te recuperaras. – Explicó haciendo memoria. – Muchas cosas han pasado en los últimos días. – Las dos se separaron y continuaron charlando. – La gente nos ayudó cuando los guardias reales querían llevarnos y ahora todos parecen aceptar tu presencia. -

Eso realmente sonaba raro.

\- La gente no ha dejado que los guardias reales lleguen hasta este sector. Les lanzan piedras y otras cosas, como si ellos fueran sus enemigos. – Makoto todavía no podía creerlo. – Y ya han pasado cuatro días desde eso. –

\- ¿Cuatro días? – Vaya que había pasado el tiempo. – Entonces realmente terminé muy mal luego del ataque de la capitana. -

– Yo creo que tienes suerte. – Dijo para luego desviar la mirada hacia una ventana que había en la habitación. – Todos dicen eso. –

\- ¿Por qué? –

\- Yo vi como la espada de la capitana te atravesó… - Recordaba cada detalle de aquel día. – Te tuve entre mis brazos desangrándote. – Incluso en sus ropas aún quedaban manchas sin borrar. – Pero estás acá, viva. – Y eso era de lo que todos hablaban. – Sobreviviste al ataque de la capitana de la guardia real. –

\- Bueno, no tenía más opción que seguir viviendo. – Dijo Ami y su mano viajó a encontrarse con una de Makoto. – Recuerdo que cierta persona me pidió que no la dejara. –

\- Vaya mujer cumplidora que eres. – Su sonrisa a pesar de ser pequeña, era sincera. – Deja mejor que vaya por alguien para que me ayude a cambiar tus vendajes. –

\- Está bien. – La peliazul dejó ir la mano de la otra. – Y gracias por continuar junto a mí. –

\- Tú sabes que no importa lo que ocurra, yo siempre voy a estar contigo. – Makoto abandonó su puesto en la cama y se aventuró a la otra habitación.

Y Ami cerró los ojos, buscando descanso del tormentoso dolor que a momentos se apoderaba de ella. Pero a su mente solo volvían las imágenes del hermoso campo en el cual alguna vez pudo jugar tranquilamente en su niñez.

* * *

¡Eso sería todo en este capítulo! Gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer y dejar un review.

¡Suerte!


	14. Chapter 14

¡Hola a todos! Sí, 2.000+ palabras nuevamente. Supongo que será algo común de ahora en adelante.

* * *

 **Capítulo 27: Un alma herida.**

Aquella noche la luna se presentaba solitaria en lo más alto de la bóveda celestial, inundando cada centímetro del oasis con su purificadora luz. Nadie era ajeno a su brillante toque. Incluso la bruja lucía cierto aire de divinidad bajo el manto plateado que el satélite extendía desde lo alto del cielo nocturno.

Ami descansaba solitaria en una plazoleta. Sentada en una fuente, su mano mecía el agua de un lado a otro. Era relajante para la joven el poder estar en contacto con su elemento.

\- Makoto aún no viene a acompañarme. – Tener un tiempo a solas era agradable y la ayudaba a pensar, pero prontamente comenzaba a extrañar la presencia de la castaña. – Tiene que haberse quedado charlando con alguna persona. –

Días antes, Ami nunca habría pensado en salir sola a las calles de Lebiatis. Eso habría sido sin duda una idea suicida. Pero ahora todo era diferente, Lebiatis ya no era peligroso para ella.

\- Pero sigo sin acostumbrarme del todo. –

La gente le dirigía la palabra y eran curiosos por saber más sobre ella. También sobre las aventuras que vivió en el desierto. Todos los detalles que ella pudiera revelar eran interesantes para ellos.

\- ¿Disfrutando la noche? – Preguntaron desde su espalda.

Sí, era todavía extraño, pero debía acostumbrarse de a poco.

\- El clima está muy agradable... – Comentó la peliazul, volteando su cabeza y encontrándose con la persona que menos esperaba. - ¿Capitana? –

Al otro lado de la pileta estaba Haruka. Ami pudo apreciar la cicatriz que tenía la rubia en una de sus mejillas, también los moretones en sus brazos y piernas.

\- ¿Disfrutas de tu libertad, bruja? – Habló luego de una larga pausa. – Debes estar muy feliz. – Intentó acercarse, pero la joven se levantó de su puesto y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos.

\- No se acerque. – Demandó con voz segura.

\- Yo debería estar a la defensiva. – Comentó Haruka. – Nunca se sabe qué harás, bruja. –

\- ¿Perdón? De las dos, usted es mucho más peligrosa. – Ami apuntó a su estómago. – Déjeme recordarle que usó su espada contra mí. –

\- Más sigues viva. – Y eso era sumamente milagroso. – Ahora todos están interesados en ti. – La gente de Lebiatis no paraba de hablar de la bruja. - ¡En cambio, yo lo perdí todo! – Pasó de ser alabada a ser apedreada. - ¡Soy el hazmerreír de todos, perdí mi cargo como capitana y recibí el castigo de la reina! – Su cuerpo era prueba del cruel trato que sufrió. - ¡Y todo por tu culpa! –

El odio ardía en la mirada de Haruka, quien terminó descargando toda su impotencia contra Ami.

\- No lo entiendo... – Trató de respirar y calmarse, pero sus ojos cristalinos la delataron. Sí, iba a llorar. Pero hacerlo frente a la bruja solo la humillaba más. - ¿Cómo pudieron cambiar tan radicalmente los papeles? –

La joven pudo ver lo confundida y dolida que estaba la pobre mujer. Inmediatamente sintió que debía ayudarla, su corazón se lo pedía. Sin importar lo peligroso que resultaba ser el estar cerca de Haruka, Ami no podía hacer oídos sordos a sus principios.

\- Para mí también es complicado entender qué ocurrió. – Tenía que ser sincera. – Pero le aseguro que mi intención no era arruinar su carrera. –

\- Vete ya, niña. – Sinceramente ya no deseaba oír o ver a la bruja. – Que seas tan educada y amable no me ayuda, ¿sabes? –

Pero Ami se atrevió a tomar asiento junto a Haruka en la fuente.

\- Si yo provoqué su estado actual, permítame hacer algo para ayudarla. –

En un instante una daga paró a centímetros de la garganta de la peliazul y su collar fue apresado por una de las manos de la rubia. Sentadas, frente a frente, sus ojos se encontraron.

\- Es esto lo que te hace tan especial, ¿verdad? – Preguntó Haruka.

\- Sí, eso es verdad. – Admitió la joven, tratando de aparentar tranquilidad. – Puedo canalizar el poder de mi Lágrima Azul para usarlo en mi favor. –

\- Entonces, si tú no existes, este collar no sirve para nada. –

\- Posiblemente. – Eso era algo que Ami no sabía con seguridad. – Puede ser cierto, ya que la única que puede portar el collar soy yo. -

\- ¡Bien! - Una sonrisa surcó los labios de la rubia. – Si mueres, todo se acaba. – Solo era cosa de mover la daga unos cuantos centímetros más. – Hazme sencillo el matarte, bruja. –

El collar de pronto comenzó a brillar.

\- Incluso si mi propia convicción es entregarme a la muerte, mi collar puede pensar diferente y no dudará en atacar o encerrarme en hielo para defenderme. – El fulgor de la gema incrementó y algo de escarcha comenzó a cubrir la mano de Haruka. – Y posiblemente habría accedido a su petición en algún escenario pasado, pero hoy en día, tengo una razón muy importante para seguir viva. –

De improviso, un dolor insostenible se apoderó de la ex capitana. Era su cabeza. Pese a que los días pasaban, ese dolor maldito no la dejaba.

\- Por eso no puedo dejar que me mate. – El resplandor de la Lágrima Azul fue decayendo en intensidad. – Ya que ahora mi vida es un tesoro igual de importante que mi collar. -

Y se dio el ánimo de sonreírle, más debido a su gentil gesto, Haruka sufrió nuevamente una visión.

" _Allí donde todo brilla divinamente, en medio del desierto, está Frieden. Vuelve a tu oasis, Haruka."_

\- ¡Ya haz que se detengan! – Retiró la daga y su mano liberó el collar. La rubia se levantó de golpe, alejándose cuanto podía de esa extraña joven. Pero en su mente aún danzaban las imágenes de un misterioso oasis que sentía con añoranza conocer. - ¡Tus malditos poderes son los que causan todo esto! –

\- Capitana, contrólese… –

\- ¡Deja de llamarme capitana! – Ella ya no era servidora de Lebiatis. - ¡Perdí todo lo que tenía por tu culpa! – Lo único que había ganado eran esas terribles visiones que la confundían. - ¡Mi único propósito se ha perdido! -

\- ¡Créame que la comprendo! – Ella también había comenzado sin un propósito cuando llegó al planeta. - ¡Pero puede empezar desde cero, ya que lo mejor de haber tocado fondo es que ahora puede volver a subir, incluso más alto que la última vez! –

\- ¡Deja de ser tan malditamente buena! – Haruka elevó su daga, lista para ir contra Ami nuevamente, pero sufrió la embestida de alguien y terminó cayendo al suelo, perdiendo su arma en medio del sorpresivo ataque.

\- ¡Aléjate de Ami! – Makoto llegó corriendo y se topó con la escena, así que no dudó en saltar a defender a su compañera. - ¡Esto se termina acá! – Y había recogido la daga de la ex capitana.

Más fue el agarre de las manos de Ami el que detuvo el arma antes de que cayera sobre la rubia.

\- ¡Detente! – Pidió la peliazul. - No ganarás nada matándola. – Desde la espalda de Makoto sostenía el fuerte brazo de la otra. - Por favor, vámonos de acá. –

Gruñendo de mala gana, Makoto dejó caer la daga al suelo. La pateó, solo para asegurarse que Haruka no pudiera alcanzarla. Luego tomó la mano de Ami y la llevó con ella, caminando lejos de donde quedó tirada la ex capitana.

\- _"No lo entiendo…"_ – Los ojos de Haruka no abandonaron el cielo estrellado que se desplegaba sobre ella. – " _¿Por qué puedo oír la voz de la consejera Kaio hablándome en mis visiones?_ _"_ –

* * *

 **Capítulo 28: Accidentes planeados.**

El fuego se apoderó en cosa de segundos del modesto hogar. Llamaradas ascendían desde el tejado y como brazos ardientes, deseaban alcanzar el cielo. La familia que vivía allí salió desesperadamente de aquel infierno y terminó en la calle, observando su esfuerzo de años ser consumido por el fuego.

\- ¿Están todos? – Preguntó el hombre de la familia.

\- ¡El abuelo! – Los niños fueron los que se percataron inmediatamente de la falta del mayor. - ¡No salió con nosotros! –

\- ¡Padre! – La madre de los pequeños fue retenida por su esposo, ya que deseó en ese momento entrar a la incinerada morada. - ¡Déjame ir por él! –

\- Se olvidan que la bruja está allá adentro… -

La familia se percató de la presencia de una encapuchada desconocida junto a ellos.

Mientras tanto, dentro del hogar todo era un caos y Ami junto a Makoto intentaban escapar de él. Su habitación estaba en la parte trasera de la morada, así que el fuego las había atrapado en lo que antes era el comedor.

\- ¡No puedo respirar! – Gritó la castaña.

\- ¡Vamos, podemos salir de acá! – Animaba Ami, aferrada al brazo de su compañera y obligándola a continuar.

Entonces escucharon los quejidos de alguien. Incesantemente buscaron en aquel infierno a quien emitía los ruidos, hasta que se toparon con el abuelo de la familia tirado en el suelo.

\- Ayuda… -

Ambas corrieron a socorrerlo y lo subieron a la espalda de Makoto. Pero para mala suerte de los tres, parte del techo comenzó a ceder y vigas de madera envueltas en llamas empezaron a caer sobre ellos.

\- ¡Maldición! – Makoto estaba tosiendo descontroladamente. - ¡Hay que apagar esto o no saldremos! –

Siempre en momentos de tensión, Ami tenía la costumbre de aferrar su collar.

\- Vaya que soy estúpida… - Dijo la peliazul.

\- ¿Qué dices? – Su compañera no comprendía el porqué de tratarse así. - ¡Deja ya de pensar mal sobre…! –

El techo de la casa fue atravesado por un enorme y potente chorro de agua. Las ventanas estallaron, igual la puerta, pero en vez de llamas, fue cristalina agua la que brotó. Luego de un rato, Makoto salió del hogar cargando al abuelo, después apareció Ami. Los tres empapados completamente, pero vivos.

\- ¡Padre! – La mujer corrió a ver al anciano y ayudó tanto a él como a la castaña que lo traía. - ¡Muchas gracias, son unas heroínas! –

El hombre, quien era el que más recelo tenía contra la bruja, se acercó lentamente hacia donde había caído Ami exhausta y le extendió la mano.

\- Gracias. – Escasas palabras, pero que para la peliazul fueron suficientes.

\- No hay de qué. – Aceptó la mano y se puso de pie. – Makoto, ¿estás bien? – Se encaminó al lado de la otra.

\- Mojada y todo, pero bien. – Sonrió a su compañera.

La encapuchada supuso que allí ya no había nada más que ver, así que se retiró del lugar para perderse entre la multitud que había salido a observar el siniestro.

* * *

Los días siguientes fueron caóticos. Ami podía jurar que muchos y sucesivos malos acontecimientos no eran por razones del azar. Makoto y ella sentían que todo esto era causado por alguien más.

Más raro aún era que después del incendio, no hubo manera de quitarse de encima a los niños de la familia que les recibía en su hogar. Así que ahora eran seguidas por ellos a todas partes.

\- ¿Y de dónde sale el agua que creas? – Preguntó uno de los pequeños. - ¿Tienes alguna clase de magia? -

\- Mi collar me entrega esa clase de poder. – Respondió la peliazul, apuntando a la Lágrima Azul.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste tu collar? – La niña que iba agarrando su túnica le hizo esa pregunta. – A todo esto, bonita tela la de tu ropa. –

\- Realmente no lo recuerdo. – Se lamentaba Ami. – Hay muchas cosas que no sé exactamente con seguridad. –

\- Entonces tienes amnesia, ¿verdad? – Habló la mayor del grupo. – Tus síntomas hacen parecer que sufres eso. –

\- Oigan, ¿no tienen cosas mejores que hacer? – Makoto no quería sonar ruda, menos grosera. Pero lamentablemente había sonado así para los niños.

\- Vaya, su esposa es malhumorada. –

\- ¡No soy su esposa! – Gritó la castaña sumamente avergonzada.

Ninguno se percató que lejos de allí, escondida entre las sombras, había una persona espiándolos.

- _¿Qué trama hacer con esos niños? -_ Se preguntaba Haruka mientras observaba sigilosamente al grupo.

Ya llevaba varios días siguiendo los pasos de la joven. Día y noche, sin descanso, observaba todo lo que hacía. Más para su desgracia, todo lo que la bruja hacía era ser bondadosa con cada una de las personas con las que se topaba.

\- _Espera un momento, ¿quiénes son esos?_ – Al principio de la calle pudo visualizar dos hombres en armadura. El par se acercó lentamente a un hombre que vendía artesanía en su carreta y sin previo aviso, cortaron las cuerdas que la unían a unas estacas de metal que yacían clavadas al firme terreno. Cada uno dio una patada a la carreta, provocando que ésta partiera calle abajo a toda velocidad. – _Así que ellos están detrás de todo esto._ –

La gente esquivaba como podía la carreta que avanzaba fuera de control.

\- ¡Tengan cuidado! – Reaccionando de manera rápida, Ami hizo aparecer una pared de hielo, protegiendo a los niños y a Makoto del impacto. El choque hizo volar madera por todos lados, pero nadie salió herido. - ¿Están todos bien? – Preguntó preocupada la joven.

Y prontamente la multitud se aglomeró en un círculo, todos aplaudiendo y alabando a la peliazul.

\- ¡Eres de lo mejor, bruja! – Los niños se abrazaron de ella. - ¡Gracias por salvarnos! –

Todos esos extraños gritaban y festejaban a quien decían odiar a muerte hace menos de una semana.

* * *

Bueno, eso sería todo por ahora.

¡Suerte!


	15. Chapter 15

¡Hola a todos! Los alienígenas me contactaron y me pidieron que subiera el nuevo capítulo antes de que pasara un mes.

* * *

 **Capítulo 29: Ecos de un pasado distante.**

Pocas veces ella abandonaba el palacio. Cuando lo hacía, era por algún asunto importante. Hoy, diferente a lo común, decidió salir por simple capricho.

Lebiatis era un oasis enorme, pero lamentablemente ya lo conocía de memoria. Pocas veces podía sorprenderse con algo que el oasis pudiera ofrecerle. Sin embargo, un espectáculo ha suplido su deseo de sorpresas: La bruja. Esa joven era simplemente muy interesante como para no prestarle atención.

Verla vivir, sin importar los problemas que se le ponían al frente. ¿Cómo decirlo? Era un deleite para su aburrida vida. Era el espectáculo que la hizo abandonar aquel día el palacio. Así que, sentada en una pileta, Michiru veía cómo la bruja sobrevivía en el más nefasto escenario que el destino decidió entregarle.

\- _"Hemos venido desde el oasis de Frieden. Su majestad, traemos el mensaje de nuestra reina y deseamos que lo escuche." –_

Esa joven tenía un poder singular: Manejar el agua y entregarle el uso que ella deseara. Magnífico, muy tentador en un planeta que carece de ese recurso.

\- Muchas gracias, señorita bruja. – Agradeció el anciano que estaba siendo curado por Ami.

\- No debe agradecerme. – Respondió sonriente la peliazul. – Agradezco yo a usted por confiar su salud en mis manos. – También estaba agradecida que le dejara practicar su nueva habilidad para curar. – Espero que sus quemaduras no duelan tanto ahora. –

\- Ya no duelen como antes. – Y eso era un alivio para el hombre de edad. – Sus poderes son maravillosos. –

Sí, maravillosos. Eso pensaba sin duda Michiru. Poder curar usando el agua era sin duda una habilidad de mucha utilidad.

\- _"Nuestra reina desea que termine con sus maliciosos actos. Ella sabe que es usted quien está secando el planeta. Por favor, acabe con esto antes que sea tarde." –_

Siguió con la mirada a la bruja. Notó que iba en dirección a su compañera y sonrió. Era tan obvio, no podía estar lejos de esa mujer ni por un minuto. Se preguntó entonces si la bruja estaba consciente de sus propios sentimientos. Para ella, parecía que no.

\- ¿Cómo está todo allá arriba, Makoto? – Preguntó Ami, elevando la vista, encontrando a la castaña sobre unas vigas de madera maciza.

\- ¡Hace un calor de mil demonios! –

\- Cuida tu boca, Makoto. – Fue el inmediato regaño de la peliazul.

\- Pero realmente está haciendo mucho calor. – La castaña usó la manga de su blusa para limpiar el sudor de su frente. – Te agradecería si pudieras mandar un poco de agua hasta acá. –

\- Déjame intentarlo. – Ami estiró los brazos y se concentró.

\- ¡No, solo trae agua en una jarra…! – Muy tarde, Makoto terminó siendo golpeada por el chorro de agua que hizo aparecer su compañera. Casi cayó de la viga donde estaba sentada. Por suerte pudo mantener el equilibrio.

\- ¡Perdóname, Makoto! – La peliazul estaba muy avergonzada por su equivocación. - ¡Pensé que querías agua creada por mí! –

La castaña no respondió. Por una parte, el agua que Ami lanzó la había refrescado bastante. Pero por el otro, casi muere. Bueno, no todo podía ser perfecto.

\- Estoy bien. – Respondió mientras tomaba nuevamente asiento. - ¡Gracias! – Y le entregó una gran sonrisa a la peliazul.

Michiru también se contagiaba del buen ánimo. La sonrisa de esa mujer era tan adorable. Le recordaba tanto a la sonrisa de cierta otra persona. De hecho, muchos aspectos de esa desconocida le recordaban a ella. Sus gestos, el físico, su vocabulario, también los puros sentimientos que llevaba en su corazón.

\- _"¡Castiguen a esas mujeres! ¡Nadie puede salir impune luego de venir a insultarme a mi propio palacio!"_ –

\- _"¡Por favor, no nos mate!"_ –

Pero cuánto odiaba recordar todo mientras veía a las otras dos vivir tranquilamente. No, estaba equivocada. Ella odiaba saber que su vida nunca volvería a ser como la que desesperadamente busca alcanzar la bruja.

\- _"¡Le entrego nuestras vidas en servicio a su reino! ¡Por favor, seremos fieles a usted si nos deja vivir!"_ –

\- _"¿Entregas tu vida y la de tu compañera? Vaya, suena como un trato justo."_ –

Pese a que los años pasaban, su calvario nunca acababa. Pero debía admitirlo, era mejor que estar muerta.

\- _"De hoy en adelante son servidoras de Lebiatis. Por tal razón, deberán olvidar sus vidas en Frieden."_ –

Y con el sello de ese trato vino la oscuridad total a su vida. Sí, ella sentenció a la persona que más amaba a vivir como la marioneta de la reina de Lebiatis. Más siempre pensó que podía existir alguna manera de escapar a esta terrible vida.

\- _"Haruka, perdóname."_ –

Pese a todo, nunca pudo recibir su perdón. Nunca tuvo la opción para hacerlo. Aquel día la rubia estuvo cerca de morir luego de la tortura que recibió por parte de la reina. Solo Michiru pudo decidir. Haruka, estando inconsciente en sus brazos, nunca supo del trato.

Aunque a estas alturas, probablemente recordaba algo de la historia que vivieron. Ella desconocía qué parte podía recordar la rubia. Esperaba que solamente fueran los bellos momentos que compartieron en Frieden.

\- ¡Creo que por hoy terminamos el trabajo! – El sol iba cayendo por el horizonte y la mayoría de los que estaban ayudando a reconstruir el hogar ya estaban agotados. - ¡Mañana continuaremos desde temprano! –

Makoto oyó eso y bajó como pudo de la viga que usaba. ¡Finalmente iba a descansar! Sin mencionar que estaba decidida a gastar las pocas monedas que había ganado aquel día en toda la comida que pudieran costear. Y si, comería toda esa comida. Obvio, también compartiría con Ami.

\- ¡Vamos a comer! – Gritó la castaña, siempre siendo tan poco sutil para sus asuntos. – Y luego a dormir. -

\- Te mereces el descanso luego de tu arduo trabajo. – Dijo la peliazul una vez que estuvo al lado de su compañera.

De pronto, Ami sintió el peso de una mirada sobre ella. Volteó rápidamente, sus ojos se fijaron en la pileta que había a unos metros.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó Makoto.

\- Sentí que alguien nos observaba. – Pero extrañamente en la pileta no había nadie.

* * *

 **Capítulo 30: Algo más que enemigas.**

Recordó una mañana. De esas cuando su vida era sin preocupaciones. Una habitación, seguramente la suya. Amplia y bellamente decorada, tenía un ventanal gigantesco. Por allí se colaban los rayos del sol, cuales llegaban a ella que, tendida en la cama, sentía el llamado de su hermosa musa.

\- " _Vamos, despierta ya."_ –

Pero cómo le encantaba hacerse la dormida, ya que podía recibir la atención total del amor de su vida. Así que, siguiendo su plan de cada mañana, continuó con los ojos cerrados pese al llamado melodioso de la otra mujer.

\- " _No te hagas la dormida, Haruka."_ –

Un dedo jugó por su rostro, entregando suaves caricias a lo largo de su extensión. Era el toque igual que la seda, pensaba la rubia. Y juraba que aquellas caricias podían llevarla nuevamente a dormir si continuaban.

\- " _Sonreíste." –_

Sí, lo había hecho. ¿Cómo no? Haruka era la mujer más feliz del mundo y no podía ocultarlo.

\- Vamos, despierta ya. –

Pero la voz de alguien la trajo nuevamente a su realidad. Abriendo los ojos, notó que estaba acompañada por una persona encapuchada.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó toscamente. – ¿No ves que estaba descansando? –

\- Levántese y sígame. – Ordenó el desconocido. – Ex capitana, tengo algo que puede interesarle. –

¿Cómo supo su identidad? Ella también escondía su rostro bajo un manto. Bien, esto sí había encendido sus alarmas. Quien fuera esa persona, era mejor no hacer nada tonto.

\- Vete, no sé de qué hablas. –

\- Entonces tendré que llevarme su espada devuelta al palacio. –

Los ojos de la rubia se iluminaron.

\- Veo que llamé inmediatamente su atención solo con nombrar su espada. – Una risa escapó de los labios del desconocido. – Sígame. –

Al rato Haruka se encontraba siguiendo a esa persona a través de los infinitos callejones de Lebiatis. Iba bastante atenta a los movimientos y comportamiento del encapuchado. No sabía qué esperar de ese desconocido, así que lo mejor era estar preparada para cualquier escenario.

\- Creo que acá estaremos bien. – Comentó finalmente cuando llegaron a un callejón sin salida.

Acto seguido, la capucha fue retirada y quien se presentaba frente a Haruka era nada más ni nada menos que la consejera de la reina.

\- ¿Consejera Kaio? – Preguntó atónita. - ¿Qué se supone que está haciendo acá? – La rubia observó en todas las direcciones posibles que ese callejón le entregaba. Se sentía confundida, esa persona encapuchada no podía ser la consejera. ¡Era una total locura! Seguramente el tipo que iba dentro cambió puestos con la mujer y luego escapó. - ¡Esto debe ser otra visión! -

\- Por favor, no tengo mucho tiempo. – La musa sacó debajo de sus prendas el arma predilecta de la guerrera. – Como le prometí. – Extendió la espada en dirección a Haruka.

Pero no sabía si aceptarla. ¿Era esto una trampa? ¿O de verdad la consejera estaba realizando esta bárbara hazaña? ¿Tan sencillo iba a entregarle el arma que la misma reina ordenó arrebatarle?

\- No entiendo… - Haruka nunca entendía cuando se trataba de la musa. - ¿Por qué? –

\- La necesitas para volver a Frieden. –

Entonces la rubia comprendió todo el asunto.

\- ¡Tú también lo recuerdas! – Gritó sin control. - ¡Ese oasis realmente existe en algún lugar de Telián! –

Michiru hizo una señal para que Haruka bajara la voz. Cielos, había olvidado lo ruidosa que podía ser la rubia algunas veces.

\- Sí, recuerdo parte de nuestra antigua vida en Frieden. – Dijo sin sonar muy emocionada. – El oasis divino que se encuentra en medio del desierto. –

Haruka no podía creerlo. No habían sido trucos de la bruja, eran visiones reales de su vida. Ella no era de Lebiatis, era de Frieden. Todo este tiempo estuvo luchando por un oasis al cual no pertenecía. Y lo peor, trató despectivamente a la gente del desierto, siendo que ella también venía de él.

Además, todas esas escenas sobre ella y la consejera tenían más sentido ahora. Ellas dos habían sido amantes.

\- Escúchame bien, Haruka. – Volvió a hablar la consejera, sacando de sus pensamientos a la rubia. – Debes escapar de este oasis. – Era una orden. De eso estaba segura la guerrera. – Acá en Lebiatis no hay futuro para ti. –

\- Pero… -

\- Así que toma tu espada y vuelve a Frieden. – Michiru volvió a ofrecerle el arma. – O si quieres, quédate y muere. –

Sí, su panorama no era tan alentador. Aun así, Haruka dudaba si tenía deseos de partir a ese oasis que no recordaba con claridad. Esperen, ¿por qué la consejera no se incluía en el plan de escape? ¿Acaso no deseaba irse también?

\- ¿Qué hay de ti? – Preguntó la rubia para luego alzar su espada de las manos de Michiru. - ¡Tienes que venir conmigo! – Su grito sonó más como una súplica. - ¡Tú y yo debemos volver a Frieden! –

Si tuvieron una vida juntas, tenían ahora la oportunidad de continuarla.

\- Lo siento. – Fue la respuesta que le entregó Michiru. La mujer volteó, solo su espalda era visible para la guerrera. – Pero yo aún soy servidora de Lebiatis. –

Esas palabras calaron hondo en el corazón de Haruka. ¿Estaba escogiendo a la reina por sobre ella? ¿Tan poco había significado la relación de ambas para la consejera?

\- Pensé que nosotras… -

\- Todo lo que ocurrió entre nosotras quedó atrás. Por favor, supera rápido todos esos recuerdos. -

Esto era posiblemente parte del plan de la musa. Destruir su corazón solo para que partiera a Frieden sin mirar atrás. ¿Pero por qué su decisión era quedarse? ¿Qué sentido tenía hacer todo esto si no iba a partir con ella? Rayos, cómo odiaba pensar tanto.

\- ¿Por qué? Yo no quiero volverme tu enemiga. –

\- No debes preocuparte, Haruka. – Su voz firme de hace unos momentos ahora sonaba frágil, así que procuró ser rápida. – Al fin y al cabo, tu última enemiga duró poco con esa denominación. –

Y como un espejismo desapareció frente a los ojos de la rubia. La duda que inmediatamente nació en la guerrera fue si esa había sido Michiru u otra ilusión más.

\- Ya no importa. –

Puso la espada en su cinturón, lugar del cual nunca tuvo que haber partido.

\- Volveré a Frieden. - Haruka partió caminando por las penumbras del callejón. - Volveré a nuestro hogar. -

* * *

¿Llegará el día en que un personaje de "Lágrima Azul" deje de sufrir? *Mira los apuntes de capítulos siguientes* No, creo que no.

Eso sería todo. ¡Suerte!


	16. Chapter 16

¡Wow! Nuevamente me tomé mi tiempo para actualizar. ¡Cuánto lo siento! La universidad me tenía ocupada, pero ya me he liberado. DX

* * *

 **Capítulo 31: Preludio al desastre.**

Irrumpió en sus vidas y destrozó sin piedad la delicada paz que tan esquiva era con ellas. Les persiguió y atormentó sin descanso, movió tropas completas solo con el afán de apresarlas y realizó encrucijadas con la finalidad de terminar con la existencia de ambas. De hecho, estuvo a poco de matar a la temible bruja.

Más nunca pensaron que las cosas cambiarían tan abruptamente.

La que una vez representó una amenaza para sus vidas, hoy se presentaba frente a ellas con un plan de escape. Les ofrecía abandonar Lebiatis en tan solo tres días.

\- ¿Qué mierda dices? – Preguntó indignada Makoto.

\- Es un trato que favorece a las tres. – Volvió a repetir la rubia, pero terminó sobresaltándose debido a la reacción violenta de la comerciante, quien se levantó de la pequeña mesa que ocupaba y azotó los puños contra la superficie.

Vaya manera de arruinar su comida.

\- ¡Estás loca! – Gritó enfurecida la castaña. - ¡Después de todo lo que hiciste contra nosotras, vienes y nos ofreces hacer una alianza! – La sangre le hervía en las venas. - ¡Yo nunca voy a confiar en ti! –

\- Yo tampoco confío en ustedes. – No debían equivocarse, esto no era una cuestión de amistad o confianza. Era su plan y las incluía a ellas dos. – Lo que motiva mis acciones es el hecho de que puedo alejar a tu compañera de las garras de la reina. –

Ami finalmente prestó atención a la discusión que mantenía el par.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo? –

\- Esa mujer es terriblemente egoísta y está deseosa de poder, ella no se va a detener hasta atraparte. – Pese a que sus recuerdos estaban mezclados, Haruka estaba segura de una sola cosa: La reina de Lebiatis no era precisamente buena. – Si puedo llevarme al objeto de sus deseos, me sentiré satisfecha. –

Entonces era simplemente para molestar a la reina. Claro, ¿por qué otra razón lo haría? Ami nunca representó algo bueno para Haruka, así que más razones que esa no podía tener.

\- Yo me aventuraré por Telián hasta llegar al oasis de Frieden. – Continuó la ex capitana. – Ustedes pueden separarse de mí y seguir el camino que quieran una vez que abandonemos los territorios de Lebiatis. –

Ami buscó la mirada de Makoto. Pudo notar lo irritada que estaba la castaña a causa de la presencia de la rubia. Pero ella necesitaba seguridad. Muchas ideas pasaban por su mente y dudaba totalmente sobre el éxito de este plan. ¡Rayos! Incluso todo podía ser una simple trampa por parte de la ex capitana.

Pero en el fondo de su ser ardía un ferviente deseo de libertad y la hacía esperanzarse. Cabía la posibilidad de que finalmente Makoto y ella abandonaran Lebiatis.

\- ¡Vete al demonio! – Claro, obviamente la castaña no iba a aceptar la oferta. – ¡Poco me interesa tu estúpido plan! –

La castaña volvió a tomar asiento junto a Ami y prefirió continuar con su comida. Estaba fría, pero no iba a desperdiciarla.

\- ¡Eres una idiota! – Haruka no tenía paciencia, menos tiempo para gastar con la comerciante. – Pensé que te interesaba el bienestar de tu compañera, pero me doy cuenta de que eres una estúpida… -

\- ¡Cierra tu boca! –

El alboroto estaba llamando la atención de la gente que estaba sentada a sus alrededores.

\- Yo estoy interesada en su oferta, ex capitana. – Habló de pronto la portadora del collar y los gritos de las otras dos cesaron abruptamente. – Si realmente puede ayudarnos a escapar, gustosas aceptamos su propuesta. –

Makoto escuchaba incrédula las palabras de Ami.

\- Finalmente alguien inteligente. - Era obvio que la bruja aceptaría sin dudar. – Aprende de tu compañera, bobita. –

La peliazul miró de reojo a la castaña. Lucía perpleja y sin palabras, casi como si hubiera perdido la capacidad para hablar. ¿Tanto así la había sorprendido su decisión?

\- ¿Qué clase de broma es esta? – No podía creerlo posible. – Ami, ¿acaso olvidaste todo lo que nos hizo esta tipa? –

\- Claro que no lo he olvidado, pero esta es la primera vez que alguien nos ofrece ayuda concreta para escapar del oasis, Makoto… -

\- ¡Obviamente debe ser una mentira! – Eso era lo más seguro. ¿Por qué Ami era tan ingenua? ¿Cómo podía entregarle una pizca de confianza a la ex capitana? – Abre los ojos, por favor. -

Esta era posiblemente la primera vez que Ami y Makoto no estaban de acuerdo en algo. Una situación nueva, pero no por eso mala. No siempre iban a pensar igual. Era deber de ambas llegar a un acuerdo en medio de sus diferentes puntos de vista.

\- Esto no se trata sobre la ex capitana. – Dijo la joven del collar. – Esto es sobre nosotras, esto puede significar nuestra libertad. –

\- Vamos, podemos hacer esto solas… -

\- ¡No podemos! – Sin importar cuánto deseaban luchar solas, nunca era suficiente. Con los esfuerzos de ambas no iban a llegar lejos. – Nuestra única opción es optar por la ayuda que nos ofrece Haruka. –

Makoto no sabía qué responder. Ami tenía razón: Ellas dos solas no habían hecho mucho avance para escapar de Lebiatis. Todavía eran consideradas enemigas por la reina y corrían peligro. La muerte las acechaba noche y día.

\- ¿Ya se pusieron de acuerdo? – Haruka tenía que contactarse con conocidos y mover medio oasis para conseguir todo lo que necesitaba para el escape. - ¿Y bien? ¿Aceptan o no? –

\- Yo estoy de acuerdo. – Habló Ami. Luego observó detenidamente a su compañera. – " _Sé que debes estar luchando en tu interior contra lo que dice tu corazón. Soy de lo peor al ponerte en esta situación."_ – Pero esta podía ser la última oportunidad que tenían. - ¿Makoto? –

Unos segundos de calma antes de que la tempestad se desatara.

– Ami, puedes irte con esta hipócrita a donde desees… - Su cuerpo temblaba debido a la furia que estaba conteniendo. – Yo me quedaré acá en Lebiatis. –

La vio levantarse de su lado sin dirigirle la mirada. En completo silencio, Makoto partió corriendo en dirección a la calle, alejándose sin ver atrás. Ami no pudo reaccionar, quedó petrificada en su lugar. Solo elevó su mano, deseando alcanzar y detener a la castaña.

Pero era tarde, nuevamente volvía a estar sola.

* * *

 **Capítulo 32: El comienzo del fin.**

La estuvo buscando toda la noche sin resultado alguno. Había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, Makoto no estaba en ningún lugar. Por más que preguntaba a todos, nadie en realidad sabía su paradero. Y era desesperante no saber de ella.

\- " _¡Debo encontrarla, no podemos irnos sin ella!"_ –

Ami seguía su recorrido por las calles. Sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro inspeccionado a las personas que pasaban por su lado. Podía reconocer a Makoto si pasaba por su lado, solo tenía que fijarse bien en todos.

\- ¡Ami! –

Ilusionada pensó que quien la llamaba era su compañera, pero cuando volteó, se percató que no era así.

\- Ex capitana... - Frente a ella estaba la rubia. Curiosamente llevaba un caballo con ella. ¿De dónde lo había sacado? Ami supuso que lo consiguió con uno de sus contactos. – Es raro, usted solo me dice "bruja". –

\- Y así te estuve llamando por un buen rato, pero no parecías escuchar. – La había estado siguiendo desde hace un par de cuadras. – Tuve que llamarte por tu nombre para que reaccionaras. –

Claro, ya que había creído que era Makoto.

\- Ya tengo el caballo que tirará nuestra carreta. – Apuntó al animal que descansaba a su lado. – Esta tarde conseguiré provisiones y ropa. Dime, ¿es verdad que en el desierto hace frío de noche? Yo ya no lo recuerdo. –

Pero nuevamente la joven estaba metida en sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Ya supéralo de una vez! – Gritó de pronto Haruka, trayendo a Ami nuevamente a la realidad.

\- ¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Por qué me grita? –

\- ¡Deja de estar pensando en la comerciante! – Era tan obvio, incluso para ella. – Ella decidió quedarse, así que deja de darle vueltas al asunto. Vamos a escapar sin ella y punto. –

Era una decisión ya tomada y era un alivio para Haruka, ya que no podía congeniar con esa mujer.

\- No puedo… -

Entonces notó que los ojos de la peliazul se tornaron cristalinos.

\- No quiero dejar a Makoto acá. – Lágrimas surcaron las mejillas de Ami y su voz se tornó quebradiza. – Prometimos siempre estar juntas… -

\- Pero ella rompió esa promesa. –

\- ¡No, ella no hizo eso! – Deseaba calmarse, así que cogió su collar. Esa fría aura que desprendía siempre la ayudaba. – La puse en una situación límite. Usted nunca le agradó, ¿sabe? La estaba obligando a cooperar con la persona que más daño nos ha hecho. –

\- Pues debe estar feliz ahora que no debe cooperar conmigo. –

Ami no tenía la certeza de eso. Ya no tenía certeza de nada relacionado a Makoto. Era terrible, ya que siempre creyó que la conocía mejor que nadie. Al parecer, siempre estuvo equivocada.

\- Hay gente que viene y va de nuestras vidas. – Haruka hablaba por experiencia propia. – Entiendo que su abandono te duele mucho, pero debes tratar de sobreponerte. –

\- _"Pero yo quería que ella se quedara por siempre junto a mí..."_ –

\- Como sea, seguiré con mis asuntos. – No había mucho más que hablar con la portadora del collar. Podía aconsejarle muchas cosas, pero dudaba que fuera a tomar en cuenta su palabra. – Encontrémonos hoy en la noche en la pileta de siempre para afinar los últimos detalles de este escape. –

\- Por supuesto. – Fue la corta respuesta de Ami, quien se secó los ojos con la manga de su túnica. – Y sobre la ropa, con unas simples mantas servirá para la noche. Lo importante es tener una fogata que resista bien el viento que a veces azota el desierto y algo delicioso para comer… -

Una pequeña piedra vino a dar a los pies de la peliazul.

\- ¿Y esto? – Se preguntó la joven.

\- ¿De dónde vino eso? – Haruka recibió una en la espalda. - ¡Eso duele! –

El cielo que colgaba sobre sus cabezas comenzó a tornarse oscuro. De pronto, todo el mundo se detuvo. La gente comenzó a gritar por el dolor que súbitamente los invadió.

\- ¡Mi cabeza! – La ex capitana también cayó presa del dolor y una voz familiar comenzó a resonar en el fondo de su mente.

\- ¡Haruka! – Ami corrió en ayuda de la rubia. Hizo brillar su collar y con la energía de él trató de reconfortar a la guerrera. - ¿Qué está ocurriendo? -

\- Es la reina… - Pronunció con problemas debido a la confusión en su cabeza. – ¡Son sus poderes! –

 _\- "¡Deben atrapar a la enemiga de nuestro oasis!"_ –

\- ¡Nos están rodeando! – La rubia advirtió la cantidad de personas que se estaban congregando a su alrededor.

Más piedras siguieron a las primeras lanzadas, todas buscaban de alguna manera dañar a la bruja. La reina había conseguido dominar la mente de sus ciudadanos nuevamente. Ahora que tenía de vuelta a sus marionetas, podía comenzar con la caza de Ami.

\- ¡Debemos irnos de acá! – Resistiendo las órdenes, Haruka ayudó a que su antigua enemiga subiera al caballo que tenía a su lado. Después tuvo que quitarse de encima a la gente que se lanzó a atacarla. Una vez libre de molestias, se subió al caballo y tomó las riendas. – ¡Sostente bien! –

\- ¿Qué tiene en mente? – Preguntó la portadora del collar mientras se agarraba de la espalda de la guerrera.

\- ¡Hay que adelantar el escape! – Hizo partir al caballo y avanzó por la calle que comenzaba a llenarse de ciudadanos. - ¡Es ahora o nunca! –

Ami pensó inmediatamente en su compañera. Dudaba que fuera a tener tiempo para buscarla después, quizás nunca más tendría la oportunidad de verla. Más pese a las circunstancias por las cuales terminaron separadas, Ami solo deseaba que Makoto estuviera a salvo.

* * *

¡Bien! Ya tenía ganas de llegar a esta parte. :)

Gracias a todos los que leen y también a los que dejan reviews. ¡Suerte!


	17. Chapter 17

**"Y es siempre así."**

La mano extendida se terminó acobardando a pocos centímetros de alcanzar la puerta del gran salón.

En una fracción de segundo fue golpeada por una sensación familiar. Desde la raíz de los cabellos hasta la planta de los pies. Fue un hormigueo veloz, y juraba que la sensación que quedó en las fibras de su cuerpo trataba de decirle algo.

Era una premonición.

\- " _¿Qué es este hedor repugnante?"_ –

Se filtraba desde dentro del salón provocándole serias náuseas. Su cuerpo fue preso de incontrolables temblores y escalofríos recorrieron su espalda. Las bocanadas de aire desesperadas, sudor frío corrió por su piel, una presión en su pecho. Sí, no había duda: Allí adentro había algo maligno.

\- _"Es una sensación muy desagradable."_ –

Michiru se preguntó entonces si era buena idea entrar al salón de reuniones.

\- " _No creo que a la reina le agrade mi atraso. Mejor entrar de una buena vez y así me entero sobre qué ocurrió."_ – Tomó la decisión que creyó era la mejor.

Abrió las puertas e ingresó sin titubear. Adentro, sin embargo, fue recibida con una escena horrenda: Cuerpos mutilados se esparcían por todo el suelo. Sangre, vísceras y huesos, todo revuelto lucía como un repulsivo y asqueroso tapete de escombros humanos.

Sus náuseas no pudieron ser frenadas.

\- No te preocupes, puedes vomitar. Todo ya está bastante sucio. –

Michiru posó sus ojos en la figura de la reina. La mujer lucía muy tranquila pese al espantoso ambiente que la rodeaba. Pero lo que sorprendió más a la musa fue ver las marcas que surcaban el cuerpo de la soberana. Eran como las grietas que nacen en la tierra una vez que queda seca por completo. Grietas que ahora parecían invadir la piel de la reina.

\- Llegas tarde, Michiru. – El tono de su voz estaba peculiarmente grave aquel día.

\- Lamento mucho el retraso, reina mía. – La musa inclinó su cabeza con respeto. – Resulta que… -

\- ¡Guarda tus sucias mentiras para otro momento! – Alzó la voz la soberana de Lebiatis. – Apuesto que algo habrás sabido anteriormente y por tal razón te ausentaste de la reunión. - La piel que antes lucía áspera, demacrada y dañada, comenzó a ganar color y vitalidad. Era un alivio, toda la energía recaudada iba a serle útil. – Tenía planeado tomar tu energía también, pero supongo que será en otra ocasión. Con la energía de estos valerosos soldados me bastará por ahora. –

Había hecho bien al consultar con su espejo antes de asistir a la "reunión".

\- Cada una de nosotras tiene sus propios planes, pero debes recordar que aún sigues bajo mi mando. –

Michiru se mantenía silenciosa escuchando las palabras de la soberana.

\- Además, tengo una misión importante que deberás cumplir. – La reina le dio la espalda a la consejera. Observó a través del majestuoso ventanal que había en el salón cómo los soldados esperaban formados frente al palacio. Aguardan por las órdenes que en cualquier momento ella entregaría. – Guía a estos hombres y tráiganme a la bruja. –

Pese a saber de sus engaños, igualmente le encomendaba una misión tan importante. ¿Había perdido la cabeza? Confiar en la mujer que tantas veces la había traicionado no era un movimiento muy inteligente.

\- ¿Está segura de que desea entregarme tal responsabilidad? – Preguntó Michiru luego de pensar un poco. – Después de todo, sabe que soy una traidora. –

\- Estoy consciente de eso. – Los ojos de la reina se tiñeron de rojo. Un aura poderosa comenzó a emanar de su cuerpo mientras que en sus manos se podía ver la energía oscura acumularse. – Más tengo la certeza de que si la vida de la ex capitana está en riesgo, tus prioridades cambian inmediatamente. – Volteó la cabeza para mostrar su sonrisa a la consejera. – De no cumplir con esta misión que te encargó, no dudaré en matarla sin piedad. -

Michiru no tuvo que analizar nuevamente la propuesta de la reina. Su rostro serio hablaba por sí solo: Aceptaba la misión de forma silenciosa. Si la reina deseaba a la bruja arrodillada ante ella, así sería.

\- Tienes hasta que el sol caiga para traerla. –

La consejera hizo una fugaz reverencia, giró y se marchó del salón.

\- Hay que desatar una tormenta. –

La reina elevó sus brazos y el cielo de Lebiatis no tardó en volverse oscuro.

* * *

Todo el oasis se había volcado en contra de ellas. Todo fue tan repentino y sorpresivo, fue muy complicado escapar de los ataques. Era evidente que la reina se resistiría al escape de su mayor presa. Sus últimos recursos puestos en marcha, todo para atrapar a la bruja.

Huyeron en el caballo a toda prisa y llegaron a lo que parecía ser un viejo granero. Haruka le reveló a Ami que este había sido su escondite por algunos días. Adentro tenía parte de las cosas que pudo conseguir con sus contactos.

\- ¡Sella todas las aberturas con tus poderes! – Ordenó la rubia una vez dentro del granero. - ¡Me apresuraré para subir todo a la carreta y tú te encargas de atar al caballo! –

La rubia se hizo con un par de cajones de madera que tenían provisiones, dejándolos ambos en la parte trasera de la carreta. Repitió la misma acción con otros cajones, pero fue allí que notó la quietud de Ami.

Había sellado todo con gruesas paredes de hielo, pero luego se quedó en medio del granero mirando su collar. Lo sostenía entre ambas manos y parecía estarle hablando.

\- _"Perdió la cabeza."_ – Pensó Haruka al verla tan absorbida en su propio mundo. – Oye, te pedí que alistaras al caballo. –

\- No pude hacer nada para detenerla… - Podía escuchar los murmullos de la joven. – Y no parece que poseas un poder especial para poder encontrarla… -

\- ¡Vuelve a esta realidad! – Gritó Haruka. Su paciencia ya había alcanzado el límite. - ¡Te necesito acá, ayudándome con todo el asunto del escape! –

La portadora del collar fue sacada abruptamente de su trance. Parecía desorientada y angustiada, pero rápidamente recobró su semblante neutro.

\- Lo siento, realmente trato de concentrarme, pero no puedo. – Se disculpó la peliazul. – Simplemente no puedo dejar de pensar en… -

\- ¡Basta! – Ya había soportado mucho por un día. – No hay tiempo para perder, ¿entiendes? – Haruka se acercó y se puso frente a Ami. Sus miradas se conectaron y ambas reflejaban el profundo color del mar. Tormentoso en el caso de la guerrera, sosiego por parte de la bruja. – Debemos abrirnos paso a la libertad pese a que tengamos todo en contra. Por favor, necesitamos trabajar juntas si queremos abandonar Lebiatis. –

De pronto todo le pareció muy divertido y no puedo aguantar la risa.

\- Juntas. - Repitió Ami luego que su risa cesó. – Claro, vamos a hacer esto juntas. –

La peliazul dejó su puesto para ir por el caballo. El animal parecía estar nervioso, así que primero procuró calmarlo para luego guiarlo al frente de la carreta. Tomó el arnés y se acercó para ponérselo al caballo.

 _\- "Siempre debes revisar dos veces las ataduras del arnés. Muchas veces se aflojan y el caballo puede terminar escapando." –_

Revisó las ataduras en el instante. Una vez que tuvo la certeza de que no podrían aflojarse, volvió al trabajo de colocar el arnés.

\- " _Es muy sencillo, ¿verdad? Sabía que podías aprender rápido."_ –

\- _"Makoto, deseo aprender más. Por favor, enséñame todo lo que sabes." –_

 _\- "¡Está bien! Te enseñaré todo lo que sé. Sabrás todos los secretos necesarios para sobrevivir en Telián." –_

Algunas veces los recuerdos pueden convertirse en los mayores tormentos que una persona puede cargar.

\- Sabes, cuando te dije que teníamos que abrirnos nuestro paso a la libertad, realmente me estaba refiriendo a nuestro nuevo plan. –

La frase de Haruka captó la total atención de Ami.

\- ¿A qué se refiere? – Preguntó sin entender la peliazul.

\- Todo lo que planeamos anteriormente se fue a la basura. – Tenía por seguro que ya no podía confiar en sus contactos para realizar un escape secreto. Las cosas habrían ocurrido de noche, sin que nadie lo supiera. Trepar por la titánica muralla que encierra todo el oasis usando el hielo que Ami podía crear. Ese había sido el primer plan, pero ahora necesitaban otro. Uno que nacería de la desesperación. – Vamos a viajar hasta una de las puertas del muro y usaré mi espada para destrozarla. –

\- ¡Pero las puertas son enormes! – La portadora del collar dudaba que la ex capitana pudiera realizar tal hazaña.

\- Confío en la reputación que tiene mi arma. – Haruka terminó de organizar las cosas en la carreta. Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y estiró el cuerpo. Todo esto era sumamente estresante. – Voy a abrir una salida con mi espada. -

\- ¿Y si no logra hacerlo? – Vaya que estaba siendo pesimista. - ¿Hay algún plan de respaldo? –

Ahora fue el momento de Haruka para reír.

\- ¿Profesas alguna religión? – No esperó a que Ami respondiera. – El plan de respaldo es orar. –

* * *

La carreta avanzaba a gran velocidad por las calles del oasis. Tenía la libertad de hacerlo debido a que no había gente en ellas. Ni una sola alma, nadie.

\- _"Esto no me gusta para nada."_ – Haruka sospechaba que podía tratarse de una emboscada. Tenía la certeza de que en cualquier momento podían ser atacadas por una horda de ciudadanos o que en algún rincón del oasis esperaba por ellas una barricada dispuesta a entorpecer su paso. – Atenta a cualquier persona que veas por las calles. –

\- Entendido. – Era Ami quien iba manejando la carreta.

Se iban acercando cada vez más a la explanada frente a la puerta del norte. Haruka realizó una serie de cortas inhalaciones para calmarse y en un movimiento limpio desenvainó su espada. Posó la hoja frente a sus ojos y se concentró.

La hoja del arma se tiñó roja como la sangre. No solo eso, poderosa energía fluía en ella, haciéndola brillar. La capitana estaba realizando un gran esfuerzo. No era fácil controlar tanto poder, menos sería liberarlo.

\- No puede ser… -

La carreta fue perdiendo velocidad.

\- ¡La explanada ha sido ocupada por la gente! – Exclamó Ami mientras frenaba al caballo.

\- ¿Qué? – Abrió los ojos y se topó con la sorpresiva cantidad de personas que esperaban frente a la puerta. Era obvio, estaban allí por ellas. - ¡Sigue adelante, no bajes la velocidad! –

\- ¡Terminaré atropellándolos! – La peliazul se negaba a seguir esa orden. - ¡No quiero dañar a gente inocente! –

Se detuvieron a metros de la muchedumbre.

– " _No puedo hacerles daño, ellos no tienen culpa…"_ – Haruka mantenía su espada alzada. – " _Pero yo tampoco tengo la culpa."_ – Era una decisión complicadísima. Su vida o la de todas esas personas. Con un solo movimiento podía abrir su paso a la libertad. Pero con un solo movimiento, todas esas personas podrían morir bajo el aplastante poder de su espada. - ¡Maldigo el día que pisé el suelo de este oasis…! -

El viento fue cortado por una flecha que atravesó el hombro derecho de la ex capitana. Cayó malherida y su espada terminó por resbalar de sus manos, cayendo fuera de la carreta muy lejos de ellas.

\- ¡Haruka! – Ami enseguida se acercó a socorrerla. – Aguanta, por favor. –

\- Son arqueros… - Apuntó a sus espaldas. – La guardia real llegó. –

El ejército de Lebiatis se desplegaba alrededor de ellas. No había lugar al cual escapar, nadie podía salvarlas. Habían sido superadas en poder y números. Era el fin del escape, habían fracasado.

\- ¡En nombre de la reina de Lebiatis, entréguense! – Se alzó la voz de una mujer por sobre todos. – ¡No hay necesidad de usar la fuerza si podemos hacer todo esto en paz! – Michiru apareció de entre los pelotones y paró cerca de la carreta donde estaban Ami y Haruka. – Creo que ambas son lo suficientemente inteligentes como para saber que no están en una posición favorable. Por favor, entréguense. –

Ninguna de las dos podía creer que todo haya ido tan mal.

\- Bajen de esta carreta tranquilamente y prometo que… - La musa se fijó en una escena que ocurría frente a la carreta. – Vaya, no pude vislumbrar esto en mi espejo. –

Todos los ojos viajaron hasta donde estaba la espada de la ex capitana. El arma no era lo que llamó la atención de todos, sino más bien, quien la sostenía entre sus temblorosas manos. Pese al terror, avanzó gracias a la pasión de su corazón. Jugaba con la muerte, pero lo hacía por una muy importante razón.

\- Makoto… - Ami la reconoció al instante y su rostro se llenó de emoción. - ¡Makoto! –

Michiru hizo una señal con la mano y todos los arqueros alzaron sus arcos, dispuestos a lanzar sus flechas a la próxima señal de la musa.

\- ¡Suelta esa espada o terminarás muerta! – Amenazó la consejera.

\- ¡No lo haré! – Gritó en respuesta la castaña. - ¡Una cobarde como yo solo tiene una oportunidad para redimirse! –

\- ¡Es muy peligroso! – Ami estaba al borde de la histeria. - ¡Baja esa espada! –

La decisión de una sola persona podía afectar el destino de todos. En sus manos tenía la llave para liberarla de una vez. Ella, quien encontró en el desierto y decidió proteger con su vida, podía escapar de esta pesadilla.

Sabía muy bien qué debía hacer.

\- ¡Maldita hipócrita, toma tu espada! – Su grito de guerra salió desde el fondo de su alma. - ¡Haruka! – Makoto arrojó el arma con toda su fuerza y ésta voló por los aires.

\- _"Demente…"_ – Y pese a tener una flecha atravesando su hombro, la ex capitana se alzó con valentía y atrapó su espada en pleno vuelo. - ¡Arranca ahora! –

La señal fue hecha y los arqueros soltaron las flechas.

\- ¡Makoto! – Ami hizo partir al caballo y tomaron velocidad rápidamente. Pero no podía irse sin su compañera. - ¡Toma mi mano y sube! – Hizo todo lo posible para maniobrar la carreta lo más cercanamente posible de la castaña.

No iba a importar cuánto esfuerzo pusiera de su parte. Si la persona a la que deseaba llegar no quería ser alcanzada, sus intentos eran inútiles. La mano extendida nunca fue recibida. Makoto la siguió con la mirada. Era raro, ya que le sonreía. Pero no era esa sonrisa que iluminaba sus días cuando sentía que nada estaba yendo bien. Su compañera sonreía con cierto aire de tristeza viendo como la carreta la pasaba y avanzaba contra la muchedumbre.

\- ¡Makoto! – Volvió a llamar la peliazul, pero el estruendo del ataque de la ex capitana opacó sus gritos.

Haruka lanzó un ataque que viajó directamente hacia su destino, destrozando en su paso a personas inocentes, pero dando finalmente con su increíble potencia en toda la superficie de la puerta. Grandes trozos de madera volaron por toda la explanada y cayeron sobre la gente. En la gran puerta, impenetrable como mucho la conocieron, había ahora una enorme apertura.

– _Yo me quedaré acá en Lebiatis. –_

Ami recordó esas palabras mientras la carreta abandonaba el oasis. Vio caer la infernal lluvia de flechas sobre la pobre gente, gritos agónicos llegaron hasta sus oídos. Sus ojos buscaron a Makoto, pero no pudo hallarla en aquel caos.

Finalmente estaba fuera de Lebiatis, pero sin la persona que deseaba a su lado.

* * *

Yo no tengo la culpa. Es culpa de mis manos, ellas escribieron esto.

Gracias a todos los que leen. ¡Suerte!


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 33: Desafortunada.**

La nave rompió el manto de nubes que cubrían parte del cielo y continuó con su violenta caída. Momentáneamente pudo superar la quietud y silencio que reinaban en el desierto con las sirenas de alerta que avisaban de su caída en picada. Fuego consumía gran parte de uno de los motores y los alerones habían sido dañados en una cruenta batalla.

Finalmente terminó tocando suelo, pero con muchos problemas. El ala delta del sector derecho terminó destrozada, igualmente el motor que venía incendiándose. Parte de la cabina resultó abollada, sin embargo, no hubo peligro para quien piloteaba.

Había sido un aterrizaje algo movido, pero finalmente estaba en tierra.

\- Se metieron con la persona equivocada. – Dijo mientras se quitaba el cinturón y abandonaba el mando de la nave. – Por suerte pude atinar unos cuantos disparos a sus motores. –

Se quitó el casco y lo reemplazó con su visor para distancias lejanas. Buscó un mapa entre todo el caos que era la cabina, caminó hasta la escotilla y presionó un botón para que el mecanismo la abriera.

 _\- "Información actual: Temperatura del motor derecho A1 supera el límite permitido. Sistema de enfriamiento comprometido. Es necesaria intervención manual…" –_

\- ¡Ya entendí, nave! – Contestó de mala gana a la inteligencia artificial de la máquina. – Cuando me encargue de estos tipos, vendré a enfriar el motor. –

La escotilla se abrió, inmediatamente desplegándose una escalinata que terminó encontrándose con arenas doradas.

\- Veamos, según el sistema de navegación las coordenadas eran… - Mientras iba caminando hacía memoria de las cifras que obtuvo de la pequeña computadora que tenía en su cabina. Con ellas podría saber exactamente dónde se encontraba ahora. – Me encuentro ubicada en el Valle de Astarté situado al norte del Mar… -

Cuando levantó la vista del mapa se dio cuenta que frente a ella solo había arena. Nada de valles, menos mares. De hecho, agua no había. Ni una sola gota del preciado líquido. Solo un paisaje desolador que nada concordaba con su mapa.

\- ¡Es un desierto! – El peor lugar al cual pudo haber llegado. - ¡Pero acá sale que esto debería ser un hermoso valle! -

El mapa que poseía estaba obsoleto. Provenía de los tiempos en que el planeta poseía fauna abundante, flora sin igual y océanos de agua cristalina. De nada servía ahora que todo estaba cubierto de arena, piedras y una que otra alimaña que podía resistir el inclemente sol de Telián.

\- ¡Maldición! – Arrugó el mapa y lo lanzó muy lejos. - ¡No te necesito! –

Activó el visor, dispuesta a rastrear alguna señal sobre el paradero de las personas que estaba buscando. Venían en una nave mucho más grande que la de ella y seguramente no habían caído muy lejos.

\- Humo… - Se divisaba a lo lejos, justo entre unas dunas. - ¡Es humo! – Probablemente de los motores dañados de la otra máquina. - ¡Allá deben estar esos malditos! –

Emocionada se quitó el visor y volteó para volver a su nave. Más solo pudo dar unos pocos pasos, ya que un fuerte temblor rompió su equilibrio.

\- ¿Qué ocurre acá? – La tierra sonaba como si estuviera rompiéndose.

Asustada, trató ponerse de pie para regresar, pero entonces se percató de la grieta que se abría en el suelo. Se apartó de su recorrido, el cual terminó justo donde aguardaba su nave.

\- Por favor, no… -

Un socavón enorme se abrió y frente a sus incrédulos ojos, tragó su único medio de transporte. Se perdió en un oscuro averno, terminando en el más profundo abismo que haya podido ver en su vida.

\- ¡Perfecto! – Acababa de perder todas sus posesiones, pero no iba a desesperarse. – Planeta, puedes quedarte con mi nave. –

Fijó su vista en la lejana humareda que se divisaba entre las dunas.

\- Hay otra que me interesa mucho más. – Lanzó su visor a la arena y lo pateó. – Seguramente allá está mi espada. –

* * *

La enorme máquina estaba partida en dos. Ese era el problema de las naves grandes: Siempre terminan destrozadas si no se maniobran de manera correcta cuando uno las quiere aterrizar de emergencia.

\- Se lo merecen. – Pensó enseguida. – Solo espero que hayan dejado mi espada acá adentro. –

Inspeccionó todo el perímetro buscando entre los restos que terminaron esparcidos en la arena. Al no encontrar nada interesante, decidió entrar a lo que quedaba de cabina. En el instante notó que todo había sido abandonado. Los tipos que buscaba ya no estaban allí. Entonces era probable que su preciada espada tampoco estuviera.

\- ¡Esto es el colmo! – No podía tener tan mala suerte. – Vamos, solo necesito una pista de su paradero… -

En medio de su búsqueda, llegó hasta el centro de comandos de la nave. El sistema de navegación aún estaba operando con la energía de reserva de la nave. Una de las pantallas que seguía prendida mostraba un pequeño mapa.

\- Radatia. – Aparecía señalado en la dañada computadora. – Un salar ubicado en… - Pero todo se fue a negro antes que pudiera terminar de leer.

Progresivamente iba odiando más este día.

\- No, mantén la calma. – Se dijo a ella misma. – Conseguí una pequeña pista y debo usarla de alguna manera. – Era la única allí que podía animarse.

Abandonó la nave mientras pensaba en un plan para poder alcanzar su nuevo destino: Radatia. No sabía dónde rayos se encontraba ese salar, tampoco sabía con exactitud dónde se encontraba actualmente ella, pero era su deber encontrar la manera de llegar a ese lugar.

\- Podría tratar de reparar el sistema de energía de esta nave para luego utilizar la navegación… - Se percató que en lo alto del cielo volaban dos aves. – Como me gustaría volar. –

Ya estaba cansada y hambrienta, así que fácilmente se distraía.

\- ¡Concéntrate! - Volvió a lo de crear planes. – Quizás reutilizar ciertas partes de la nave para construir… - Entonces sus ojos se encontraron con ella.

Era una mujer caminando en medio del eterno dorado del desierto en una túnica blanca con adornos rojos. Tenía cabello largo y oscuro, piel de porcelana enrojecida por el castigo del sol. Un aura mística acompañaba su tranquilo andar.

\- " _¡Quizás sea nativa de este planeta!"_ – Se emocionó al punto de partir corriendo al encuentro de esa desconocida. - ¡Por favor, necesito ayuda! – Gritó a todo pulmón. - ¡Necesito ir a Radatia! –

Pudo captar la atención de la mujer, pero cuando estuvo cerca de ella, fue atacada por las aves que hace poco había visto volar en lo alto.

\- ¡No, mi cabello no! – Los cuervos tiraban de su rubia melena sin piedad. - ¡Cuesta mucho para que crezca! – Se defendía dando golpes en todas las direcciones posibles. - ¡Basta! -

\- ¡Fobos, Deimos! –

Al escuchar el llamado de su dueña, ambas aves dejaron a la pobre desafortunada en paz y volaron a encontrarse con la otra mujer. Ella recibió a los cuervos, quienes se posaron uno en cada hombro.

\- Lamento el comportamiento, solo lo hacían para defenderme. – Habló la desconocida. - ¿Estás bien? –

Recobró el aliento luego del sorpresivo ataque y elevó la vista, encontrándose con bellos orbes amatista que la observaban preocupadamente.

\- ¡Debo ir a Radatia! – Sus celestiales ojos brillaban de manera especial. - ¡Mi espada debe estar allí! –

\- ¿Radatia? – Hizo un gesto con su mano y los cuervos alzaron vuelo nuevamente. - Allí es donde mi camino llega a su fin. – Sonrió a la extraviada aventurera. - Está bien, sígueme. Te llevaré hasta el Salar de Radatia. -

Minako suspiró aliviada. Finalmente, después de tantos sucesos nefastos, parecía que la suerte se ponía de su lado.

* * *

 **Capítulo 34: Maestría del desierto.**

Ya había perdido la noción del tiempo, pero no estaba preocupada de ese detalle. Más preocupada iba de los endemoniados cuervos que volaban sobre su cabeza. Daban vueltas en el cielo, quizás sin quitar sus pequeños ojos de ella. Lo más probable es que en cualquier momento bajarían en picada para tirar de su cabello.

\- _"¡Oh, pero que vengan acá! ¡Se ganarán unas buenas patadas de mi parte!"_ – Pensaba mientras seguía de cerca a la dueña de las aves. – _"¿Qué ocurre con ella? Estoy segura que no es muda, pero no me ha dirigido la palabra en un buen rato."_ – Y eso era un poco molesto.

Minako estaba acostumbrada a ser social y comunicativa. Lamentablemente esta mujer había aceptado guiarla hasta Radatia y nunca más habló. ¡Menos se presentó! Estaba viajando con una total extraña que poco parecía querer comunicarse con ella. Y todo era tan raro, también incómodo. ¡No podían seguir en silencio por más tiempo!

\- _"Quizás se trata de una loca del desierto que desea comer mi carne..."_ –

Podía teorizar sobre la mujer todo lo que ella quisiera, pero la verdad era que había sido la única persona que hasta ahora había visto en este basto y árido territorio. Si no hubiera sido por su aparición, seguramente habría seguido perdida.

\- ¡Mi nombre es Minako! – La rubia decidió presentarse, ya que seguir con el silencio no era una opción para ella. – Provengo de un sistema de estrella binaria lejano a este. -

\- Yo soy Rei. – Habló finalmente la otra. – Gusto en conocerte. –

Se alegró al ver que la desconocida estaba dispuesta a hablar con ella. Entonces no era tímida, solo de pocas palabras.

\- ¡No creerás lo que me ocurrió en este planeta! – Con confianza comenzó a contar su historia a la otra mujer. – ¡Llegué en mi nave luego de ser atacada por unos ladrones y solo me han ocurrido cosas malas! – Sin importar si era escuchada o no, Minako continuó desahogándose. – Me robaron mi espada, terminé perdiendo mi nave debido a que un socavón se la tragó, no sabía dónde rayos me encontraba y fui atacada por esos cuervos que parecen ser tus mascotas… -

\- Son mis compañeras. – Corrigió la pelinegra. – Pero adelante, continúa. –

\- ¡No, ya acabé con mi historia! – No era un relato largo, ya que solo había llegado al planeta aquel día. – Aun así, ¿puedes creer mi mala suerte? –

\- Sí, te creo. – Dijo siempre viendo hacia el frente. – Todo aquel que pisa las arenas de Telián queda maldito de por vida. –

Minako terminó riendo pese a la seriedad con la cual Rei dijo esas palabras. Su intención no era ser grosera, pero simplemente no pudo aguantarse.

\- ¡Esa es una reputación muy mala para un montón de arena! – Dijo muy divertida.

\- No debes tomar mis palabras a la ligera. – Advirtió la mística mujer. – Este desierto es mucho más peligroso de lo que crees. – Rei lo conocía muy bien, sabía de lo que hablaba. – Muchos de los aventureros que intentan cruzar este desierto terminan muriendo en su viaje. –

\- _"Yo podría haber corrido el mismo destino."_ – Pensó Minako mientras continuaba caminando. - ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Eres acaso la excepción? –

\- Los fantasmas no contamos como aventureros. – Bromeó la pelinegra.

\- ¿Estás muerta? - La rubia paró en seco y observó de pies a cabeza a la otra mujer. - Pues no luces fantasmagórica para mí. –

\- ¡Créeme, debo estar muerta para muchos! – Rei seguía su andar, sacándole gran ventaja a la otra mujer. – Pero algo me dice que en Radatia encontraré una razón para volver a vivir. -

Ya por la tarde Minako había comprendido las palabras de Rei. Sus piernas temblaban y estaba sedienta. Sin hablar del dolor de cabeza que sufría y la fatiga de sus músculos, que puestos al extremo, clamaban por un descanso.

¿Era esta la maldición de Telián?

\- Rei… - Su visión se nublaba a ratos. – No puedo seguir… - Respiraba con dificultad. Y cuando lo hacía, su nariz ardía y el aire caliente se colaba hasta sus pulmones. Estaba mareada y desorientada, sentía que iba a morir. - ¡Ayuda! –

El sonido de un cuerpo cayendo en la arena hizo que Rei se detuviera.

\- ¿Minako? – Volteó para encontrarse con la rubia tirada metros atrás. Al parecer había terminado desmayándose debido al clima de Telián. – Resistió bastante, pero creo que llegó a su límite. –

Volvió en sus pasos y se agachó al lado de la aventurera. Con parte de su túnica formó una sombra sobre ambas y silbó llamando a sus aves.

* * *

Abrió lentamente los ojos. Se percató que la oscuridad se había apoderado del desierto, pero que una tenue luz mantenía los alrededores iluminados. Miro el cielo y supo que ya era de noche. Sobre ella solo se distinguían las estrellas. También un cuervo, que posado sobre su cabeza, parecía estarla examinando cuidadosamente.

\- ¡AGH! – De forma estrepitosa tomó asiento y quedó viendo al ave con cierta desconfianza. – Te dije que mi cabello no, pequeño. –

\- Son hembras. –

Al escuchar la voz de Rei, Minako buscó a la chica y la encontró sentada frente a una pequeña fogata.

\- A Deimos le gusta observar. – Dijo justificando el actuar de su ave. – Le pedí que te dejara descansar tranquila, pero algunas veces hacen lo que quieren. – Se puso de pie y caminó hasta llegar al lado de la rubia. – Toma, come esto. – Extendió su mano ofreciéndole una especie de higo.

\- ¿Para mí? – Preguntó apuntándose.

\- Es una fruta que aparece en los cactus de esta región de Telián. – Se la volvió a ofrecer. – Es dulce y entrega muchos nutrientes. Puede significar la vida o la muerte si decides comerla o no. –

Pues Minako quería vivir.

\- ¡Gracias! – Una simple mordida y sintió el dulce sabor de la fruta inundar su boca. Era exquisita, nunca antes había probado algo tan delicioso. - ¡Está buenísima! –

\- Fobos recolectó estos higos para nosotras. – A diferencia de Deimos, ésta otra era más aventurera y gustaba de buscar cosas. – Espero que comiendo unos cuantos te sientas mejor. –

\- Realmente no tengo palabras para agradecer lo que estás haciendo, Rei. – Sin duda había tenido mucha suerte al encontrarla. - ¡Siempre estaré en deuda contigo! -

\- Tranquila, no busco recompensas. – Siempre pensó que ayudar a los demás con sus conocimientos era suficiente. – Mañana trataremos de caminar tramos más pequeños y descansar más… -

\- ¡No, yo puedo seguir tu ritmo! – Aseguró la rubia. - ¡Ya no volveré a desmayarme! ¡No puedo perder más tiempo si quiero ir a Radatia para recuperar mi espada! –

Hace mucho que no veía a alguien que cargara tanta decisión en su mirada.

\- Está bien. – Aceptaba finalmente la azabache. – Entonces deberás descansar bien esta noche. –

\- No lo dudes. – Sonrió la rubia. – Roncaré hasta por los codos. –

Se ganó una grata risa por parte de la otra mujer.

\- Espera un momento, ¿estoy alucinando o eso de allá es un animal? – Minako cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, como tratando de alejar algún tipo de visión. Luego los abrió y se percató que estaba viendo bien. - ¡Es un animal! –

\- Son roedores dorados. – Los reconoció al instante. – Creo que llegaron por el olor de los higos. –

La rubia no perdió el tiempo y dejó su puesto, corrió detrás de los tímidos roedores, y pese a que le costó un poco, pudo atrapar uno. En el instante pudo sentir lo suaves y tibios que eran.

\- ¡Qué tierno! – Dijo mientras acariciaba al animal.

\- Vaya, esto me trae recuerdos. – Comentó Rei mientras observaba la escena.

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó curiosa Minako.

\- A ella también le gustaban los roedores dorados. -

* * *

¡Minako Aino llegó, señores! Y Rei volvió de sus vacaciones, así que es un 2x1.

Gracias por leer. ¡Suerte!


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 35: Tu vida, mi vida.**

Sus ojos no estaban siendo útiles en su tarea de ver a través del humo que cubría el lugar, respirar era más que complicado y su garganta ardía cada vez que trataba de hacerlo, sufría por las múltiples quemaduras que terminó ganándose mientras escapaba y su espíritu estaba completamente quebrantado.

Pero lo único que quedaba para ella era correr. Lejos, cuán lejos pudiera llegar. Sin importar qué, ella tenía que alcanzar el final. Tenía que escapar del infierno que esos malditos soldados habían desatado con su ataque.

Deseaba aferrarse a la vida pese a que ya no tenía razón alguna por la cual vivir. Continuaba corriendo con la urgencia de alcanzar su libertad. Podía salvar con vida, solo debía esforzarse un poco más.

 _\- "Puedes comenzar una nueva vida desde cero."_ –

Esa sonrisa, tan bellos y expresivos ojos, aura pura como el agua. Estuvo a punto de entregar a un ser tan único a esos servidores del mal. Y sin importar todo lo que hizo, Ami nunca dejó de verla con bondad.

\- " _¡Voy a salvarme!" –_ Estaba llegando al final del pasillo. – " _¡Y volveré a encontrarme con ella!"_ –

Una seguidilla de fuertes temblores sacudieron el lugar. Rei volteó la cabeza para saber de qué se trataba, pero terminó siendo alcanzada por una potente ráfaga de aire caliente. Fue a parar al suelo, nuevas quemaduras atormentaban su cuerpo, haciéndola gritar de dolor. Luego todo volvía a ser cubierto por humo y cenizas. La oscuridad reinaba nuevamente en el pasillo.

\- " _Qué crueldad..."_ – Pensó la azabache. – _"Supongo que me lo merezco."_ –

Castigada por el abrasador calor, sin poder respirar y abatida sin piedad, Rei simplemente ya no podía más.

Pero se obligó a continuar.

Volvió a levantarse y siguió su camino. A paso lento, cargándose contra una de las murallas, con todo en contra, Rei no se detuvo.

Alcanzó el final cuando ya no tenía aliento. Elevó la mirada y tenues rayos de luz golpearon su rostro. Arriba de ella había una puerta pequeña, solo tenía que abrirla. A puño limpio comenzó a golpear la madera y la arena del desierto empezó a filtrarse. Pero no paró, continuó con los golpes, sin darle importancia a la sangre que corría desde sus nudillos o las quemaduras en su cuerpo.

\- _"¡Solo un poco más!"_ – Su puño tocó por última vez la madera y fue cubierta por el eterno dorado de Telián. Había roto la puerta y estaba libre para escapar.

Escupió la arena que cayó en su boca y mantuvo los ojos cerrados, irritados a más no poder. Saltó y se agarró de una orilla, su propio peso deseaba devolverla dentro de aquel infernal pasillo subterráneo. Pero no tenía planeado volver a ese sitio. Sacó fuerzas desde el fondo de su alma y se elevó, salió por la pequeña puerta y finalmente pudo observar el cielo nocturno en todo su esplendor.

Había escapado con vida.

\- _"El templo se derrumbó."_ – A lo lejos podía ver su antiguo hogar en ruinas. – _"Abuelo, no pude cuidar nuestro templo."_ –

Terminó por caer rendida sobre la arena. Era una noche fría, pero agradecía la dulce brisa que corría por el desierto. Era relajante estar finalmente tranquila, ya no debía escapar más.

\- _"Ahora solo quiero dormir…"_ –

Escuchó unos chillidos familiares, así que abrió los ojos con pereza.

\- Fobos y Deimos. – Se sentía tan feliz. Sus cuervos la habían encontrado y venían a acompañarla. – Solo voy a tomar una siesta… -

Una comenzó a jalar su cabello mientras que la otra se dio el trabajo de picotear una de sus mejillas.

\- No se preocupen. – Entendía a la perfección lo que trataban de hacer las aves. Temían que si dormía, nunca más volviera a despertar.

\- _"Mi llama aún arde con viveza."_ –

Ya habían pasado varios días ocurrido el ataque al templo. Aún conservaba cicatrices de las quemadura y los recuerdos de la fatídica noche permanecían frescos. Pero día a día trataba de superar aquellas marcas mientras continuaba en busca de una vida llena de paz.

\- ¡Rei, Rei, Rei! – Gritos provenientes desde su espalda la sacaron de su concentración. - ¡Rei, mira mis ampollas! –

Su presente era sin duda muy diferente a como lo imaginó que sería.

\- ¿Cuándo te quedaste tan atrás? – Preguntó la pelinegra una vez que se dio la vuelta y encontró a la rubia varios metros lejos de ella. Sentada en la arena, parecía estar revisando sus pies. – ¡Minako, no me interesan tus ampollas! ¡Debemos continuar, ya queda poco! –

\- ¡Lo mismo dijiste ayer! – Y se había ilusionado tanto al pensar que llegarían pronto a Radatia. Pero no, nada de eso ocurrió. Caminaron todo el día de ayer, más nunca alcanzaron el salar. – ¡Solo quiero encontrar mi espada y largarme de este planeta! –

Rei suspiró cansada, pero trató de juntar paciencia. No podía enojarse con Minako, quien no tenía culpa de su fatal destino. Lo mejor que podía hacer era intentar comprender su situación y ayudarle en todo lo que podía.

Decidió que iban a descansar un par de minutos, así que se acercó hasta el lado de la rubia para conversar.

\- Esa espada debe ser muy importante para ti. –

Era mucho más que importante, pensó Minako. Siempre había tenido la espada a su lado. Desde que era pequeña fue entrenada para luchar con ella y nunca se había separado de su lado. Su espada era esencial, nada podía reemplazarla.

\- Es un arma única que se me entregó como regalo de nacimiento. – Nunca supo dónde o cuándo la forjaron. Solo sabía que debía cuidar la espada con su vida, ya que así le habían pedido hacer. – Soy muy mala describiendo cosas, así que mira esto… - Dio la espalda a Rei y levantó su blusa.

Cada detalle del arma estaba impreso en la piel de su espalda. Era un tatuaje enorme y hermoso, una obra de arte que Minako escondía bajo sus prendas.

\- Una vez me dijeron que nací solamente para blandir esta espada. – Por tal razón marcó en su piel la forma del arma. – Es el recordatorio de que en mi espalda cargo con una gran responsabilidad. – Un extraño silencio quedó colgando entre ambas luego de esas palabras. Fueron cargadas de emoción, Rei pudo sentirlo. Esta mujer tenía mucha más historia de la que aparentaba. – ¿Y sabes qué? Mis ampollas se han reventado… -

\- Eso es asqueroso. - Además, tenía el poder de arruinar profesionalmente todos los momentos serios entre ambas.

* * *

 **Capítulo 36: Caminos separados.**

Fue en la tarde que finalmente alcanzaron el conocido Salar de Radatia. A diferencia de los oasis, cuales comúnmente eran grandes urbes amuralladas y gobernadas por una reina, estos sitios carecían de una figura importante para dirigir a sus habitantes. Solían ser pueblos pequeños y dedicados a una sola actividad económica, siempre relacionada a la minería. En este caso, Radatia se dedicaba únicamente a la extracción de la sal y litio.

\- ¿Quién rayos compra sal en un planeta desértico? – Minako no entendía la lógica detrás de ese negocio. – Yo compraría agua, no sal. –

\- Donde no hay agua, supongo que es mejor comprar sal. – Rei trató de darle lógica al asunto. – De todas maneras, esta gente sobrevive gracias al salar. –

Comenzaron a adentrarse en el pueblo por una de las calles principales. Minako se dio cuenta que la mayoría de los habitantes eran adultos o gente de avanzada edad. Desde que llegaron al salar, pocos niños recordaba haber visto.

\- ¿Por qué no hay gente joven? – La curiosidad la mataba.

\- Muchos prefieren emigrar a los oasis, ya que la vida es mucho más sencilla allí. – Era una decisión que tomaban pensando en su futuro. Regularmente la juventud creía que la vida en Telián era muy sacrificada y poco fructífera. Deseaban buscar oportunidades que entregaran todo lo que querían, pero de manera sencilla y rápida. – Lebiatis es el oasis más cercano, pero ir allá es la equivocación más grande que alguien puede cometer. –

\- Lebiatis suena como un mal lugar. – La rubia iba a tratar de recordar que ese nombre significaba problemas. – ¡Qué bueno que estoy acá en Radatia! –

Pese a saber que Lebiatis era un mal lugar, Rei tenía intenciones de aventurarse hasta llegar a él.

\- _"Ami y Makoto están allí."_ – Ella deseaba ayudar a las dos. _– "Una vez que termine con mis asuntos acá en Radatia, tengo que ir hasta Lebiatis y encontrar una manera de ayudarlas a escapar."_ – Esa era la decisión que había tomado desde hace un buen tiempo. – " _Solo espero que no sea muy tarde."_ –

Se percató que iba caminando sola, así que se detuvo. ¿Por qué siempre Minako se quedaba atrás? No era divertido parar a cada momento.

\- " _Siempre parece como si estuviera en otro lugar. Como si pensara en alguien más, alguien lejano." -_ No era la primera vez que notaba el particular comportamiento de la azabache. Algunas veces la encontraba con los puños apretados o con una mirada entristecida. Eran detalles, pero que ella nunca pasaba por alto.

Todos tienen sus problemas, posiblemente ella era uno para Rei.

\- Muchas gracias. – Dijo la rubia una vez que tuvo la atención de la mujer.

\- ¿A qué viene eso? –

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Minako.

\- Seguramente tenías otros planes, pero decidiste ayudar a esta desconocida sin importar nada. – Eso era simplemente admirable. – Todo tu esfuerzo, toda tu dedicación, nunca podré pagar todo lo que hiciste por mí. –

Así que esta era la despedida.

\- ¡No te preocupes! – Rei nunca buscó dinero. Ya se lo había explicado, no tenía que seguir con el asunto. – Me conformo con saber que recuperarás tu preciada espada. –

La pelinegra tenía razón, ella aún debía ir en busca de su espada.

\- ¡Gracias! – En un impulso, Minako terminó abrazando a Rei. Fue movida por los sentimientos que ardían en el fondo de su pecho. – Un corazón noble como el tuyo es algo poco común por estos días. Por favor, toma esto como la súplica de una simple mujer que quedó maravillada contigo: Nunca abandones tu verdadera esencia. –

Se separó asustada al momento que vio bajar desde el cielo a cierto par de cuervos.

\- ¡No, mi cabello no! – Gritó antes de cualquier acto violento. Pero no era necesario, ya que Fobos y Deimos solo habían bajado a despedirse de ella. – Ustedes dos, cuiden bien de Rei. – Sabía que no era necesario pedir eso a las aves, ya que seguramente tenían su misión muy clara. – Gracias por todo. –

Algo desconcertada por el abrazo, Rei sacudió varios pensamientos que quedaron en su cabeza. Sonrió ampliamente a la rubia una vez que recuperó su compostura.

\- Cuídate mucho, Minako. –

La aventurera partió por un camino diferente al suyo. Debía ser de ese modo. Sabía que sus destinos estaban escritos de esa manera. Pese a eso, no pudo detenerse a sí misma de pensar que Minako era aquella persona importante que la voz mencionó cuando estuvo vagando sola por Telián.

 _\- "Rei, que tus pasos te lleven a Radatia. Un corazón valiente aparecerá en tu camino y deberás guiarlo hasta el salar. Será allí donde finalmente encontrarás lo que tanto deseas alcanzar." –_

Al parecer, terminó equivocada.

\- _"Pero esa energía especial que veía en Minako me hizo creer que se trataba de ella."_ – Y siempre había confiado en su sexto sentido. – _"Tibia y reconfortante, como los rayos de sol cuando este nace desde el horizonte." –_

Bueno, supuso que era momento de olvidar todo y continuar con la búsqueda de ese "corazón valiente". Si existía alguien en Radatia con ese título, todo podría ser más sencillo. De no ser así, obviamente debería inclinarse a usar su sexto sentido.

\- Pero primero debo conseguir algo para comer. – Habían pasado semanas desde la última vez que había comido algo que no fueran higos de cactus. Y pese a que aparentaba fortaleza, ya estaba bastante cansada. – Creo que buscaré el mercado de Radatia y compraré algo con el par de monedas que encontró Fobos. –

Elevó la mirada al cielo y sonrió al ver a las aves volando sobre ella. Sus compañeras, quienes siempre estarían a su lado.

\- ¡Andado! –Hizo un gesto y comenzó a ser seguida desde las alturas.

Nunca iba a reconocerlo, pero iba a extrañar la voz de Minako.

* * *

Se sintió como un "Hola" y "Adiós", ¿verdad? Pues para mí fue algo así. ¡Pero no se preocupen! Hay Minako y Rei para rato.

Gracias por leer. ¡Suerte!


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 37: Un ardiente corazón valiente.**

El mercado de Radatia, comparado a los existentes en los oasis, no era nada de otro mundo. Los pocos puestos y la escasa variedad de productos no dejaban con mucha elección a Rei. Y con el poco dinero que tenía no podía hacer milagros. Lo único que quedaba por hacer era seguir caminando en busca de los precios más bajos. De no hallar nada accesible, tendría que pasar otro día sin comer.

Bueno, en el desierto las cosas nunca eran sencillas.

\- ¿Supiste lo que ocurrió en Saxum? – Una conversación que recién iniciaba llamó la atención de la mujer. – La mayoría de las minas de cobre se derrumbaron debido a una seguidilla de temblores. Dicen que se abrieron grietas enormes en el suelo. –

\- ¡Qué terrible! Este planeta se está cayendo a pedazos. –

\- Y eso no es todo. – Las malas noticias continuaban. – Se han estado escuchando ruidos muy extraños en nuestro salar. Los comparan a los ruidos que se percibieron días antes a los derrumbes en Saxum... – El hombre advirtió la presencia de Rei, así que la conversación se detuvo al instante. - ¿Desea algo, señorita? – No era agradable ser escuchados sin permiso.

\- No, disculpe. – Lo mejor era seguir con su camino.

Sin duda estaba ocurriendo algo muy preocupante con el planeta. Temblores y derrumbes, fisuras en la tierra, ruidos extraños desde el fondo de la corteza. Ahora que hacía memoria, Minako le había contado que su nave había sido tragada por un enorme socavón.

Entonces los sucesos iban más allá de Radatia y Saxum, posiblemente se extendía por gran parte del desierto de Telián.

\- " _Esto es muy peligroso."_ \- ¿Eran acontecimientos provocados por la naturaleza o por la intervención de algún poder superior? – _"Pensar tanto me da más hambre…" –_

Rei decidió dejar el asunto a un lado por cierto tiempo. Con hambre muy poco podía deducir. Además, su mal humor estaba en límites peligrosos.

Estuvo cerca de dos horas caminando por el mercado de un lado a otro. Cada puesto era básicamente una copia del otro. Lo más llamativo que había visto era una clase de mineral que absorbía luz solar y la emitía en las horas de oscuridad.

Muy pocas cosas en este mercado eran comestibles.

Y lo poco que era, para su mala suerte, tenía precios extremadamente altos. Pero no podía culpar a los comerciantes. Son precios razonables cuando se trata de los recursos más escasos en Radatia.

Fue en eso que llegó hasta un puesto lleno de armas de diferentes tipos. Ballestas, arcos, sables, navajas, machetes, lanzas, entre otros artefactos que no podía reconocer. Todo era atendido por un grupo de hombres.

\- _"Esa espada…"_ – Había llamado su atención apenas puso sus ojos en ella. – _"Se asemeja mucho a la espada que Minako tenía tatuada en su espalda."_ –

La hoja era brillante y no lucía marcas de desgaste. Tenía gravadas inscripciones en el metal en un idioma inteligible. Todo era acompañado por una empuñadura de oro macizo con un complejo diseño. Era una obra de arte, quien la forjó tuvo que ser un genio.

\- _"No hay dudas."_ – El arma que tenía en frente y el tatuaje eran similares. No, idénticos. Esta era, posiblemente, la espada que Minako estaba buscando. – _"Pero ella debe estar muy lejos ahora mismo."_ –

\- Es bonita, ¿verdad? – Uno de los hombres se acercó a su lado y recogió el arma. – No encontrarás otra espada como esta en ningún lugar. – Claramente estaba tratando de venderle el arma a Rei. – El filo de la hoja nunca se gasta. No importa cuántas cosas cortes, siempre está reluciente. –

El tipo le pasó el arma a Rei para que pudiera sentir el peso.

\- ¡Vaya! Es realmente pesada. – Apenas podía sostenerla. ¿Y se suponía que Minako la cargaba siempre con ella? – _"Su apariencia es muy engañosa. Ella no luce como alguien fuerte o que pueda luchar con esta espada."_ -

\- Se la quitamos a una loca y ahora te la puedes llevar por un precio módico. –

De seguro que por loca se refería a la rubia.

\- ¿Quieres decir que se la robaron? – Preguntó la mujer mientras observaba la espada que sostenía entre sus manos. - ¿Por qué quitarle a alguien su posesión más valiosa? ¿Cuál es la razón que los mueve para despojar a los otros de sus bienes? –

Minako estaba lejos, no había posibilidad de poder decirle sobre su espada.

\- ¿Ganar dinero con objetos robados? Eso es bajo. – Podía pedirle a Fobos y Deimos que fueran por ella, pero se tomarían su tiempo.

\- Mira, si no quieres comprar la espada, solo vete. –

\- ¡No entiendo! – Rei aferró el arma con determinación entre sus manos y comenzó a retroceder lentamente ante la atenta mirada del hombre. - ¿Cómo hay gente tan sucia y malvada como ustedes? –

\- ¡Deja la espada en el suelo o te arrepentirás! –

En algún lugar de Radatia estaba Minako, solo tenía que correr y encontrarla.

\- ¡No voy a arrepentirme! – Y se lanzó a correr con la espada en su posesión.

Por el pequeño marcado se veía escapar a Rei, siendo seguida por la banda de hombres a quienes quitó el arma. Eran siete u ocho, no los contó con exactitud. Pero claramente eran muchos más que ella. Fuertes y veloces, capaces de alcanzarla en un pestañeo.

\- _"¡Estoy loca!"_ – Pensaba la pelinegra mientras huía. – " _Voy a ser atrapada y Minako no podrá obtener su espada de vuelta."_ –

Pero cuando tuvo la espada en sus manos, lo único que pudo escuchar fue la orden que le entregó su corazón: Tenía que correr lejos. Una fuerza mayor la llevó a escapar con el arma. Fue un impulso, no pudo detenerlo.

Pero ahora estaba en grandes problemas.

\- ¡Maldita ladrona! – Uno de los tipos lanzó una clase de boleadora contra los pies de Rei, provocando que sus piernas se enredaran, haciéndola caer contra la arena.

La espada cayó lejos de sus manos.

\- ¡Debo ir por…! – Trató de levantarse, pero alguien apoyó su peso contra ella y la volvió a lanzar al suelo. Apenas podía respirar debido a la presión que ejercían contra su cuerpo. – No, por favor… -

Se trataba del jefe de grupo de ladrones. Un hombre alto, robusto y de apariencia temible. Tenía su rodilla sobre la espalda de Rei. No tenía planeado dejarla ir hasta que pagara por su insolencia.

\- Rata escurridiza. – Habló el tipo. – Te arrepentirás de esto. –

* * *

Estaba perdida, había llegado hasta las afueras de Radatia nuevamente. No entendía cómo, pero esta era la tercera vez que alcanzaba el final del pueblo. Seguramente había estado caminando en círculos todo este tiempo.

\- Tengo que pedirle ayuda a alguien. - Necesitaba ir a todos los lugares donde ofrecieran o compraran armas. Cabía la posibilidad de que su espada pudiera terminar en un sitio así - Pero hay tan poca gente en este salar. -

¿Cuántos días habían pasado desde que le robaron su espada? Minako ya no lo sabía con exactitud.

\- ¡Quiero mi espada de vuelta! - Gritó a nadie por pura frustración.

Desde el cielo escuchó el llamado particular de un par de aves. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con Fobos y Deimos dando vueltas en las alturas. Era un vuelo algo irregular y nervioso.

\- _"¿Qué están haciendo acá?"_ \- La otra pregunta era dónde estaba Rei. Ella era la dueña de los cuervos, pero no la veía por ninguna parte. - _"¿Qué rayos está pasando acá?"_ -

El presentimiento que cargaba en su pecho trataba de decirle algo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 38: Alguien tenía que hacerlo.**

Los ladrones la tenían amordazada y con sus extremidades atadas. No podía pedir ayuda, tampoco creía que fueran a entregársela. Todo el mundo parecía temer a este grupo de hombres.

Seguramente este era su final, pensaba Rei. Ya muchas veces había escapado de la muerte, hoy seguramente era su día.

\- Esto ocurre cuando te metes con nosotros. - Habló uno de los tipos. - ¡Te vamos a torturar hasta que mueras! -

\- ¡Ni lo piensen, ladrones sucios! -

El grupo vio aparecer frente a ellos a Minako. La mujer había sido guiada hasta el lugar por Fobos y Deimos. En un principio no había comprendido la razón por la cual ambas aves fueron por ella, pero terminó por deducir que se trataba de Rei.

Y ahora estaba acá, frente a los mismos que habían robado su espada.

\- ¡Alejen sus manos de ella! – Ordenó la rubia en un grito potente. - ¡O tendré que cortárselas una por una! –

El jefe del grupo simplemente se dedicó a reír ante la amenaza de la mujer.

\- ¿Y con qué piensas cortarnos las manos? Nosotros tenemos tu espada. – Respondió uno de los ladrones. - ¡No eres más que una maldita…! – La siguiente palabra fue cortada por la potente patada que conectó Minako contra su mandíbula. El tipo cayó al suelo totalmente inconsciente.

Ese era el primero en caer.

\- ¡Vaya! Realmente lamento eso. – Se había dejado llevar. – Alguien tendrá que ayudarlo con su boca después. –

Los sujetos no podían creer lo que veían. Uno de ellos acababa de ser tirado al suelo con una sola patada. No, esto no podía ser posible. ¡Ellos eran ladrones entrenados por años en diversos estilos de lucha! No era posible que esta mujer que tenían en frente fuera más poderosa que ellos.

\- ¿Podrían soltar a mi amiga y devolverme mi espada ahora? –

Realmente esperaba que todo esto se resolviera de manera pacífica ahora que vieron de lo que era capaz.

\- ¡Maten a esa perra! -Ordenó el jefe a sus secuaces. – ¡Rompan todos sus huesos! –

Todos comenzaron a sacar sus armas. Sonreían maliciosamente, cada uno deseando ser el primero en poder dañar a la rubia. Estaban preparados para la batalla. Iban a dar lo mejor que tenían y complacerían al jefe.

\- ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser de esta manera? – Los hombres eran todos unos masoquistas. – Bueno, supongo que no me queda de otra. – Ella también estaba dispuesta a dar una buena batalla. - ¡Acá los espero, idiotas! –

Ante el pobre insulto, varios saltaron enfurecidos contra Minako, gritando cosas mucho peores. Los ladrones no escatimaban en insultos, gritar era parte del desahogo.

\- ¡Maldita puta! – Uno trató de atinarle con una lanza, pero Minako pudo esquivarlo fácilmente.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue saltar sobre su cabeza, casi como si estuviera jugando con el pobre hombre.

\- ¡Me han dicho mejores! – Dijo la rubia mientras iba por otro contrincante.

Otro avanzó contra ella con un mazo, pero así como con el primero, la rubia pudo leer sus movimientos y evitarlos sin problemas. También repitió el salto sobre él, corriendo en busca de otro ladrón para repetir la misma fórmula de evasión y salto.

\- ¡Deja de escapar! – Gritaban los ladrones tratando de atinar un golpe letal contra la rubia. - ¡Eres una rata igual que tu amiga! –

\- ¡La mejor clase de rata, amigo! – Pero Minako podía evitar cada ataque con total naturalidad. Y claro, no se olvidaba de saltar sobre la cabeza del tonto que se le ocurría ponerse frente a ella.

Pero el jefe, quien observaba de pie la batalla, no iba a caer en su estúpido juego.

\- _"Ella no está escapando."_ \- ¿Acaso era el único que se había dado cuenta de su artimaña? _– "Se está abriendo camino hacia la otra mujer sin usar la violencia."_ – Y cada vez estaba más cerca.

Pero él, como jefe del grupo, no iba a dejarla avanzar un paso más.

\- ¡Te cortaré en dos con tu propia espada! – Elevó el arma hacia el cielo y la hoja destelló bajó el choque de los rayos del sol.

Minako no dudó y corrió contra el gran hombre.

\- ¡No te dejaré saltar sobre mí, maldita! – El arma cayó con gran potencia y se encontró a medio camino con la rubia.

Mejor dicho, con ambas manos de Minako. Ella la detuvo antes de que pudiera hacerle daño.

\- ¿¡Qué!? – El tipo trató de hacer presión, continuar y cortar alguna rebanada de la mujer, pero nada ocurría. ¡Estaba contrarrestando su fuerza! - ¡Es imposible, no puedes ser tan fuerte! –

\- Yo no soy fuerte… - Ambas palmas sostenían la hoja sin dejarla avanzar. Pero no iba a soportar por siempre, tenía que hacer algo rápido. - ¡Solo soy astuta! –

Inclinó la hoja para que los rayos del sol se reflejaran contra los ojos del tipo. El destello lo dejó ciego momentáneamente. Minako se hizo con su espada, saltó con agilidad sobre el jefe de los ladrones y aterrizó detrás de él con una gran sonrisa.

\- _"Ella sí es fuerte…"_ – Pensó Rei mientras observaba la batalla.

La rubia corrió hacia ella de prisa. No se había olvidado de la pelinegra, aún tenía que liberarla. Una mujer no merecía tener sus manos atadas cuando las podía tener libres para luchar.

\- ¡Juro que te mataré! – Se escuchó el grito desde su espalda.

Venían por ella, sus pisadas rápidas y bruscas contra la arena producían un ruido singular que la desesperaba.

\- Una vez que te suelte, corre. – Minako deseaba desatar las cuerdas con mayor velocidad, pero estaba muy nerviosa. - ¡Debes esconderte hasta que termine con estos idiotas! –

Rei deseaba hablar, pero tenía su boca amordazada. La otra ayudó un poco y le quitó la venda.

-¡Detrás tuyo...! - Trató de advertir, pero ya era un poco tarde.

Minako recibió un golpe en la cabeza propinado por el jefe de los ladrones. El costado de su frente terminó con un largo corte del cual no paró de salir sangre. Su visión se manchó de rojo, terminó muy desorientada. Aún así, débil y todo, se volvió a levantar blandiendo su espada.

Rei, inspirada por la acción de la rubia, también se puso de pie. Estaba desarmada, pero no pensaba dejar a la otra mujer sola.

\- ¿Tantas ganas tienen de morir? - Habían sido rodeadas por los hombres. - ¡Vamos a cumplir sus deseos! -

Todo ocurrió en una fracción de segundo.

\- ¡No se acerquen a nosotras, animales! - Las inscripciones de la espada se iluminaron. Una desmesurada energía poderosa emanó de las manos de Minako y cubrió la hoja del arma. - ¡Retrocedan! -

La tierra comenzó a crujir bajo sus pies.

\- ¡Ustedes se lo buscaron! - La espada fue clavada al suelo. Con su increíble energía hizo que la arena volara por todas partes, como si se tratara de una explosión. Fue tanto el poder liberado que produjo un leve temblor, el viento a su alrededor se volvió violento.

Fue lo que detonó el quiebre en la ruptura que se escondía bajo la arena.

La tierra fue tragando a los ladrones uno por uno. La enorme fisura se abría paso arrastrando a una muerte segura a cualquiera que se pusiera en su camino. Penumbras sin fin aguardaban al fondo de aquel socavón.

Minako y Rei observaban atónitas cómo morían esos hombres.

\- ¡No me dejen morir! - El jefe de los ladrones tuvo algo de suerte y quedó colgado en el borde del precipicio. Angustiado, gritaba por la ayuda de alguien. El desierto quería tragárselo vivo. - ¡Prometo ser una buena persona si me dejan vivir! -

Minako levantó su espada. Lo dudó un poco, pero luego la dejó caer nuevamente. Un pulso de energía hizo que el suelo vibrara bajo su poder.

El grito desgarrador que se escuchó hizo encoger el corazón de Rei.

\- Solo quería alejarlos con una explosión. - Pero las cosas se tornaron muy diferentes. - Y terminé matándolos. -

* * *

¡No me he olvidado de mis bebés! Trataré de traer nuevos capítulos dentro del menor tiempo posible. Eso o me volveré a hundir en un abismo de cero creatividad. :')

Gracias por leer. ¡Suerte!


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 39: Tempestad interna.**

\- " _¿Por qué me siento de esta manera? Duele mucho. Acá, justo en mi pecho." –_

Han pasado tres días desde que Ami abandonó Lebiatis en compañía de la ex capitana de la guardia real, Haruka Tennou.

Fueron tres eternos días de viaje en los cuales no pudieron detenerse en ningún momento para descansar. Tres días donde no pudieron estar tranquilas ni por un solo segundo.

Todo debido a que fueron siempre seguidas de cerca por cuadrillas de soldados del oasis. Carros impulsados por fieros corceles, cada uno con su propio arquero. Eran una amenaza que no podían quitarse de encima.

Hasta ahora.

\- Estamos llegando a nuestro destino. – Informó Haruka, quien iba manejando las riendas del caballo. Su piel roja por el castigo del implacable sol. Tenía claros signos de deshidratación y agotamiento. - ¡Ami, deja de dormir! ¡Ya estamos llegando! –

\- No estoy durmiendo. – Recostada en la parte trasera de la carreta iba la peliazul. No se movía, menos hablaba. La rubia juraba que parecía un bulto más entre todos lo que llevaba. – Solo estoy pensando. –

\- ¿En qué piensas? –

\- En tanto. – Su cabeza parecía estar llena con tantas cosas. Era complicado mencionar una sola problemática que su mente trabajaba por resolver o, en menor medida, aliviar. – Me duele muchísimo todo. Creo que hasta mi alma duele en cierta parte. Y es tonto, ya que el alma no se puede aliviar con nada. –

La velocidad con la cual avanzaba la carreta fue disminuyendo progresivamente hasta detenerse por completo.

\- Creo que ya te lo había dicho una vez: Con el tiempo aprenderás a sobreponerte a las pérdidas. – Podía parecer una tonta, pero la rubia comprendía bien a qué se refería Ami cuando mencionaba su "dolor".

Seguía afectada por todo lo ocurrido con Makoto.

\- La gente viene y va. Uno debe aprender a quedarse con lo mejor que nos ofreció esa persona. - Eso era lo que Haruka trataba de hacer en su caso. - Pero creo que tu prioridad actual es comenzar a pensar en cómo sobrevivirás sola. – La guerrera recordaba muy bien el trato que ambas habían hecho. - ¿Recuerdas? Una vez alcanzáramos el límite de los territorios de Lebiatis, cada una seguiría sola por el camino que quisiera. –

La cosa era que Radatia, actual salar donde se encontraban, era el último poblado bajo el dominio de Lebiatis. Por ende, el final del camino del viaje que recorrían juntas.

Ami se quitó la capucha de su túnica, tomó asiento en la carreta y quedó viendo a la ex capitana con un semblante neutro. En serio, Haruka no podía leer ni una clase de sentimiento en ese rostro.

\- Desde luego, también estuve pensando en este asunto. – Lo único malo es que no encontraba solución a este problema. Continuar un viaje sola era algo que la aterraba. – De todas maneras, gracias por traerme hasta acá. –

\- ¡Bueno! Pero no hay necesidad de comenzar a despedirte. – Dijo la rubia. – No planeo patearte fuera de la carreta ahora mismo. Mira, tenía pensado vender un poco de la basura que llevo encima y comprar provisiones para mí y el caballo. – El pobre animal también merecía comer. – Puedes quedarte conmigo hasta el fin del día. –

\- Suena bien para mí. – Así tendría más tiempo para pensar. Claro, suponiendo que su cabeza podría ponerse de acuerdo en algo hasta que cayera la noche. – Muchas gracias. –

\- ¡No agradezcas! - Haruka tomó las riendas e hizo partir al caballo. – Puedes volver a recostarte, yo te avisaré cuando encuentre algún negocio. –

Así hizo Ami una vez se pusieron en marcha.

\- _"Respira, relájate y mantente tranquila."_ – Eran los pensamientos de la peliazul cuando volvió a extenderse en la madera de la carreta. Cerró sus ojos e hizo una mueca, una de sus manos fue a parar a su collar. – " _¿Por qué sigue doliendo? No quiero sentirme de esta manera." –_

Estuvieron por un buen rato dando vueltas por calles polvorientas y desoladas. Gente había, pero muy poca. Viviendas también, pero todas muy viejas y deterioradas. Era un sitio deprimente, poco agradable.

\- Necesito que te quedes cuidando la carreta y el caballo. – Haruka finalmente había hallado un lugar donde vender lo que no necesitaba y conseguir provisiones útiles para su viaje. - ¿Deseas algo especial para comer? Puedo comprar algo para ti. -

\- Pan. – Era un pedido simple. – Quiero comer pan. –

\- Bien, te conseguiré pan. – Terminó siendo más barato de lo que esperaba. – Aguarda acá y volveré dentro de poco. –

La rubia tomó unas cosas de la carreta y partió dentro del negocio, dejando a Ami sentada al lado del caballo, vigilando a que nadie se acercara a la carreta.

Bueno, ese era el trabajo que le encargó Haruka. Que realmente lo estuviera cumpliendo era otro asunto, ya que la peliazul parecía más interesada en acariciar al animal a su lado, hablando con él como si se tratara de una persona.

\- ¿Puedes creerlo? Yo pensaba que todo marcharía bien luego de abandonar Lebiatis. – Pero como siempre, se había equivocado rotundamente. – No, yo creía que las cosas marchaban bien desde antes. Me engañé al pensar que estaba a salvo en el oasis solo por el hecho de que la gente ya no me veía como una amenaza. -

El caballo resopló contra su cabello y terminó desordenándolo. Ami no se inmutó debido a esto, ella continuó hablando con el animal.

\- Me engañé creyendo que Makoto aceptaría cualquier decisión que yo tomara con relación a la fuga. – Pero no fue así el caso. La castaña terminó teniendo una postura diferente, una que no abandonó, ni siquiera cuando Ami deseó rescatarla a último minuto. – Me engañé creyendo que íbamos a estar siempre juntas. -

Sus ojos bajaron a posarse en una de sus manos.

\- Pero ese día, cuando ella rechazó mi mano, sentí que todo se desmoronaba. – Que todo perdía sentido. – Sentí que nuestro lazo, o mejor dicho, el que yo cree entre las dos, se rompió con mucha facilidad. Sentí que ella nunca deseó acompañarme en todo esto. –

Que posiblemente se sintió obligada a seguir a su lado.

\- Y duele, muchísimo. – Su mano temblaba. Y no pudo contenerse, derramando amargas lágrimas mientras recordaba todo lo ocurrido. Desahogarse era lo único que deseaba. – Ya que me engañé tanto que comencé a creer posible que ella me quería… -

Un par de pies fueron visibles frete a ella.

\- Perdón, nuevamente me puse a pensar. – Se disculpó Ami, creyendo que se trataba de Haruka. – Debes estar harta de mi sentimentalismo. Suerte, ya pronto te podrás deshacer de mí… -

\- No lo dudo, bruja. –

Ese nombre, pensó que nunca más lo iba a tener que escuchar.

\- Ahora, sin hacer ruido, levántate y sígueme. –

El filo de una espada se posó contra su cuello. Ami sintió que la sangre se le heló en el instante.

* * *

 **Capítulo 40: Fue en Radatia.**

Siguió a los dos hombres hasta un callejón sucio. Se estaba poniendo oscuro, el sol comenzaba a caer, así que el lugar poco a poco iba siendo cubierto por las tinieblas. No se veía ni un alma rondar por el sitio, únicamente estaban ellos tres.

Esto no lucía bien, el callejón no tenía salida.

Al ver que ya no podía avanzar, Ami dio la vuelta y encaró a los dos tipos.

\- ¿De qué se trata todo esto? – Preguntó la peliazul una vez que encontró el valor para hablar.

\- Te llevaremos con nuestra reina. – Respondió uno de los hombres. – Tu escape causó muchos problemas en nuestro oasis. Debes volver para pagar por tus crímenes, bruja. –

Así que se trataba de soldados de Lebiatis.

Pero estos hombres no andaban en armadura como todos los otros servidores del oasis. Era extraño, pero seguramente era parte de algún plan que formularon para atraparla. Ahora que lo pensaba, era un movimiento inteligente.

Infiltrarse como civiles en diversos asentamientos urbanos del desierto con tal de encontrarla. Bastante astutos, tenía que darles un punto por eso.

\- No tengo deseos de volver al oasis. – Dijo Ami luego de un rato de pensarlo. – Siendo sincera, no deseo volver nunca. –

Ahora que era libre, deseaba continuar siéndolo.

\- No es una opción. – El soldado no tenía intenciones de alargar esto por mucho tiempo, así que iría al grano. – Vendrás con nosotros o verás de qué somos capaces. –

\- ¿Qué planean? – Impresionarla iba a ser complicado.

\- Nuestras cuadrillas están dispersas por todo este salar. – Comenzó a hablar uno de los hombres, extendiendo sus brazos para hacer énfasis en sus palabras. – Estamos armados, muy bien armados. Tenemos el permiso de nuestra reina para actuar de la manera que más nos plazca. –

¿Sabían que ella estaba específicamente acá? Pues eso daban a entender. Si no, no podrían tener todas las cuadrillas dispuestas en Radatia. Ellos deberían estar esparcidos en diferentes partes del desierto.

\- Traemos señales de humo. – Mostró ante la atenta mirada de Ami el pequeño casquillo de la señal. – El que te encuentre, tiene que activarla. Solo si tú no deseas cooperar. –

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué significa eso? – Preguntó la portadora del collar.

\- Significa que podemos comenzar a matar a toda la gente de este salar. – Era la señal para comenzar el exterminio. – Un genocidio masivo causado por tu capricho de libertad. –

Hubo unos segundos de silencio mientras Ami trataba de procesar esta información.

\- No pueden estar hablando en serio… -

\- Qué inocente eres. – El tipo levantó su brazo, en su mano iba la señal cargada. - ¿Crees que no soy capaz? –

\- ¡No, no lo hagas! – Imploró Ami al soldado. - ¡No maten a nadie, por favor! –

El hombre sonrió con malicia.

\- Mi dedo, creo que se está deslizando sin mi consentimiento… -

\- ¡Ya para! ¡No lo hagas! – La peliazul trató de acercarse, pero el otro guerrero apuntó su espada en contra de ella. – No, no, no… -

\- Mujeres, hombres, ancianos, niños. - Todos ellos morirían si apretaba el gatillo de la señal. – Un mar de sangre cubrirá Radatia con tan solo presionar… -

\- ¡Está bien! –

Ambos quedaron viendo a la joven, expectantes a sus palabras.

\- Yo me… - Cayó en sus rodillas sintiéndose derrotada. – Me… - No podía ni decirlo. Era duro, no deseaba perder lo que tanto le costó obtener. – Por favor, no me hagan esto… -

\- ¡Maldita! – Gritó uno de ellos. - ¿Por qué tu collar brilla? –

Lágrima azul estaba destellando ante sus ojos. Pero no era ella, lo juraba.

\- ¡Yo no hice nada! - El collar había comenzado a brillar solo. - Por favor, no presionen... -

\- ¡Es una trampa! ¡Esta mujer está loca! – Levantó la señal sobre su cabeza. - ¿No te dije? Ella quiere a todos muertos… -

Su mano fue rebanada antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa.

El soldado comenzó a gritar debido a la sangre que brotaba de la carne viva. Sacudía el brazo de un lado a otro, desesperado. Su compañero deseó calmarlo, pero fue alcanzado por dos flechas certeras que se clavaron directo en su hombro y brazo.

\- _"¿De dónde vinieron?"_ – No tuvo tiempo para buscar a su atacante, ya que terminó inconsciente debido a que recibió un golpe violento contra su nuca.

\- ¡Maldita! ¡Eres una maldita bruja! – Gritaba el soldado amputado a Ami.

\- ¡Deja de llamarme así! - No se estaba sintiendo bien. Su respiración era muy irregular, sus ojos se estaban nublando.

Y sin querer, levantó una de sus manos, provocando que el hielo naciera bajos los pies del hombre y que este terminara atrapado en una eterna prisión gélida.

La temperatura en el callejón bajó considerablemente. Todo alrededor de la peliazul estaba escarchado, y posiblemente, muerto. Pero ella seguía sin sentirse mejor, continuaba sin poder controlarse.

Era como si tuviera una tormenta sin control dentro de ella.

\- ¡Ayuda! – Se escuchó un grito. Era una voz femenina, algo que llamó la atención de Ami. - ¡Amiga, bájame de acá! ¡Yo soy de las buenas! -

Sus ojos buscaron a la persona que la llamaba.

\- ¡Deshace el hielo! - Un par de manos aferraron sus hombros desde atrás. No era un agarre amenazante, era un toque reconfortante. - ¡O por lo menos la estaca que la tiene atrapada! -

Esta nueva voz era muy familiar para ella.

\- Ya no tienes que temer, Ami. - Se sentía bien, se sentía segura. - Ahora estoy contigo. -

Esas palabras, no tenía porqué usar esas palabras. Su corazón era débil, ella era una débil.

\- Rei... - Volvió a romper en llanto. Y es que últimamente esto era lo único que hacía. - No puedo creerlo... -

Fue solamente una estaca la que terminó por desaparecer. Era la que mantenía a Minako atrapada en lo alto de la estructura, imposibilitada de bajar a terreno firme. Una vez en el suelo, sacudió su ropa, ya que termino cubierta de escarcha y arena. Y eso no era todo, el hielo rompió parte de su poncho, así que ahora era inservible. Le dolía mucho, puesto que era un poncho lindo.

\- No pude evitar el hielo en este callejón tan angosto. - Pero por lo menos, pudo ayudar a la amiga de Rei. - ¿Cómo está? Parecía muy inestable. -

\- Y todavía lo está. - Rei tenía a Ami abrazada y trataba de calmarla mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

\- Tú no me hiciste cariño cuando me vendaste la cabeza ayer. - Minako también necesitaba afecto. Ella era un simple ser humano y vivía crisis igual como todos los demás. - ¿Y sabes? Como que me empezó a doler ahora... -

\- No comiences con tonterías, Minako. - La pelinegra no tenía ánimos para este tipo de cosas. - No puedo atender a dos... - Entonces sintió otra energía acompañándolas.

\- ¡Quita tus manos de ella! - El filo de un arma apareció sobre la cabeza de Rei.

Minako se movió rápido, sacando su espada y apuntando contra quien deseaba atacarlas.

El sonido del metal chocando, chispas volando, fuerzas opuestas encontrándose. Dos poderes diferentes, destello dorado y rojo, miradas aguerridas que se topaban por primera vez en este callejón.

Pero se sentía como si fueran viejas enemigas.

\- Una espada bastante poderosa tienes contigo - El rostro de Haruka era cubierto por las sombras, pero su sonrisa era claramente visible para su contrincante. - Sería una lástima que alguien la termine cortando en dos. -

Rei no podía creer posible que Ami estuviera con esta mujer. ¿Dónde estaba Makoto? Ella era quien debía andar junto a la peliazul.

\- Esa pequeñez que cargas como arma no me asusta. - Minako estaba dispuesta a dar batalla. - ¡Yo seré quien corte tu espada en dos! -

La noche caía en Radatia. Fue en aquel salar donde Ami y Rei se volvieron a reencontrar. Pero la paz seguía siendo esquiva, mientras que las desgracias aún querían quedarse a jugar.

* * *

Hay que agarrar a Haruka y darle un helado, seguro así se calma. También un helado a Ami, para que se le vaya la depresión. Y uno para Rei y Minako, por el buen trabajo. ¿Saben qué? Mejor no. Son muchos helados.

Agradezco todos los reviews que dejaron en el último capítulo. :)

Gracias por leer. ¡Suerte!


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 41: Esta cruda realidad.**

El estruendo de una batalla la sacó de su estado. Los sonidos y las imágenes, todo comenzó a ser claro una vez que sus sentidos volvían a funcionar correctamente.

Espadas chocando, gritos que imploraban que algo o alguien se detuviera, también distinguía graznido de aves, pisadas rápidas en la arena, el arrullo de los grillos, luz plateada que se colaba y golpeaba sus ojos, brisa suave que corría por el pasillo, la figura de Rei…

\- " _¡Rei!"_ – Finalmente lo recordaba todo.

Había sido rescatada por ella y una rubia que llevaba una gran espada. Luego de eso, su mente se desconectó de esta realidad. Seguramente terminó inconsciente, como le solía ocurrir a menudo.

\- _"¿Quién está luchando?"_ – Estaba segura que todos esos ruidos eran causados por un altercado. – _"¿Qué es todo este alboroto?" –_

Se levantó del suelo y corrió hasta el lado de la pelinegra. Fue en ese momento que las cosas se aclararon aún más para ella, ya que tuvo visión total de lo que ocurría fuera del callejón: Haruka y la rubia que acompañaba a Rei estaban enfrentándose en una violenta lucha con sus espadas.

\- ¡Deténganse! –

Ami corrió hacia la batalla con la intención de detener la acción. Pero decidió entrometerse justo cuando ambas contendientes corrieron contra su rival para dar una estocada final.

\- ¡Cuidado! – Fue el grito que escapó de Rei mientras veía todo ocurrir en cámara lenta.

Las espadas no alcanzaron a tocar a Ami. Una quedó apuntando su rostro, la otra amenazaba a corta distancia su espalda. La peliazul mantuvo el aliento, sin poder ver el arma que Haruka levantaba frente a sus ojos.

Ciertos sucesos ocurridos en Lebiatis hicieron una fugaz aparición en su memoria. Tuvo que reprimirlos rápidamente, no era momento para caer en otra crisis.

\- ¡Baja el arma! – Gritó a la ex capitana. - ¡No son enemigas! ¡Ellas me salvaron la vida! –

Rei aprovechó para acercarse hasta el lado de Minako.

\- ¡También corre eso para ti! – Dijo la pelinegra algo alterada. - ¡Esta batalla no tiene sentido alguno! – ¿Acaso había perdido los estribos?

Ambas rivales cayeron al suelo resentidas. No eran heridas de la reciente batalla que acababa de terminar, eran lesiones que llevaban cada una de antes. De hecho, ninguna pudo hacerse un solo rasguño en lo que duró todo este altercado.

\- Me duele la cabeza… - Lloriqueaba Minako mientras se la agarraba con ambas manos.

Haruka sufría en silencio por su hombro. La herida que recibió cuando escapaban de Lebiatis aún no sanaba y estaba resultando ser una gran molestia para ella.

\- No puedo creerlo… - Ami también se desplomó en la arena. Su respiración nuevamente errática, sudor frío corría por su frente. ¡Vamos, tenía que calmarse! – Seguramente los guardias reales vendrán atraídos por esta estúpida batalla. –

\- ¿Guardias reales? – Haruka puso atención en las palabras de la joven. - ¿Ellos están acá? –

La portadora del collar asintió en silencio.

\- ¡Maldición! – No podía creerlo. - ¡Después de todo lo que hicimos para perderlos! –

Rei comprendía que el panorama no era auspicioso. Sabía que los guardias reales de Lebiatis eran quienes perseguían a Ami por todas partes con la misión de atraparla. Si ellos estaban acá, todo era mucho más peligroso. Tanto para Ami como para todo aquel que iba con ella.

\- ¿Y qué están esperando? – Preguntó Rei a la portadora del collar. - ¡Deben escapar mientras tengan tiempo! –

\- No es tan sencillo… - Alzó la voz la peliazul. – Ellos son muchos, están por todas partes y están dispuestos a usar la fuerza contra la gente de este lugar con tal de que me entregue. – Y ya no quería que más personas terminaran muertas por su culpa. – Se están adelantando a todo, casi como si supieran con antelación lo que haré o dónde iré. –

\- Se trata de Michiru. –

Las presentes quedaron viendo a Haruka, como esperando por más información. Parecía que la rubia sabía algo que todas las presentes desconocían.

\- Ella es la consejera de la reina. – Continuó luego de sentir la presión de tantos ojos observándola. – Tiene un espejo que le permite ver cosas que otros no pueden. Ella es capaz de interpretar diferente información a través de las imágenes que aparecen en su espejo. -

\- Así que básicamente están siendo perseguidas por una fuerza mayor que posee una guardia de soldados que son comandados por una clase de vidente. – Sonaba falso, pero a esta altura Minako simplemente tenía que aceptar las cosas tal como sonaban.

\- No, quien comandaba ese ejercito era yo. – Corrigió al instante Haruka. – Luego me quitaron de mi puesto gracias a ella. – Apuntó a Ami, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros ante la acusación.

Luego de esta revelación, todo el mundo parecía tener cosas diferente en qué pensar.

\- Sigo creyendo que no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados. – Rei no pensaba dejar a Ami sola ahora que la había encontrado nuevamente. Iba a ayudarla en todo lo posible y más, sin importar nada. – Vamos a encontrar una manera de escapar y saldrás a salvo de esto. –

\- ¡Rei tiene razón! – Minako tenía poco que ver en todo este asunto. Pero si la pelinegra iba a ayudar, ella también lo haría. Tomó su espada y se levantó, posicionándose al lado de la mística mujer del desierto. – No ganarán nada quedándose aquí sentadas. –

\- ¡Juntas podemos dar pelea! – Agregó Rei, sus ojos vibrantes con pasión.

Cielos, cuánto deseaba tener esas mismas esperanzas.

\- No es tan sencillo como parece. - Haruka no deseaba arruinar el momento, pero alguien acá tenía que ser realista. – Estamos hablando de un grupo de élite que fue entrenado para el combate. Comparados con ellos, somos simple mierda. -

\- ¿Y planeas quedarte acá como la mierda que crees ser? - Rei volvía a la carga, esta vez con claras señales de estar enojada. - ¡Si escapas, existe la posibilidad de que te atrapen! ¡Si te quedas acá, también estás en peligro! - Ella prefería luchar antes de quedarse con los brazos cruzados. - ¡Hay que enfrentarnos a este arruinado mundo sin miedo! -

\- Claro, como tú digas, soñadora. - Daba igual, seguramente todas iban a morir. - Está bien. - Aceptaba finalmente Haruka.

¿Podía continuar engañándose?

\- ¿Qué dices, Ami? –

Sí, era sencillo engañarse a ella misma.

\- Quizás exista una posibilidad. – Ya no había vuelta atrás. – Está bien, andando. -

De vuelta a escapar, así como siempre a hecho desde que llegó a este planeta.

* * *

 **Capítulo 42: Cara a cara.**

La noche en el desierto era muy fría, pero era su deber resistir las bajas temperaturas y continuar con su trabajo. Por tal razón llevaba puesto un abrigo de piel sobre sus hombros, cubriendo su espalda, protegiéndola del inclemente clima que se apoderaba de las planicies áridas de Telián cuando caía el sol.

\- ¿Qué puedes ver en tu espejo? – Preguntó una voz seca. - ¿Ya la encontraste? –

Se trataba de la reina de Lebiatis, hablando desde la comodidad de su palanquín de oro. Se escondía allí por vergüenza a que vieran su desfigurado rostro y piel reseca. Se estaba marchitando, necesitaba hallar con urgencia a la bruja.

\- Sigue moviéndose. – Por ende, no podía dar una localización concreta. Cuando se quedaba quieta era mucho más sencillo leer sus alrededores e interpretar su posición. – No se encuentra sola. –

\- Eso es sabido. – Dijo la mujer en un tono de sabelotodo. – Escapó junto a la ex capitana Tennou y ahora ambas son prófugas. –

Ahora ambas estaban acá en Radatia.

\- De alguna manera fue seducida por la bruja y no dudó en seguirla. – Era ciertamente una pena. Volver a encontrar a alguien como la guerrera sería muy complicado. No podía negarlo, esa mujer era incomparable. Los inútiles soldados de la guardia real trabajaban mejor cuando ella estaba al mando. – Solía respetarla, pero cuando se dejó influenciar por la bruja, perdió todo valor para mí. Pasó a ser una asquerosa y molestosa existencia. -

Eso sonó bastante mal para la musa. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablar de Haruka de esa manera? La reina no la conocía tan bien como ella.

Si tan solo no estuviera ligada a esta mujer, habría usado el reflejo de su espejo para atraparla en una eterna ilusión y matarla sin piedad.

\- Tú también estás interesada en ella, ¿verdad? – Hablaba hacia un tercero. Las sombras que se creaban dentro del palanquín no dejaban ver con claridad la segunda persona que se encontraba dentro de él. - ¿Quieres reencontrarte con ella? –

La mano de la reina bajó a acariciar una cabellera cobriza que reposaba sobre su regazo.

\- Esa mujer que decidió dejarte atrás. La que te abandonó cuando más deseabas tenerla a tu lado, esa que no dudó en dejarte por alguien más… - Susurraba contra el oído de su nueva marioneta. – Tu corazón anhela verla nuevamente, ¿verdad? –

Lágrimas amargas brotaron de los brillantes orbes esmeraldas de la pobre víctima.

\- _"Esto es enfermizo."_ – Michiru observaba en silencio la escena.

\- Yo te llevaré con ella. – Hoy se sentía bondadosa. – Y juntas nos encargaremos de que pague por sus crímenes. –

Algo curioso apareció en el espejo de la musa.

\- Hay dos personas más con ella _._ – Eso es lo que decían las claras señales que se reflejaban en la superficie. – ¿Seguimos con el plan que teníamos o cambiamos a otro? –

\- Cambiaremos un poco. – Decidió la reina luego de haberlo meditado. – Usaremos la carnada para atraer a la presa. -

* * *

Cuatro figuras sigilosas se escabullían por los callejones de Radatia bajo el amparo de las tinieblas que se creaban aquella noche en favor de ellas. Ocultas de los ojos de todos, iban en busca de la carreta perteneciente a la ex capitana. Si tenían suerte, podían usarla para escapar de este infestado salar.

Una vez que Haruka se aseguró de que no había enemigos cerca, alzó la mano e hizo una señal para que volvieran a avanzar, esta vez hacia una calle abierta. Corrieron hasta llegar a una esquina. La rubia asomó con cuidado la cabeza para observar lo que aguardaba al doblar por esta calle.

\- ¿Es por acá? – Preguntó Minako con curiosidad.

\- Allí está mi carreta. – Dijo Haruka en un tono bajo. – Pero es muy sospechoso que esté todo tan desolado. –

La ex capitana esperaba que hubiera uno que otro guardia real rebuscando en las cosas que traía en la parte trasera de la carreta.

Pero no, así no era el caso. Nada, simplemente no había alma alguna rondado por esta calle. Lo cual provocaba la alarma en Haruka, quien conocía bien la clase de estrategias que usaban en la guardia real. Seguramente se trataba de una trampa.

\- ¡Cielos…! – Rei sintió un extraño escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Los vellos de sus brazos se erizaron debido a la sensación que sacudió su ser.

\- ¿Todo bien? – Cierta preocupación se escuchaba en el tono de Minako. - ¿Tienes frío? –

\- Estoy bien… - Aseguró la mujer. Pero mintió, ya que la sensación persistía. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Percibía acaso un poder maligno? Pero esto era sumamente poderoso. Nunca antes había percibido algo igual.

Los ojos de Rei viajaron hasta parar en Ami.

\- _"Está muy callada."_ – Bueno, la peliazul era callada por naturaleza, pero esta vez su silencio se sentía sumamente incómodo y fuera de lugar. Pero tampoco sería bueno obligarla a hablar si ella no quería hacerlo. Lo menos que Rei deseaba era molestar a la chica.

\- Ami… _-_

La portadora del collar levantó la vista del suelo y quedó viendo hacia el final de la calle. Oscuridad era lo que reinaba en el lugar, no podía verse mucho después de un par de metros.

\- ¡Ami, por acá! –

Rei volvió a percibir una increíble cantidad de energía maligna. Su mirada acompañó la de Ami, ambas veían ahora hacia el fondo de la calle.

\- Podemos enviar a uno de los cuervos de Rei a ver si hay alguien escondido, ¿o no? – Minako volteó hacia la pelinegra, pero la encontró con esta expresión de perplejidad que poco iba con la situación del momento.

Esperen, ¿era esa una persona caminando en dirección a ellas?

\- Finalmente te encuentro. -

Minako no comprendía qué estaba ocurriendo. ¿Quién era esta persona que acababa de aparecer desde las sombras? ¿Por qué todo el mundo parecía afectado por su presencia?

\- No puede ser… - Se escuchó decir a Haruka.

¿Por qué Ami estaba llorando?

\- Makoto… - Sus ojos no mentían. Esta era la realidad, ¿verdad? ¿O había vuelto a caer inconsciente? Si esto se trataba de un sueño, pedía por favor nunca ser despertada.

\- Ven a mi lado. - Una mano alzada invitaba a la portadora del collar.

Rei podía sentirlo, pero la impresión la había dejado sin palabras. Ese poder maligno venía de Makoto. Y cuando la peliazul corrió a encontrarse con la castaña, no hizo nada para detenerla.

* * *

Resumen del capítulo 42: "A mi futura esposa la hicieron mala y viene a matarme".

Gracias por los reviews y por darse el tiempo de leer. ¡Suerte!


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 43: Déjà vu.**

Se sentía sumamente bien.

Sus brazos rodeando el cuerpo ajeno, un par más fuerte conteniendo el suyo. Un contacto que añoraba desde hace días. Algo simple, pero que de alguna manera traía gozo infinito a su corazón.

Estaba acá, junto a ella.

 **Estaba viva.**

Podía oír el corazón de Makoto latir. Y el rítmico sonido le traía buenos recuerdos. Las memorias de noches en las cuales no podía conciliar el sueño y se desvelaba hora tras hora, sin encontrar remedio a su insomnio. Pero que terminaban cuando reposaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de la castaña y se concentraba en el sonido que emitía su corazón cada vez que pulsaba bajo su oído.

Era algo que la relajaba y siempre la conducía a un sueño profundo.

Pero el de ahora era ciertamente diferente. No era un ritmo tranquilo, ese que ella recordaba. Era más bien descontrolado, acelerado. Como si el corazón de Makoto hubiera estado esperando este reencuentro con tanto fervor como la misma Ami.

\- No puedo creerlo... – Una de las manos de la castaña abandonó su sitio en la espalda de la peliazul y subió a encontrarse con el rostro de ella. Una suave caricia, de esas que roban suspiros, fue entregada en una de las mejillas de Ami. – Realmente caíste, bruja. –

\- ¡Aléjate de ella, Ami! – Advirtió Rei, pero ya era muy tarde.

La misma mano con la que Makoto acarició a su antigua compañera, se hizo con el collar de la joven y comenzó a ahorcarla con él. Se le unió la otra mano, ahora con ambas estrangulaba el cuello de la portadora de la Lágrima Azul.

Pero el plan no acababa allí.

Los soldados que debían atrapar a Ami, fueron comandados a salir de sus escondites y dispararon sus señales de humo contra el suelo, levantando una densa cortina oscura que impedía la visualización de todo el terreno.

\- ¡No puede ser! ¡Ami, iré a ayudarte…! – Rei siente que alguien la toma de la mano y la arrastra lejos del caos.

Haruka se cubre la nariz con el cuello de su blusa. Atenta a sus alrededores, comienza a dar cortos pasos.

\- _"¿Dónde están? Sé que vendrán a atacarnos."_ – Era obvio que los guardias reales usarían este humo para acecharlas y luego emboscarlas. Tenía que tener sumo cuidado o podía terminar siendo atrapada por el enemigo. – " _¡Lo tengo!"_ – Una idea cruzó por la mente de la rubia. – " _Crearé una ráfaga poderosa con mi espada y disiparé este molesto humo…"_ -

Alguien la agarró por el hombro y la tiró al suelo.

Lo siguiente que Haruka supo es que tenía un guardia real sobre ella, apuntando una daga contra su cuello, listo para matarla.

* * *

Este angosto y sucio callejón no era lugar para dos personas. Pero era el único sitio que Minako había encontrado para guarecerse junto a Rei y no pensaba quejarse.

Que el humo haya llegado hasta este sitio era un problema y una ventaja al mismo tiempo. Nadie las veía a ellas, pero carecían de claridad para ver si alguien venía por el frente o por sus espaldas.

\- Esto está muy mal... – La rubia corrió de forma desesperada una mano por su flequillo. - ¡Todo está fuera de control! –

Maldecía el día que puso pie en este estúpido planeta.

\- ¿Qué rayos te pasa, Minako? – Preguntó enfurecida Rei. La rubia estaba justo frente a ella, estorbando en su camino. - ¡Déjame salir! ¡Debo ayudar a Ami! –

\- ¿Estás loca? – Iba a ser buena con la pelinegra e iba a explicarle la situación en la que estaban. Todo hacía parecer que no entendía lo peligroso que resultaba salir de este callejón. - ¡No tienes armas, no posees poderes maravillosos, menos resistencia o habilidades favorables para la lucha! ¡Estás en gran desventaja contra todos los soldados que andan allí afuera buscando matarte a sangre fría! –

Y a Minako le dolía tener que ser ella la que recordara esto a Rei. Pero debía hacerlo. Esta mujer sin cordura quería lanzarse a una muerte segura y no planeaba ser cómplice de eso.

\- Tienes razón. - Dijo la azabache con la cabeza agacha. – Soy nada comparada contigo, con la ex capitana y su espada, con Ami y sus poderes… - Lo sabía muy bien, pero nada de eso iba a detenerla. Tenía sus manos, tenía su valiente corazón latiendo, los ardientes sentimientos que adentro de él se albergaban. - ¡Nada de eso me importa! ¡Yo no me voy a detener! –

Alguien allá afuera necesitaba su ayuda y ella no se quedaría sin hacer nada.

\- Ami me necesita a su lado. – Como pudo, Rei apartó a Minako del camino. Con determinación, comenzó a marchar hacia el campo de batalla. En ningún momento miró atrás. – Tú puedes quedarte acá. –

Qué duro es cuando la realidad te golpea de forma violenta en la cara.

\- _"Rei la ama ciegamente."_ – Sí, siempre iba a maldecir el día que llegó a este podrido planeta. – _"Deseas estar a su lado y apoyarla. Pero cuando tú caigas, ¿quién estará a tu lado para ayudarte, Rei?" -_

La rubia se hizo con su espada.

\- Quizás la maldita sea yo. – Después de todo, caminó varios días por el desierto de Telián. Algo de la maldición se le tuvo que haber quedado encima. – Siempre me intereso en personas equivocadas. –

Minako abandonó la seguridad del callejón y fue en busca de Rei.

* * *

Makoto continuaba estrangulándola sin misericordia con su propio collar.

Su rostro no reflejaba emoción alguna, aparte de que sus ojos carecían del brillo característico que Ami recordaba. Era como una persona totalmente diferente.

\- _"¡No puedo quitármela de encima!" –_ Y no deseaba atacarla. Por ningún motivo quería usar sus poderes contra la castaña, pero sus opciones se estaban acotando. Se estaba quedando sin aire y fuerzas para luchar. Iba a morir en manos de Makoto si no hacía algo. – _"No quiero dañarla, no quiero…" -_

Entonces la cadena del collar termina cediendo, casi como escuchando las súplicas desesperadas de Ami.

Makoto quedó con la Lágrima Azul en sus manos, sin saber qué hacer ahora. La peliazul está tirada en el suelo tomando bocanadas de aire y llorando, sus manos sosteniendo su adolorido cuello.

\- Eres patética. – Dijo la única en pie mientras observaba a su "enemiga". – La reina me dijo que eras una máquina asesina sin piedad. ¡Pero mírate, apenas puedes contra mí! – Un sentimiento extraño se formaba en su pecho al verla abatida en el suelo, sin esperanzas y con todo en su contra. Pero algo obligaba ese sentimiento a desaparecer. – Realmente siento lástima de ti, bruja. -

¿La que hablaba era realmente Makoto?

\- Me encanta tener siempre la razón. – Se unió una nueva voz a la conversación. – Hacía falta un señuelo apropiado para atraparte. –

Una silueta comenzó a hacerse visible de a poco en medio de la cortina de humo que las rodeaba. Eran las pesadillas y miedos de Ami tomando forma. Una existencia que se había encargado de hacerle la vida imposible desde que llegó a este planeta. No, esta mujer desde hace mucho antes que había puesto sus ojos en ella.

\- Sabía que no la atacarías. No serías capaz de dañar a la persona que amas, ¿verdad? –

Y cuando la reina apareció finalmente, sintió que revivía un encuentro antiguo que ocurrió en otro contexto y ocasión.

\- Creciste mucho, niña. – Este era un real monstruo. Makoto, quien entregó el collar a la mujer que llegó a su lado, era una simple marioneta. – Pero sigues siendo una estúpida e ingenua basura molesta. –

Lágrima Azul estaba en las manos equivocadas.

* * *

 **Capítulo 44: El animal que hay en mi interior.**

Pueden haber pasado incalculables años desde el día que marcó el comienzo de esta historia, pero en la memoria de Ami persistía este único recuerdo, uno de los pocos que han podido reflotar desde las profundidades de su inconsciente.

Aquel día, cuando la pequeña princesa del prometedor reino cruzó caminos con una codiciosa reina sedienta de poder. Fue allí que todo esto comenzó. Y ha perdurado hasta los días presentes, tanto por los anhelos de la reina o las decisiones tomadas por la portadora del collar.

Pero el fin lucía cercano.

O eso pensó Ami, aterrorizada de ver su preciado collar en las manos de su terrible enemiga.

\- No sabes cuántos problemas me causaste, bruja. – Esta mujer estaba claramente dando sus últimos respiros. No se asemejaba en nada al recuerdo que tenía de ella. Era horrible y maltrecha, sus ojos rojos parecían querer salirse de sus cuencas. La piel de su cuerpo estaba opaca y agrietada, manchas extrañas cubrían su extensión. Un par de manos huesudas sostenían su collar, afiladas uñas acompañaban cada dedo. El cabello gris, pajoso y sin lustre le daba el aspecto de una anciana.

Pero aquí estaba, luchando por cumplir con su malvado plan.

\- Y pensar que iba a perdonarte la vida… - Ya no le quedaban fuerzas ni para hablar. – ¡Pensé en hacerte mi mano derecha si aceptabas unirte a mi bando! –

¿Cuál era la razón de gritarle todo esto ahora?

\- ¡Pero fuiste terca y estúpida! – La mujer apretó en su mano la preciosa piedra del collar. Se estaba poniendo furiosa de solo recordar todas las malditas veces en que la joven arruinó sus planes. - ¡Te dejaste influenciar por toda esta gente del desierto y terminaste corrompida…! -

\- ¡Estás equivocada! – Ami finalmente alzaba la voz. – ¡La única corrompida eres tú! ¡Menosprecias a la gente y utilizas a todos a tu antojo! – Eso era algo muy bajo e inhumano. - ¡Eres la enemiga de todos los habitantes de este planeta! –

Deseó avanzar contra la reina, pero frente a ella se puso Makoto, protegiendo a la villana.

\- Sí, tienes razón. – La risa de la mujer era seca. – Solo pienso en mí. Quiero tener todo el poder únicamente para mi favor y pienso matarlos a todos. ¿Qué hay de malo con eso? – Esta era su forma de pensar. – Tú y yo no somos muy diferentes. Tus manos están manchadas igual que las mías. También defiendes tus principios con la fuerza, así como yo… -

\- ¡Eso es mentira! – Gritó en su defensa Ami. – Yo no soy… - Ella no era una asesina, ¿verdad? – Yo no he… -

\- ¡Acéptalo! – La reina comenzó a retroceder lentamente. Una marcha lerda y cansada. Realmente no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Pero este collar seguramente tenía suficiente energía para devolverle la vitalidad que necesitaba. Solo un poco más, solo deseaba matar a esta chica con sus propias manos. - ¡Antes que te mande a la tumba! –

Lo cortina de humo que las rodeaba iba siendo disipada de a poco por la brisa nocturna.

\- ¡Mi collar! –

Ami podía ver claramente cómo la gema iba siendo despojada de su energía. La reina estaba drenando el poder, fortaleciéndose con él. Al parecer, este era su último recurso. Y le estaba resultando muy bien. Su marchito cuerpo iba ganando nuevamente fortaleza. Sus garras presionaban con mayor firmeza su Lágrima Azul, deseosas de arrebatar hasta la última gota de su maravilloso poder.

\- ¡Ya detente! –

\- Ni lo creas. – Un brazo la sostuvo desde la cintura. Agarre firme que no la dejó dar un solo paso en dirección a la reina. Se trataba otra vez de Makoto. – Eres una persona persistente. – Dijo mientras se resistía a las protestas de la peliazul. – Deja que todo siga su curso tal como debe ser… -

\- ¡No, ya deja de decir tonterías! – Gritó Ami mientras forcejeaba. - ¡Esta no eres tú, Makoto! ¡Esta mujer te está utilizando! –

\- Ella me advirtió que tratarías de hacerme cambiar de parecer. – Pero no iba a permitir que sus palabras la afectaran. – No caeré en tu juego, bruja. -

El infierno iba a ser desatado en la tierra.

La tierra estaba temblando sin control. Las vibraciones subterráneas mecían de un lado a otro las viviendas y a ellas. Era complicado estar de pie. El suelo parecía querer abrirse para tragarlas

Los crujidos que se oían eran terroríficos.

El cielo oscuro carecía de estrellas. Quizás, temerosas, se escondieron, abandonando a las víctimas a merced de su enemiga.

Tinieblas aguardaban por presenciar una masacre. Querían ver correr sangre inocente esa noche.

\- ¡Por favor, escúchame! – Suplicaba la peliazul desesperada. - ¡No soy tu enemiga, menos deseo hacerte daño! ¡Es la reina contra quien debemos luchar! – La misma mujer que frente a ellas se estaba despellejando de a poco.

Sus manos, piernas, brazos; todo estaba quedando sin piel. Debajo, una materia oscura quedaba expuesta. Sus extremidades se deformaban y aumentaban en tamaño, dándole una apariencia monstruosa a la reina. Los ojos que brillaban en su desfigurado rostro estaban fijos en Ami.

Sintió escalofríos cuando le sonrió. Unos siniestros colmillos sobresalían de su enorme boca.

\- **_¿Tienes miedo, niña?_** – Su temor la llenaba de más energía. - _**¡Yo soy tu mayor pesadilla! –**_

La reina había abandonado su cuerpo físico y ahora era una masa de energía. Estaba transformando en una abominación y no podía hacer nada para detenerla. ¡Se sentía como una total inútil! Sin su collar, estaba completamente indefensa y sin poderes para luchar.

Si tan solo pudiera estar en contacto con su Lágrima Azul.

\- Esta es la pesadilla de la que nadie podrá despertar. – Makoto la empujó con fuerza, tirándola al suelo. Pero no pudo apartar la mirada de esos azulados ojos que la veían casi atravesando su alma. Esa sensación en el pecho volvía a acogerla. – No me mires así. –

\- ¿Y cómo debo mirarte? –

\- Quiero que me veas con odio. – Eran enemigas después de todo. – Pero tus ojos solo me ven con remordimiento y pena. –

El monstruo había sido liberado. Hambriento, abrió sus voraces quijadas y apuntó sus garras contra sus dos víctimas.

\- Es que estoy arrepentida de tantas cosas. – Dijo Ami mientras se ponía de pie. – Pero de arrepentimientos no puedes vivir. – Tenía a su mayor enemiga frente a sus ojos. – Solo las acciones te llevarán lejos. –

\- ¿De qué hablas…? – La peliazul pasó corriendo por su lado. - ¡Espera! -

Y se lanzó sin temores contra la reina. En algún lugar, dentro de esta bestia horrible, estaba su collar.

Cuando lo tuviera de vuelta, todo sería mejor.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! No podía dejar que el año se terminara sin actualizar esta historia. Gracias por acompañarme este año, espero que el próximo sea mucho mejor para todos.

Gracias por leer. ¡Suerte!


	24. Chapter 24

**"Con tus propias manos"**

En el momento en que sus ojos se posaron sobre la abominación que se alzaba en medio del campo de batalla, Haruka supo que tenía que correr y salvar su vida.

Entre la conmoción divisó unas ruinas cercanas a ella. No lo dudó y partió apresurada a guarecerse allí.

El lugar estaba desolado. El techo se había desplomado, así también un par de murallas. Las que seguían en pie estaban repletas de grietas. Estaba segura que este escondite no resistiría si llegaba a ser atacado por la reina.

\- Mis manos están tan sucias. – Las manchas de sangre se negaban a desaparecer. Sus palmas, cubiertas de rojo, eran la prueba viviente de las acciones extremistas que tuvo que realizar para salvar con vida. – No se quieren ir. -

Decidió restregar ambas palmas contra la arena. Quería estar limpia, deseaba ser alguien limpio. No quería llevar la sangre de otros en sus manos.

\- Es suficiente, Haruka. – Se escuchó desde un rincón de las ruinas.

Las sombras cubrían gran parte de este sitio, protegiendo la identidad de quien acompañaba a la rubia. Sin embargo, no necesitaba más pista que la voz para saber de quién se trataba.

\- Michiru… - La silueta de la musa se fue volviendo más clara conforme iba avanzando, paso a paso, acercándose a la rubia. Su imagen revivía desde las cenizas recuerdos que Haruka desconocía poseía. Volverla a ver era tan extraño, puesto que se había hecho a la idea de nunca más cruzar caminos con ella. - ¿Qué haces acá? –

\- Continuando con mi plan. – Era en parte la razón por la cual seguía adelante. Acabar con este maldito y eterno plan de una buena vez. – Mírate, ¿no te había dicho que Frieden era el lugar al cual debías ir? –

\- Radatia estaba en el camino. –

\- ¡Y esas heridas! – Dijo apuntando el hombro de la ex capitana. - ¿Por qué no tienes cuidado? Siempre has sido tan arriesgada… -

\- ¡Basta! – Esto no estaba bien. No era el momento, menos estaba de ánimo para recibir esta falsa charla.

Este intento de aparentar que todo estaba bien entre ellas.

\- No me siento cómoda. – Las cosas no se iban a resolver con unas cuantas palabras. - ¿Qué quieres de mí, Michiru? –

La musa se agachó frente a la guerrera. Una de sus manos viajó a encontrarse con la fría y sucia piel del rostro de Haruka. La obligó a alzar la vista. Sus ojos hace mucho que no tenían el placer de perderse en el celestial tono que reinaba en la mirada de la rubia.

\- Solo quiero terminar lo que comencé. – La oportunidad de que este eterno castigo terminase estaba al alcance de su mano. Pero necesitaba ayuda y sabía que Haruka podía entregársela. – Necesito que sigas jugando a ser la heroína. –

\- Me ofendes. –

\- Siéntete ofendida cuanto quieras. – Ese ego suyo era tan fácilmente ofendido. Siempre ha sido así, pensó la Michiru. – Pero por favor, escúchame. –

Pese a que no tuvo respuesta, tomó este silencio como la aceptación de la guerrera.

\- Hay una forma de derrotar a la reina. – Algo que ella pudo ver gracias a su divino espejo. – Podrá lucir como un monstruo ahora, pero si buscas en el fondo, hallarás un corazón. -

¿Esa bestia seguía teniendo corazón?

\- Ese corazón es su punto débil. – La única parte de su cuerpo que no se había transformado en energía. – Si recibe un golpe fatal allí, todo se acaba para ella. –

Haruka volvió la vista hacia sus manos. Seguían tan sucias, y la sangre ya parecía haberse secado en ellas. Sin embargo, aún quedaban zonas puras, lugares donde el rojo no pudo llegar.

\- " _Es una pena, tendré que ensuciarlas igual."_ –

A esa maldita mujer la iba a matar con estas mismas manos.

* * *

La espada de Minako atravesó el torso del guerrero. La hoja apareció por el otro lado cubierta de sangre. El fluido brotó de forma descontrolada una vez que retiró su arma y la herida mortal quedó expuesta. El hombre cayó al suelo, seguramente ya muerto.

\- ¡Este era el último soldado! - Dijo la rubia bastante segura. Rei y ella se habían encargado de la gran mayoría que quedaron rondando por este lado de la calle. - ¡Debemos hallar una forma de sortear a la reina y pasar al otro lado! -

La descomunal forma que había adoptado la villana obstruía tanto el paso como la visión. Ninguna de las dos estaba segura de lo que ocurría al otro lado, por tal razón deseaban encontrar una forma para avanzar.

Querían llegar donde estaba Ami. Aislada y asustada, posiblemente no podría darle batalla a la reina.

\- ¡Fobos y Deimos no pueden acercarse para ayudar! - Las aves habrían podido ver qué estaba aconteciendo, pero no deseaba arriesgar a sus cuervos. - ¡La energía de la reina aumenta a cada segundo! - Realmente poderosa, además de peligrosa. Esta apariencia que había tomado era terrorífica, pero Rei no se iba a dejar intimidar. - _"¡Tenemos que hacer algo rápidamente! El tiempo es crucial si deseamos salir vivas de esto" -_

Necesitaban un plan ahora mismo.

\- ¡Ustedes dos! -

Minako y Rei voltearon al escuchar el llamado. Pensaron que podía ser otro soldado, pero se percataron que se trataba de Haruka, quien corría velozmente en dirección a ellas.

\- ¡Necesito de forma urgente la ayuda de ambas! - Llegó junto a las otras dos bastante agitada.

\- ¿Dónde rayos estabas? - Fue la inquisitiva pregunta de Rei. - ¡Tuvimos que luchar contra todos estos estúpidos guardias a solas! -

\- ¡No tengo tiempo ahora para discutir eso! - Estaba consciente de que haberse escondido no estuvo bien, pero este no era el preciso momento para ser juzgada. - ¡Deben hacer lo que yo les diga! -

\- ¿Y por qué? ¿Qué tienes en mente? - Cuestionó Minako a la otra rubia.

\- Tengo una idea sobre cómo vencer a la reina finalmente. - Gracias a las revelaciones que recibió, Haruka ahora tenía pleno conocimiento de qué hacer para derrotar a la villana y terminar con esta batalla de una vez por todas. - Pero no podré hacer esto sola, por eso necesito que ustedes me apoyen. -

Las otras dos se quedaron viendo en silencio. Sin embargo, con la mirada de decían bastante la una a la otra.

\- ¡Está bien! - A Minako aún le quedaba algo de energía para seguir luchando.

\- Cuenta conmigo. - Rei estaba dispuesta a dar todo de sí para ayudar. - ¡Vamos a derrotarla! -

Esta era posiblemente la única oportunidad que tendrían para vencer a la reina, así que no iban a desaprovecharla.

* * *

 _\- "¡Promete que protegerás el collar con tu vida!" -_

Esa voz que se había perdido en las arenas del tiempo, volvió a surgir y la trajo nuevamente a la realidad. La realidad que ella decidió enfrentar, esta cruda realidad que estaba dispuesta a cambiar con sus propias manos.

Cuando Ami abrió los ojos, se encontró inmersa en la oscuridad. Rodeada por profundas tinieblas que parecían querer tragarla y hacerla desaparecer por siempre. Este era el interior de la reina. Bueno, el interior de la nueva forma que había tomado.

Sin embargo, esta oscuridad no podía con el divino resplandor que emanaba de su collar. Lágrima Azul destellaba, su fulgor azulado ayudó a que Ami lograra localizar su collar.

\- _"Pero no puedo moverme..."_ \- Había algo que le impedía avanzar. Además, esta energía que la rodeaba parecía estar dañando su piel. Ardía y dolía, como si la estuviera quemando. - _"¡Vamos, muévete!"_ \- Se obligaba a ella misma. - _"¡Debo recuperar mi collar!"_ -

Sacando fuerzas que desconocía tenía, Ami comenzó a dar cortos pasos. Acá adentro existía una especie de presión descomunal que trataba de detenerla, algo que deseaba hacerla caer para que nunca más volviera a levantarse.

Pero no se detuvo. Continuó a su ritmo, sufriendo bajo un poder enorme, su cuerpo castigado y puesto al límite. Siguió y llegó hasta su collar. Lo tomó entre sus temblorosas y dañadas manos, sonrió mientras las lágrimas que se formaban en sus ojos se desvanecían en la oscura energía, solo para después caer sobre sus rodillas.

\- " _Ya tengo el collar conmigo."_ \- Sentía que iba a morir. - _"Ahora solo debo ayudar a mis amigas."_ -

* * *

El monstruo que fue liberado en Radatia rugía hambriento de más poder.

Seguía absorbiendo la energía del collar que había engullido. Su tamaño continuaría aumentando si seguía drenando a la Lágrima Azul. De por sí ya lucía descomunal. De continuar, seguramente nada ni nadie podría detenerla.

Y no solo de poder deseaba saciarse.

Quería, también, derramar la sangre de su mayor enemiga. La boba que sin saber, se había lanzado a una muerte segura.

\- ¡Qué estúpida! – La reina se reía de Ami. - ¡Todo lo que entre en contacto conmigo terminará pereciendo lenta y dolorosamente! – Esto era a causa de la gran inestabilidad que mostraba su propia energía. Cualquier materia terminaría desintegrándose hasta volverse nada.

Makoto observaba desconcertada a la gran bestia que tenía frente a ella. O más bien, veía y se cuestionaba qué razones tuvo la bruja para prácticamente suicidarse. ¿Qué la impulsó a tomar la drástica decisión de aventurarse dentro de esta forma nociva que había tomado la reina?

Y además, no se sentía bien. Saber que la bruja iba a morir claramente no la hacía sentir mejor. De hecho, una inmensa angustia comenzó a apoderarse de ella mientras veía que el tiempo pasaba y la peliazul no daba señales de vida.

\- ¡Reina mía! - Gritó la castaña, llamando la atención de este monstruo. - ¡Esto no está bien! - Tenía que detenerse y dejar ir a la bruja. - ¡Por favor, no quiero que ella muera...! -

Entonces ocurrió lo impensado.

Makoto fue atacada por la reina, quien con sus garras la golpeó y mandó a volar lejos. Terminó azotando el suelo y rodó varios metros. Boca abajo, gimió y gritó de dolor, ya que el costado donde recibió el golpe quedó sumamente comprometido.

\- ¡Ahora que conseguí lo que quería, ya no te necesito! - Dijo la reina a la herida castaña. - ¡Destruiré a todas las sucias escorias de Telián...! -

Decenas de púas de hielo nacieron desde el interior del cuerpo de la villana. Brillantes y gélidas, peligrosamente una pasó muy cerca de su punto débil, dejando muda de forma momentánea al monstruo.

\- _"Ella sigue viva..." -_ Pese a que su visión se nublaba a ratos, Makoto pudo notar la aparición de las púas. Sintió una presión en su pecho y amargas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. - _"Sí que es fuerte..."_ -

La reina no solo era atacada desde el interior de su cuerpo, también recibía la arremetida de Haruka y Minako, que con sus espadas lanzaban incesantes ráfagas de su propia energía en contra de la titánica bestia. Sus ataques buscaban dar al corazón que se escondía dentro de ella.

 _-_ **¡Juro que las mataré a todas!** \- Estaba segura que se habían enterado de su punto débil. ¡Estas malditas querían matarla! Pero no se los iba a permitir, ya que las aplastaría y destrozaría sin piedad a cada una. - **¡Y comenzaré contigo!** -

Rei, quien se había escabullido hasta llegar con Makoto, fue amenazada por las gigantescas garras de la reina. Pero no tuvo posibilidad de hacerle daño, ya que cierta musa apareció desde las sombras y se interpuso valerosamente, usando el poder de su espejo para reflectar el ataque.

\- ¡Esto se acaba acá, reina mía! - Michiru ya se cansó de sufrir, ya no quería seguir bajo el poder de esta cruel villana. Ella iba a luchar y rompería estas cadenas. - ¡Muéstrame ese corazón tuyo! - Y la luz que emanó de su espejo comenzó a devorar la oscuridad del cuerpo de esta terrible bestia.

La reina deseó retroceder, así que se puso a destruir las viviendas que habían a su alrededor. Escombros volaban por todas partes y caían peligrosamente en cualquier sitio. Minako y Haruka tenían que hacer uso de su agilidad para esquivar todo. El riesgo de terminar aplastadas por algo era altísimo. Aun así, continuaban atacando con todas sus fuerzas a la reina.

Estaban unidas por una sola razón: Matar a este monstruo.

\- **¡Maldita traidora!** \- Siempre supo que no debía confiar en su consejera. Pero por falta de servidores, tuvo que recurrir a ella una y otra vez. La muy astuta esperó hasta último momento para revelarse en su contra. Bueno, ahora finalmente podía deshacerse de ella. - **¡Recuerda que me perteneces!** -

El corazón de Michiru comenzó a fallar. Se trataba del poder que podía ejercer la reina sobre ella, sobre su cuerpo. El poder de matarla sin siquiera tener que tocarla. Esa era también parte de la maldición que cargaba la musa.

\- _"¡Debo resistir!"_ \- Si quería volver a tener una vida normal, tenía que ser fuerte. Sin importar lo que ocurriera con ella, debía continuar. - _"Haruka..."_ -

Pero en medio de este caos, el monstruo pudo de alguna manera atrapar a ambas rubias. Entre sus garras comenzó a aplastarlas sin piedad, deseosa de ver correr su sangre.

Los gritos de ambas llegaron hasta oídos de Michiru y Rei. Sin embargo, poco podían hacer para ayudarlas. La bestia que tenían en frente hizo uso de su otra mano para acorralarlas. El espejo de la consejera seguía haciendo su trabajo, pero con menos intensidad que antes. Y por más que la energía oscura de la reina era disipada, su corazón aún no aparecía.

\- _"¡Ya detente!"_ –

Del cielo comenzó a caer la lluvia, aquella que purifica todo lo que toca. La que solo Ami podía crear con sus poderes. La hizo aparecer para ayudar a disipar la energía oscura, también para poder escapar de una vez de este infierno que era el cuerpo de la reina.

Cuando una de sus manos logró salir, alguien vino y la ayudó desde afuera.

\- ¡Aguanta todo lo que puedas, Ami! – Rei fue la que saltó a socorrerla. - ¡Te ayudaré a salir de esta cosa! –

Pero había un serio problema: Su collar estaba siendo retenido desde el interior. Por tal razón, ambos brazos suyos continuaban dentro del cuerpo de la reina. Y estaba resultando ser sumamente doloroso. Sentía que estaba siendo despellejada y que sus huesos en cualquier momento iban a romperse en pedazos.

\- ¡Debes dejar el collar! – Pedía Rei al borde de la histeria.

\- ¡No puedo hacer eso! – Lágrima Azul imploraba ser rescatada. - ¡Debo sacarla de adentro! –

Sintió un nuevo par de brazos sosteniéndola. Esta vez, cuando miró a su lado, Makoto estaba con ella.

\- **¡No dejaré que me arrebates mi sueño! ¡Yo seré eterna y poderosa! –**

Las manos de Makoto se deslizaron por sus brazos y se adentraron en la oscura energía. Su destino era alcanzar las de Ami. Cuando las encontró, como pudo la ayudó a tirar del collar.

\- ¡Haruka, utiliza el último recurso! – Michiru ya no pudo soportar el dolor en su pecho y cayó al suelo.

Hasta los oídos de la guerrera llegó la orden de la musa. Con sus últimas energías pudo liberar uno de sus brazos. Empuñando su arma con fuerza, azotó el suelo con todo lo que tenía, liberando una gran cantidad de poder contra la débil corteza que todos pisaban.

La superficie comenzó a fracturarse. Los ruidos que provenían desde las profundidades alarmaron a la reina. Pero ya era tarde para ella, puesto que el suelo que la sostenía comenzó a ceder de a poco. Y de un momento a otro, un gran socavón se abrió. Se iba a devorar a la reina, llevándola hasta lo más profundo del planeta y terminando con su asquerosa existencia.

\- ¡Debemos retroceder! - Advirtió Rei a todo el mundo. - ¡Como sea hay que alejarnos de acá! -

Pero pese a estar a portas de ser tragada por el mismo planeta, la reina seguía aferrándose al collar. No planeaba dejarlo por nada. Y Ami era arrastrada con ella, Makoto continuaba sosteniéndola.

\- **¡Te llevaré conmigo! ¡Morirás junto a mí, bruja!** -

\- ¡Ella no es una bruja! - Gritó Makoto al monstruo. La claridad llegaba a ella, sus recuerdos presos por el poder de la reina reflotaban. - ¡Su nombre es Ami! -

Terminarían cayendo si no dejaban ir a la Lágrima Azul.

\- ¡Ella tiene razón! - Sus manos aferraron con mayor fuerza el collar. - ¡La única maldita bruja acá eres tú! - Y haciendo uso de su poder, Ami nuevamente hizo aparecer una enorme estructura de hielo con púas. Esta vez, una pudo tocar el corazón de su enemiga. Dañada, la reina dejó ir el collar.

Ami y Makoto la observaron caer en el abismo. Su mayor pesadilla desaparecía en la oscuridad. Sus gritos de furia al caer resonaban en un eco tenebroso que se perdía en los más profundo de la tierra. En Radatia cayó la reina, finalmente podían estar tranquilas.

\- ¡Minako y Haruka! - Desde un reducido espacio de tierra, Rei gritaba por las dos rubias. Quedaron inconscientes al otro lado del socavón. - ¡Alguien que las ayude! -

Michiru había perdido el conocimiento. No parecía estar bien, lucía muy pálida. La pelinegra la sostenía a penas en sus brazos mientras seguía llamando por las guerreras.

\- Finalmente... - Makoto tampoco pudo aguantar y cayó desmayada.

Ami, algo aturdida por todo lo ocurrido, reaccionó tiempo después. Habían quedado al borde del abismo, así que tuvo que ayudar a Makoto para que no terminase cayendo en él. Cuando la tuvo a salvo en sus brazos, sintió que finalmente podía estar tranquila. Ya podía llorar hasta desahogarse.

La portadora del collar no se percató que su Lágrima Azul yacía incompleta entre sus manos.

* * *

Y llegamos a la recta final de esta historia. Estoy muy ansiosa por terminar los últimos capítulos. Cabe mencionar que agradezco mucho los reviews. En serio, son todos súper cool. :)

Muchas gracias por leer. ¡Suerte!


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 45: Nunca es muy tarde.**

Radatia terminó volviéndose en un poblado de fantasmas y recuerdos de vida que fueron destruidos, o bien, que terminaron siendo abandonados por el miedo y la incertidumbre que los habitantes sintieron en respuesta a los sucesos ocurridos en el salar los pasados dias.

Familias completas se hicieron con lo necesario y partieron. El destino era incierto, pero tenían la esperanza de que el lugar donde terminasen fuera más pacífico y seguro que Radatia. Sin importar qué tan lejos tuvieran que viajar, no pensaban volver a este devastado lugar.

En este sitio ya no se podía vivir.

Sin embargo, y pese a las advertencias de los mismos lugareños, las dos forasteras continuaron adelante, adentrándose cada vez más hacia el centro del azotado y deshabitado pueblo.

Había sido casi una semana de viaje desde el oasis. Decir que estaban agotadas era poco. Este debía ser el viaje más largo y desgastador que en sus vidas habían realizado. Pero todo el esfuerzo valió la pena, pues ya estaban en Radatia.

\- No puede ser… - La vista frente a ellas era desoladora. Los antiguos hogares de los habitantes del salar estaban en ruinas. La devastación del núcleo central del poblado había sido total. – Tanta destrucción en un solo lugar. – Dijo la joven princesa aguantando las lágrimas. - ¿Acá fue la batalla? –

\- Así parece. – Respondió su mentora. – Fue una lucha de proporciones colosales. Me esperaba algo así, después de todo, estamos hablando de la reina de Lebiatis. –

El camino de ambas acabó cuando se toparon de frente con un inmenso socavón que abría y separaba la tierra.

\- Parece no tener final. – La princesa intentaba hallar el fondo, observando de pie a la orilla de este abismo, pero era lo mismo a donde sea que pusiera sus ojos: Oscuridad. Más sus oídos captaban claros rugidos que emanaban desde la tierra, los cuales se distorsionaban, pareciendo a momentos gritos agónicos de sufrimiento y dolor.

\- Serenity, retrocede. – Ordenó la mujer desde una distancia segura. – El terreno quedó muy inestable por estos lugares. –

Sin embargo, no se trataba del primer fenómeno de esta clase con el que se encontraban. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántos había visto por el camino. El alarmante aumento en la aparición de estos socavones la tenía muy preocupada.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo con el planeta?

\- Setsuna… - Llamó su pupila. La rubia estaba a su lado jalando una de las mangas de su traje. - ¿Y ahora qué? – Preguntó con tono impaciente.

\- Hay que continuar. – La morena elevó la vista hacia las alturas. Para que Serenity también observara, levantó un brazo y apuntó al cielo. – Estamos cerca. –

No muy lejos de donde estaban se podían divisar dos aves, ambas negras como la noche. Los animales revoloteaban libres sobre las ruinas del poblado.

\- ¿Cuervos? – Serenity recordaba haber leído de ellos en un libro de flora y fauna. - ¿Allá están las personas que buscamos? –

Setsuna estaba más que segura.

\- Vamos, deben estar esperando. –

* * *

Sentada a los pies de una corta escalinata, Haruka hacía uso de su espada realizando un trabajo para el cual no fue creada: Tallar madera. No se trataba de algo artístico, más bien, su propósito era dar a esta madera un uso más práctico.

La rubia necesitaba reparar un par de ruedas que había hallado la noche anterior. Si tenía suerte, hoy quizás podía encontrar un par más. ¿Quién sabe? También era posible toparse con una maldita carreta completa y así no tendría que construir una desde cero.

\- ¿Aún jugando con tu espada? –

Dos siluetas entorpecieron la poca luz que los últimos rayos del sol le podían ofrecer a esas horas de la tarde.

\- No estoy jugando. – Respondió Haruka de forma cortante a la pregunta de Minako. - ¿Qué tal les fue? –

\- Bastante mal. – Se escuchó decir a Rei. – No hallamos nada de utilidad. Fobos y Deimos corrieron la misma suerte con su búsqueda. –

\- ¡Maldición! – Haruka lanzó al suelo la madera y su espada. - ¿Qué mierda vamos a hacer? Michiru necesita ser atendida… -

\- Todas necesitamos atención médica. – Corrigió Minako a la otra mujer. - ¡Pero no podemos! No tenemos manera de abandonar Radatia de forma segura. – Un viaje a pie por el desierto pondría en riesgo la vida de todos. – Nuestra única esperanza es que Ami logre... –

\- Su collar se volvió basura. – La guerrera se levantó, tomando su espada y apuntó la destruida morada que apenas se sostenía detrás de ella. – Sus habilidades curativas se están debilitando con el paso de los días. –

No podían aguardar un milagro.

\- ¡Michiru está sufriendo y no puedo hacer nada por ella! – La impotencia la carcomía al ver a su amada postrada en una cama. - ¡No quiero esperar más! –

\- ¡Ya cálmate! – Alzó la voz Minako. - ¿Crees que no estoy preocupada por todo esto? Me siento tan mierda como tú, pero no sé qué rayos hacer… -

La rubia sintió cierta sensación sacudir su ser. No fue solo ella, Haruka también se estremeció a causa de un poder desconocido.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – Rei desvió su atenta mirada en dirección a las dos siluetas que se levantaban bajo los matices del atardecer. Pudo percibir emanando desde una de ellas un poder supremo. Un aura bellísima que cargaba el resplandor más puro que hasta ahora había conocido. – " _Este poder bordea lo divino."_ –

Una de las forasteras apresuró el paso. Corrió, emocionada, y se lanzó de rodillas ante Haruka.

\- ¡Perdóname! – Pedía entre su amargo llanto. - ¡Por favor, perdóname! – Imploraba a la impactada, pero aun más confundida rubia. - ¡Nunca debí dejarlas partir aquel día! –

La fuente de tan maravilloso poder, una joven de cabellera dorada y ojos celestiales, se acercó y tomó una de las manos de la antigua capitana de Lebiatis.

\- Todo estará bien ahora. – Aseguró con una sonrisa. – Ya estamos acá. –

Haruka sintió algo húmedo recorrer sus mejillas. Lágrimas. No supo cuándo o cómo, pero había comenzado a llorar.

\- ¿Princesa…? – No estaba segura, pero la llamó así. Pues parecía una. Luego observó a la otra mujer, quien parecía tan arrepentida y continuaba pidiendo su perdón. Se arrodilló con ella y sin pensarlo la abrazó, pronunciando algunas palabras para calmarla.

¿Quién era esta mujer?

\- Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname… -

\- Setsuna. – Sonrió una vez que pudo recordar. – No debo perdonarte por nada, amiga mía. –

Rei y Minako observaron el reencuentro en silencio.

* * *

 **Capítulo 46: La paz aguarda lejos.**

La esforzada y dedicada mujer movía la tierra de su muerto campo con rastrillo de metal y madera en mano. Levantaba, dejaba caer, repetía las mismas acciones, siempre ignorando la fatiga de sus músculos y la inclemencia del astro mayor, pues el trabajo iba primero.

Más al escuchar el llanto de su pequeña, dejó caer la herramienta. Sus manos y brazos acalambrados se encontraron con la diminuta figura de su primogénita, cubriéndola de forma protectora. El abrazo seguro que solo una madre podía entregar.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Makoto? – Preguntó preocupada la mujer. - ¿Por qué lloras? –

La niña restregaba su rostro en la falda de su madre. Una delicada mano comenzó a acariciar con afecto su cabeza, como animándola para que hablara.

\- Yo soñé algo que me puso muy triste. –

\- ¿Deseas contarme tu sueño? – Recibió una respuesta afirmativa. – Bien, soy toda oídos. –

\- Pude hablar con ella otra vez. – Dijo la pequeña. Pero esto solo causó más confusión en su madre, pues la mujer no sabía a quién se refería. – Como siempre, seguía dormida. No sé, eso creo yo, pues tiene los ojos cerrados. Pero sabes, me contó que ella ya no quiere dormir más. – Alguien hace mucho tiempo atrás la había obligado a caer en este largo sueño. – Y está muy triste, también confundida. –

El nivel de detalles que Makoto podía rescatar de sus "sueños" era impresionante.

\- Ella estaba tan triste que hizo que todo se pusiera frío. – La pequeña se sintió muy mal en ese momento. - ¿Cómo puedo ayudar? –

\- ¿A quién? –

\- ¡Yo quiero ayudarla! – Quería que ella estuviera feliz en aquel sitio donde la habían dejado sola. Y el hecho de recordar todo nuevamente la hizo poner otra vez sentimental. – Me da mucha pena… -

\- Ya no llores más, amor. – Pedía en un dulce tono su madre. Luego la levantó del suelo y la abrazó con mucho cariño. – Solo se trata de un sueño. –

Las imágenes comenzaron a volverse difusas y las palabras se tornaron en incoherentes sonidos. La sensación de que iba siendo arrastrada de vuelta a ese mundo aislado que eran los sueños no la quería abandonar.

Pero ya estaba harta, ella quería despertar.

Luchó y se liberó, abrió los ojos para reencontrarse con la luz. Fue incómodo al principio. Por diferentes grietas y hendiduras se filtraba el resplandor tanto de la luna como de las estrellas. Pues era de noche, pero los destellos del cielo engañaban la vista. Parecía que todo estaba siendo iluminado por un plateado amanecer.

Makoto no cuestionó el hecho de despertar en un sitio desconocido. Ya estaba acostumbrada. De cierto modo también se había familiarizado con el dolor. Despertar y sentir los agudos malestares que se esparcían por su cuerpo ya se había convertido en algo habitual.

\- " _Pero mi cabeza está que estalla."_ – Había cierto límite en el nivel de dolor que la castaña podía soportar. – _"Que se detenga, por favor…"_ –

Se incorporó en la cama tomando asiento. Con ambas manos hizo presión en su cráneo en un desesperado intento que buscaba acabar con las molestias.

Fue en ese momento que sintió el peso de algo en su cuello. Bajó la vista y se encontró con un incompleto collar colgando sobre su pecho. Fijó los ojos en él, sorprendida, reconociendo que se trataba de Lágrima Azul. Este collar no era suyo, ¿por qué lo tenía en su posesión?

\- ¿Makoto? –

Frente a la cama estaba la dueña del collar. Era observada por esos ojos azulados, tristes y cansados. Ami parecía incrédula, quizás no creía que por fin la castaña había despertado.

Así que se fue acercando lentamente, pero se le notaba un poco temerosa. ¿Temía que esto no fuera real o acaso tenía miedo de acercarse?

Entonces Makoto sintió el duro y repentino golpe de los recuerdos.

A su mente volvieron todas las memorias de lo que hizo en contra de Ami. El daño y la traición, también el maltrato que entregó a quien ella consideraba su compañera. Lo que hizo fue bajo, cruel y vil. No solo eso, ella fue débil y se dejó influenciar por esa maldita mujer. Sus actos no merecían perdón. Y lo peor es que ella misma había prometido proteger de Ami.

\- ¡No te acerques! – Levantó ambos brazos y los sacudió de forma exagerada. Pero la peliazul no se detuvo, ella continuó con su avance, ahora incluso más segura que antes. - ¡Ya vete de acá de una vez por todas! -

Ami llegó a su lado en la cama, sostuvo su rostro y juntó su frente con la de Makoto. Las protestas murieron en ese preciso instante. Lo único que supo es que terminó perdida en los más bellos ojos que alguien podía poseer.

La mirada de Ami era mágica.

\- No te dejaré. – Fue la respuesta que le entregó a la castaña. Una de sus manos sostuvo el collar que llevaba Makoto, al contacto comenzó a brillar, pero aquel resplandor de a poco disminuyó hasta apagarse por completo. – A no ser que verdaderamente desees eso. -

Los escasos segundos que pudo mantener los poderes de Lágrima Azul activados fueron de gran ayuda para la castaña, quien soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando el dolor en su cabeza se apaciguó.

\- No, no quiero… - Se sintió algo mareada, así que con el permiso de Ami, pidió recostarse en el regazo de ella. Y los dedos de la otra jugaron sobre su cabello. Escuchó el arrullo de la peliazul mezclándose con los fantasmales susurros que oía dentro de su cabeza.

Makoto no supo que más decir o hacer. Odiaba esta sensación de incertidumbre. Pero más odio sentía contra su propia persona, pues todo lo que ocurrió fue por su propia torpeza y testarudez.

\- Soy una gran tonta, ¿verdad? - Dijo la castaña con un tono algo somnoliento. Estaba tan cómoda y en paz, deseaba quedarse de esta manera por siempre. - ¿Por qué sigues aquí conmigo? -

\- Entre tontas nos entendemos. - Fue la simple respuesta de Ami que fue acompañada por una pequeña y tímida sonrisa. Había pasado mucho desde la última vez que se sintió con el ánimo de sonreír. - Además, tiempo atrás cierta persona me pidió que nunca la dejase sola. -

\- Ya lo recuerdo. - Esa vez cuando casi pierde a Ami en Lebiatis. Fueron cuatro duros días los cuales aguardó por la peliazul a que despertara. Y después de todo lo ocurrido, Ami ahora esperó por ella.

\- Recuerda también que de ahora en adelante todo puede ser complicado y confuso, quizás volveremos a tener desacuerdos y existe la posibilidad de que debamos volver a luchar... - Sus manos buscaron las de Makoto, siendo recibidas sin problemas. El agarre era seguro, posiblemente guardaba más sentimientos, pero ninguna de las dos los iba a revelar. No era el momento. - Pero no quiero nunca más que nos volvamos a separar. No solo por la razón de que me aterra estar sola, sino también porque me preocupas. No saber de ti por días me tenía intranquila... -

Alguien golpeó la puerta desde afuera, rompiendo totalmente con la tranquila atmósfera que se había creado en el lugar. La misma puerta se abrió con lentitud, revelando ante ambas mujeres a una desconocida morena de larga cabellera oscura y ojos granate. Su presencia alarmó a Ami, quien reaccionó levantándose de la cama y tomando una postura defensiva.

\- No hay necesidad de preocuparse. - Afirmó esta mujer con serenidad. - Soy una aliada de ustedes. Mi nombre es Setsuna y viajé desde el oasis de Frieden con la intención de encontrarlas. -

\- ¿A nosotras? -

\- Siendo sincera, mi misión era encontrar a mis antiguas camaradas. - Dos personas que significaban mucho para ella. - Pero cuando descubrí que tú estabas con ellas, cierto peso fue quitado de mis hombros. Es una larga historia, pero mi trabajo también consistía en buscarte y traerte al oasis conmigo, Ami. -

\- ¿Por qué yo? -

\- Es por tu collar. - Setsuna apuntó donde estaba Makoto, más específicamente a Lágrima Azul. - Eres la única que sabe manejar los poderes de este especial collar. Una persona como tú no debería estar vagando por el desierto a merced de aquellos que desean obtener este poder por la fuerza, sino que en un sitio seguro y donde puedan protegerte. -

Makoto agachó la mirada cuando escuchó la última parte de esa frase.

\- Es por eso que vendrás conmigo, mi pupila y mis camaradas a Frieden. - Setsuna estiró la mano, invitando a Ami a aceptar lo que ella ofrecía. - En mi oasis encontrarás la paz que buscas. -

Esta vez sonaba a que Ami no tenía otra opción o por lo menos así entendió ella. Esta mujer planeaba llevarla hasta un nuevo oasis que no conocía, pero únicamente a ella. No mencionó en ningún momento a Makoto. ¿Y qué ocurriría con Rei y Minako? También necesitaban un lugar donde estar tranquilas.

\- Iré con ustedes, pero con una condición. - La mujer asintió con la cabeza, señal para que Ami continuara. - Mis amigas deben venir también. -

Setsuna ya había anticipado algo como esto. Sin embargo, esto no era un problema para ella. Aceptó la única condición que Ami le impuso y aseguró que todas estarían seguras y a salvo una vez alcanzaran los territorios que pertenecían al oasis de Frieden.

* * *

¡Y finalmente aparecen Setsuna y Serenity! Con esto ya tengo a casi todos los personajes a bordo de este barco en llamas.

Muchas gracias por leer. ¡Suerte!


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 47: Violenta recepción.**

El oscuro salón donde se encontraba la mujer era iluminado por el resplandor que emitía el divino cristal que sostenía cuidadosamente entre sus manos. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, concentrada en la oración que estaba recitando. Las palabras abandonaban sus labios casi de memoria. Esta oración era la que repetía día a día, sin cansancio, por el bien de todos.

La paz del salón se ve violentada cuando irrumpen por la puerta dos alterados soldados. Venían con noticias importantes que de seguro la reina estaría interesada en escuchar.

\- ¡La princesa finalmente apareció! – Anunció uno de los guerreros. - ¡También la tutora de ella! –

El cristal se esfumó, volviéndose en una especie de rocío brillante que cayó por la palma de la mujer para terminar desapareciendo totalmente antes de tocar el suelo. La majestuosa dama se levantó de su puesto, dando la orden a los soldados de guiarla al lugar donde se encontraba su hija.

La reina no musitó palabra alguna. Ella se dedicó a seguir a sus servidores a través de los pasillos en absoluto silencio. Todo lo que se podía escuchar era el eco que emitían sus seguras pisadas sobre el marmoleado piso del palacio.

Cuando alcanzaron el salón del trono, Selene abrió las puertas e hizo ingreso, buscando de inmediato la figura de su hija.

\- ¡Serenity! –

Allí estaba, justo en medio del salón, sana y salva. Tantos días habían pasado sin tenerla a su lado, realmente se sintieron como una eternidad. La reina daba gracias de que su hija haya vuelto a su oasis en buen estado.

\- ¡Madre mía! – Exclamó la joven princesa una vez que se reencontró con la mayor. Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió a los brazos de Selene y la abrazó con fuerza. - ¡Te extrañé tanto! –

\- También te extrañé, Serenity. –

Sin embargo, el momento pierde su magia cuando ambos soldados que se encontraban en el salón levantan sus armas contra la tutora de la princesa. No hubo orden por parte de la reina para que ellos actuasen de esa manera. No obstante, la mujer tampoco mostraba intenciones de frenar esta violenta reacción de sus servidores.

Setsuna mostraba una firmeza implacable frente a su posición actual. Así mismo Selene, quien se mantenía estoica observando a la otra mujer.

\- ¿Qué diantres están pensando? – Alzó la voz la joven princesa. Realmente no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero esta era una bienvenida muy brusca y descortés. - ¡Bajen esas armas! –

\- Serenity, calma…- Habló la tutora con tranquilidad. – Sería una tontería matar a la única que cumple con su trabajo en este oasis. –

El semblante severo de la reina se desplomó cuando escuchó esas palabras. ¿Acaso ella lo había logrado? ¿Era posible que después de todo este tiempo halló a quienes buscaba?

\- Las he traído conmigo, reina. – La voz de Setsuna sonó con más emoción de la que deseaba mostrar. – Mis antiguas camaradas están de vuelta en su hogar. –

\- ¡Ella está diciendo la verdad! – Serenity se alejó del lado de su madre y volvió junto a su tutora. De hecho, se puso entre las amenazantes armas de los soldados y la otra mujer. – Y si toda esta violencia es debido a que crees que ella me llevó a la fuerza, estás equivocada. ¡Fue decisión propia querer acompañar a Setsuna en su viaje! –

La reina Selene se mantenía firme, pero en el interior esta situación llamaba su atención. Esta era la primera vez que veía a la heredera mostrar tanta determinación frente a un hecho. Seguramente Serenity encontraba todo esto injusto y por eso defendía a su tutora.

\- También encontré a la portadora del collar. – Añadió Setsuna, rompiendo con el silencio que se instauró en el salón. Su revelación causó la inmediata reacción de la reina, quien levantó la mano e hizo la señal para que los soldados bajaran sus armas. Estaba segura para continuar. – Ella está esperando en el salón de recepción junto a Haruka y Michiru. –

Había pasado tiempo ya desde la última vez que alguien había pronunciado esos nombres en este oasis.

\- Por favor, no las haga aguardar más. – Dijo Setsuna, haciéndose a un lado y dejando ver a la reina la salida. – Ellas ya esperaron mucho por la ayuda. –

Esas últimas palabras iban cargadas de resentimiento en contra de la soberana de Frieden.

\- Llévame con ellas. –

La reina siguió a la tutora escaleras abajo, pues el salón de recepción se encontraba en el primer nivel del palacio. Ambas mujeres caminaron en rotundo silencio todo el camino. Pero una vez frente a las puertas del salón, Selene duda y no se siente preparada para ingresar. Siendo la reina, debería ella estar allí adentro, recibiendo a quienes fueron sus antiguas servidoras.

\- Debe terminar con lo que comenzó, reina. – Era el consejo que Setsuna le entregó a su señora. – Hay muchos asuntos inconclusos entre usted y las personas que están adentro de esta habitación. –

\- No te excluyas de estos asuntos. – La soberana usó ambas manos para abrir las enormes puertas que se levantaban ante a ella. – También tenemos cosas que discutir entre nosotras. –

Y dentro de aquel salón, Selene se encontró con tres personas que estaban ligadas a ella de una u otra manera. La heroica guerrera que juró siempre luchar por aquellos que necesitaran de ella, la musa con el maravilloso don de la clarividencia e interpretación, por último, la portadora del codiciado collar en forma de lágrima.

Finalmente, después de tantos años de espera, estaba frente a frente con las tres.

\- Lamento toda esta espera. – Dijo Selene, su solemne presencia captó la atención de las presentes. Las diferentes reacciones que percibió de cada individuo dentro de este salón eran las que ella había previsto con anterioridad. No todas iban a estar felices de ver su rostro nuevamente. – Sean bienvenidas, Frieden aguardaba por ustedes. -

* * *

 **Capítulo 48: El refulgente oasis de Frieden.**

El oasis de Frieden, dicen todos, brilla tanto de día como de noche. Es el lucero que resplandece entre las tinieblas del desierto y que guía al hombre cuando pierde su camino. En Frieden encontrarás la paz. Es el oasis divino donde nadie envejece o enferma, donde todos quieren llegar a vivir algún día.

Fueron recibidas por sus imponentes murallas de piedra blanca. A diferencia de Lebiatis, no existían puertas que te negaran la salida o ingreso. Arcos gigantescos, adornados de grabados artísticos, te daban la bienvenida a tan bello paraíso.

Apenas pusieron pie en Frieden, fueron escoltadas hasta el majestuoso palacio que se erigía justamente en el centro del oasis. Y se trataba de una obra de arquitectura maravillosa, pues estaba construido en su totalidad de un poderoso cristal. Era gracias a este material que el palacio relucía de forma tan bella incluso cuando la noche caía.

Una vez en el palacio, fueron separadas en dos grupos.

Habían arribado al oasis hace aproximadamente una hora y algo, pero tuvieron que esperar otra hora más dentro de un amplio salón, pues así había pedido Setsuna. La mujer mencionó que se tomaría poco tiempo en traer a cierta persona que seguramente estaría interesada en hablar con las tres presentes.

\- Parece que la reina no tenía muchas ganas de hablar con nosotras. – Fue Michiru quien se animó a romper con el silencio que se gestó en el lugar.

\- No digas eso. – Haruka, quien estaba de pie en medio del salón, dirigió la palabra a la otra mujer. – Seguramente está entregando algún reporte o algo así. –

\- ¿Reporte? No seas tonta, Haruka. –

Ami escuchaba el intercambio desde su cómodo rincón, apoyada contra un pilar de mármol. No tenía ganas de intervenir u opinar. De hecho, estaba más interesada en que esto terminase pronto. No sabía qué esperar de esta reina, sabiendo que la última que conoció deseaba matarla.

Es en eso que la conversación se ve interrumpida por la súbita entrada y aparición en el salón de una distinguida mujer. Su larga cabellera de plata relucía con belleza. Tenía ojos violáceos y piel pálida que carecía de marcas de vejez.

Esta sin duda debía ser la reina de Frieden.

\- Lamento toda esta espera. – Se escuchó su voz clara por todo el salón. – Sean bienvenidas, Frieden aguardaba por ustedes. –

La poderosa presencia de esta mujer hizo estremecer a Ami. Se sintió pequeña e insignificante, alguien que seguramente no merecía estar acá, frente a tan importante persona.

\- Reina… - Haruka fue la primera en reaccionar.

La rubia se acercó vacilante hacia donde se encontraba Selene. Lo que sus ojos veían seguramente era un sueño o alucinación. Esta era su verdadera reina, a quien juró lealtad y la única a la que debía servir.

\- Nunca creí posible volver a mi hogar. - Haruka se mostraba claramente emocionada. – Soy verdaderamente afortunada de estar aquí. –

La rubia hizo el ademán de inclinarse, claramente con la intensión de arrodillarse ante Selene, pero ésta no se lo permitió.

\- No hay necesidad, Haruka. – Dijo a quien fuera antes su servidora.

Luego de tanto tiempo y después de todo lo ocurrido, esta muestra de devoción no se sentía correcta. Y es claro que no era la única que pensaba así, pues cuando Selene posó sus ojos en Michiru, notó la severa y crítica mirada de la musa. Era obvio que no se sentía a gusto con lo que presenciaba.

\- No saben cuánta dicha siento en estos momentos. Dos personas muy cercanas a mí, que creí perder hace tanto, están de regreso en mi vida. – Selene sostuvo ambas manos de Haruka entre las suyas. Su amplia sonrisa parecía irradiar propia luz, iluminando el bello rostro de la reina. – Mi corazón no puede con tanta emoción. –

Luego la soberana de Frieden volteó a observar a Ami.

\- Y la fortuna de que nuestros caminos se hayan vuelto a cruzar también me causa mucha felicidad. –

Sus palabras iban dirigidas a la peliazul, pero estas no tenían sentido alguno. O por lo menos no lo tenían para Ami. Tenía la certeza de que ambas eran desconocidas, ella nunca había visto a esta mujer con anterioridad.

\- Tengo muchos deseos de conversar con cada una de ustedes. Hay tantos temas que debemos discutir, algunos en privado, pero creo que ahora no es el momento. – Habló Selene a las presentes. – Entiendo que el viaje tiene que haber sido duro y seguramente desean descansar… - La reina hizo un gesto a Setsuna para que se acercara a su lado. – Por favor, utilicen este día para recobrar energías. Cualquier cosa que deseen, háganlo saber a mi gente. Mañana felizmente contestaré todas sus dudas. Y claro, ustedes las mías. –

Selene pide a Setsuna que guíe al grupo hasta el sector del palacio donde se encuentran los dormitorios. También desea que se le haga saber a la servidumbre que deben preparar un abundante banquete para la bienvenida del grupo. Esta noche se iba a celebrar, Frieden estaba de fiesta por el regreso de sus heroínas y la llegada al oasis de una importante aliada.

* * *

\- Así que esto es un oasis. – Minako estaba maravillada observando el paisaje. – Está bastante más bonito que el desierto. –

\- Muy amurallado para mi gusto. – Comentó Rei, su mirada puesta en las puertas de gran salón que había frente a ellas. - ¿Cuánto tiempo más piensan estar allí adentro? –

\- Tienes razón, se están demorando mucho. – Makoto hasta el momento poco y nada había pronunciado, pero ante el comentario de la azabache, algo deseó acotar. - ¿Creen que haya alguna clase de problema…? –

La castaña habría terminado su frase de no haber sido por los exagerados soldados que abrieron las puertas del salón y saludaron con superiores respetos a la mujer que abandonó el lugar.

La misma que se tomó un momento para saludar a aquellas que tuvieron que aguardar en el pasillo a que esta pequeña reunión terminase.

\- Ustedes deben ser amigas de Ami, ¿verdad? – Selene realizó una reverencia ante el grupo. – Siéntase bienvenidas, por favor. –

Las otras tres imitaron la reverencia, agradeciendo la gentileza y hospitalidad. También sintiéndose muy torpes y fuera de lugar, pues recién cuando la mujer partió, se dieron cuenta que habían hablado con la mismísima reina de Frieden.

\- Lamento que hayan tenido que esperar acá afuera. – Setsuna fue la siguiente en salir. Detrás de ella aparecieron Haruka, Michiru y Ami, quienes se unieron al otro grupo. Ahora que todas estaban juntas, podían partir. – Síganme, debo mostrar a cada una sus habitaciones. –

El cielo se teñía rojizo sobre el oasis, señal de que la noche pronto vendría a reclamar su trono. Mas la oscuridad no se atrevía a llegar cerca del refulgente Frieden. Su divina luz mantenía a raya todo aquello que representaba un peligro, todo lo impuro y maligno.

\- _"Frieden…"_ – Ami repetía una y otra vez la palabra en su mente. Tenía la extraña sensación de que algo iba a recordar, una idea o memoria que deseaba volver, pero finalmente nada ocurrió. – " _Qué rareza."_ -

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Aquí estoy con una nueva actualización. Y como ven, apareció la última invitada a esta fiesta: Selene. ¿Qué más puedo decir? Gracias por los reviews que dejan en esta historia. :)

Gracias por leer. ¡Suerte!


End file.
